Majestät
by Amerna
Summary: Lizzy und Jane treffen im Urlaub in Rom Will und Charles. Leider hat jeder der 4 etwas zu verbergen, was zu einer Menge Verwirrung und Missverständnissen führt.... mein erster Mehrteiler, R&R!
1. Prolog

_So, das ist mein erster Mehrteiler, hat dann doch etwas länger gedauert, ihn zu beenden, aber jetzt stell ich ihn online. _

_Die Geschichte als solche ist fertig, ein Teil liegt aber noch bei Bezzy, die sich bereit erklärt hat, den Beta-Leser zu machen, aber ich poste schon mal die ersten Kapitel. Dann habt ihr auch die Möglichkeit, schon mal Reviews zu hinterlassen ;) Ich versuche, regelmäßig neue Kapitel online zu stellen.  
_

_Tja, dann noch mal ganz herzlichen Dank an Bezzy!!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich bin offen für jede Art von Kritik - wie gesagt, ein Erstlingswerk. :-D_**  
**

* * *

**Majestät**

**by Angelika**

* * *

**Prolog**

„Ach, komm schon, Jane, stell dich nicht so an!"

„Ich weiß nicht, Lizzy...", Jane biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. „Wir sollten das doch besser nicht tun. Stell dir vor, was passieren kann, wenn wir erwischt werden... und dein Vater wird bestimmt den Geheimdienst auf uns ansetzen aus Angst vor deiner Entführung. Wir sind im Ausland und könnten eine internationale Krise auslösen."

Die Kronprinzessin von Lothlorieth lachte. „Uns wird schon nichts passieren. Sei doch nicht so eine Spielverderberin. Das haben wir uns verdient! Haben wir uns während des Studiums etwas zuschulden kommen lassen? Dann können wir uns nach 5 Jahren langem Schuftens auch etwas Spaß gönnen. Und ich will jetzt auch nur ins Kino und nachher ein wenig tanzen gehen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich trinken, kiffen und wilden, hemmungslosen Sex mit einem vollkommen Unbekannten haben werde, mit der Gefahr, den ersten unehelichen Thronfolger unseres Landes zu gebären. Ich will einfach nur tun, was normale Menschen in meinem Alter tun, ohne dabei zwei Schränke hinter mir herlaufen zu haben, die ständig böse Blicke in die Umgebung werfen."

Der unbekümmerten Lebenseinstellung von Elizabeth, die sich ihren Plan schon sorglos in den schillerndsten Farben ausmalte, konnte auch Jane nicht lange widerstehen. _Außerdem, _dachte sie,_ würde sie sonst wahrscheinlich alleine losziehen – was noch gefährlicher wäre._

Die beiden Mädchen machten sich fertig und verließen unbemerkt die Botschaft. _Fast schon zu unbemerkt_, dachte Jane._ Alles war perfekt geplant, Elizabeth musste da alles schon von langer Hand organisiert haben._ Als Jane ihren Verdacht äußerte, erhielt sie von ihrer Freundin aber nur ein verschmitztes Lächeln und ein Achselzucken.

Die beiden Mädchen stiegen in ein Taxi und Elizabeth sagte dem Fahrer auf perfektem Italienisch das Ziel.

Gott, Jane hatte die Prinzessin immer schon um ihre sprachlichen Fähigkeiten beneidet. Sie lernte leicht Sprachen und sprach mehrere fließend (neben ihrer Muttersprache Spanisch auch Englisch, Französisch, Italienisch, Portugiesisch, Deutsch, Japanisch und Chinesisch) und nicht nur das, sie konnte sich auch scheinbar mühelos an deren Kultur anpassen. Wohin auch immer die Kronprinzessin von Lothlorieth reiste, man hatte nach wenigen Tagen das Gefühl, sie habe schon immer dort gelebt.

„Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?", flüsterte Jane Lizzy auf Spanisch zu.

„In ein kleines Kino am Rand von Roms Zentrum. Dort werden Filme in der Originalfassung gezeigt. Ich habe im Internet geschaut. Dort läuft „Volver" von Pedro Almodóvar auf Spanisch. Den wollte ich immer schon mal sehen und der ist auch was für dich."

Jane hatte sich auch schon Gedanken gemacht, wie um alles in der Welt sie einen italienischen Film verstehen sollte. Da hatte Lizzy wirklich mitgedacht.

* * *

„Och nee. Bitte nicht, ich hätte doch nicht so viele Zugeständnisse bei der Planung unseres Abendprogramms machen sollen, indem ich dir erlaubt habe, die Unterhaltung für den ersten Teil auszusuchen. Müssen wir diesen Film auf Spanisch sehen? Ich versteh' das doch sowieso nicht. Komm schon, Will, hab Erbarmen."

Der Mann namens Will klang in seiner Antwort etwas angenervt. „Du hast ja auch kein Erbarmen mit mir. Danach wirst du mich wahrscheinlich in irgend so einen verrückten wilden Tanzschuppen schleppen. Dann kannst du auch mal dieses kleine Opfer für mich bringen. Ich beschwer mich dann auch nicht."

Der andere grummelte etwas Unverständliches und führte alle weiteren Gespräche so, dass die beiden Mädchen, die drei Reihen vor ihnen saßen und sich nach dem Aufkommen des Geredes zur Quelle der lauten Stimmen umgedreht hatte, nichts mehr verstehen konnten.

Die beiden Männer waren, abgesehen von Elizabeth und Jane, die einzigen anderen Besucher der Filmvorstellung.

Elizabeth war das ganz recht. Keine nervig-piepsenden Handys während des Films, kein Popcorn-Geraschel und – abgesehen von dem kurzen lauten Gespräch am Anfang – auch keine Unterbrechungen durch unüberhörbare Unterhaltungen.

Während des Films schaute Elizabeth einmal neugierig nach hinten. Sie hatte halb erwartet, dass der Mann, der gesagt hatte, er würde kein Wort verstehen, eingeschlafen war, doch er starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn hochkonzentriert auf die Leinwand, wohl in der Hoffnung, wenigstens _etwas_ zu verstehen. Der andere Mann, der Will genannt worden war, schaute entspannt auf die Leinwand, anscheinend mochte er den Film.

Nach dem Ende des Films kam Elizabeth auf einmal eine verrückte Idee. Sie erinnerte sich an das auf Englisch geführte Gespräch, also begann sie mit Jane eine Unterhaltung – nach 4 Jahren Studium in den USA sprachen beide es fließend und akzentfrei.

Lachend und plaudernd gingen sie an den beiden anderen Besuchern vorbei.

Charles Bingley, der von den beiden, der nur wenig Spanisch sprach, blickten ihnen mit offenem Mund hinterher und zwar aus zwei Gründen:

Erstens: Er hatte zwar die Stimme gesenkt, als er sich mit seinem Freund unterhalten hatte, aber danach hatte er gedacht, dass die beiden Frauen vor ihnen wohl kaum alles verstanden hatten, schließlich befand er sich in einem italienischen Kino und es lief ein spanischer Film. Das war doch sehr unwahrscheinlich und dann gingen sie an ihm und seinem Freund vorbei und sprachen fließend Englisch mit amerikanischem Akzent.

Und der zweite Grund war die wunderschöne Frau, wow, sie sah wundervoll aus, das hatte er im Dunkel des Kinos gar nicht erkennen können. Aber sie war bildhübsch und auch die Art, wie sie sich mit ihrer Freundin gab, war mehr als charmant. Er schalt sich einen Idioten. Er hätte sie ansprechen solle, wo sie doch wahrscheinlich Amerikanerin war. Jetzt würde er sie nicht wieder sehen.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Jane stand an der Bar und wartete auf ihr Getränk, als sie plötzlich angesprochen wurde.

„Hey, wow, ich hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass ich dich noch mal wieder treffen sollte", sprach eine männliche Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Musste das sein?! Eine Anmache à la „Kennen wir uns nicht?", das war doch so was von abgegriffen.

Sie drehte sich um, um dem Mann eine unmissverständliche Abfuhr zu geben (darin hatte sie Übung, aufgrund ihres Aussehens war sie schon viel zu häufig von irgendwelchen Typen angegraben worden), als sie ihn ansah und ihr plötzlich die Worte fehlten.

Zum Glück merkte ihr Gegenüber das nicht, er redete weiter: „Das ist keine blöde Abschlepp-Tour, erinnerst du dich? Vor ca. einer Stunde in dem Kino nicht weit von hier. Der spanische Film?"

Bei Jane dämmerte es langsamer als sonst… Kino… spanischer Film… da waren diese beiden Männer gewesen…

„Hast du mit deinem Freund hinter uns gesessen? Bist du derjenige, der meinte, er würde den Film nicht verstehen?"

„Jep, der bin ich", Charles Bingley wurde etwas rot. „Ich habe jetzt auch nicht wirklich viel verstanden, aber einiges konnte man sich ja zusammenreimen. Und wie war's bei dir?"

„Oh, ich hatte kein Problem. Ich spreche fließend Spanisch. Meine Freundin hat mich mitgeschleppt und ich war heilfroh, dass der Film auf Spanisch war. Bei Italienisch wäre bei mir Not am Mann gewesen."

Charles schaute sie fasziniert an, sie war bezaubernd. Er fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig: „Oh, wo sind meine Manieren. Mein Name ist Charles."

„Ich heißt Jane…", sie stockte, sie sollte wohl besser nicht ihren kompletten Namen – Jane Felicitas Meredith Ines Victoria Gardiner, Herzogin von Nargotha – nennen, auch damit hatte sie schon schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht.

„Nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Jane. Und, was bringt dich in die ewige Stadt?"

„Ich mache Urlaub mit meiner Freundin, Lizzy." Sie deutete vage auf die Tanzfläche, wo sich die Kronprinzessin irgendwo tummelte. _Keine Lüge!_, redete sie sich ein. Jane hatte schon früh gelernt, gewisse Dinge zu verschweigen, weil Menschen sonst anders reagierten. „Du?"

„Ich arbeite im Augenblick hier. Ich wohne hier eine Zeitlang. Mein Freund übrigens auch. Will heißt er, aktuell weiß ich gar nicht, wo er ist. Wenn du das Gespräch eben mitgekriegt hast, dann hast du vielleicht auch gehört, dass er sich nicht gerne in Clubs aufhält. Er wird sich schon wieder finden." Er grinste.

Die nächsten Stunden gingen so angenehm weiter. Sie tanzten miteinander und unterhielten sich. Als sich schließlich Lizzy zu ihnen gesellte, hatten sie sich gerade für den folgenden Tag um 12 Uhr am Trevi-Brunnen verabredet. Die Einladung wurde auch auf Lizzy erweitert. Diese nickte aber nur abwesend und zog Jane bald mit sich aus dem Club.

Im Taxi schaute Jane nur verträumt aus dem Fenster und dachte an Charles, als sie plötzlich von der Realität eingeholt wurde.

„Oh Gott, ich kann mich ja gar nicht mehr mit ihm treffen! Wir sind dann doch gar nicht mehr hier! Oh nein, wie blöd, er wird ganz umsonst auf mich warten."

„Wolltest du das Angebot wirklich annehmen?", fragte Elizabeth erstaunt. „Ich dachte, du seiest bloß höflich gewesen."

„Hach, ich hätte mich so gern mit ihm getroffen… Er war so ein netter Mensch."

_Nur nett?_, fragte sich Lizzy. So hatte sie Jane noch nie gesehen… Das war außergewöhnlich. Ihr kam eine Idee: „Wir bleiben einfach hier", sagte sie.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Jane erstaunt.

„Wir bleiben in Rom, wir hauen ab, wenn du es so sagen willst. Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen. Wir verlängern unseren Aufenthalt." Ihre Idee gefiel ihr immer besser. „Du kannst dich morgen mit deinem Charles treffen und ich lerne die Stadt endlich mal vernünftig kennen. So auf die Touri-Art, ganz ohne diese ganzen offiziellen Anlässe. In Lothlorieth erwartet uns doch gar nichts. Wir gehen zurück in die Botschaft, ich sage meinem Vater Bescheid und dann nehmen wir uns ein Hotelzimmer. Das hört sich doch gut an."

„Aber Lizzy, das können wir doch nicht machen", lautete Janes Protest. „Heute Abend, das war ja noch okay, aber für mehrere Tage… ich weiß nicht."

Diese Mal brauchte Lizzy weniger Zeit, um Jane zu überzeugen. Diese dachte an Charles, ja, die Idee hatte schon was, sie würde ihn so gern wieder sehen...

„Aber Lizzy, wir sind doch sozusagen inkognito unterwegs. Ich will Charles nicht anlügen."

„Das ist natürlich wahr. Aber manchmal muss man eben gewisse Sachen verschweigen, du kennst die Menschen doch. Ich würde es nicht lügen nennen. Nur wenn es etwas Ernstes ist, dann musst du es ihm natürlich sagen. Außerdem machen dich deine Titel ja nicht zu jemand anderem – wenn er Jane mag, dann kann er nichts gegen die Herzogin von Nargotha haben. Man muss halt bloß vorsichtig sein, es gibt so viele Speichellecker, sobald sie erfahren, wer wir sind."

„Aber was soll ich denn sagen?"

„Nun ja, wir kommen ja gerade aus den USA – schließlich haben wir dort die letzten vier Jahre studiert. Und was wir jetzt genau machen werden, das ist ja noch nicht klar." Sie stellte eine Art Lebenslauf auf. „Aber Jane, ich will dich zu nichts anstiften – ich würde es so machen. Schlussendlich musst du es selbst entscheiden."

„Nein, nein, es ist schon ganz gut so. Wir kennen das ja… Wenn wir hier schon als Touristen unterwegs sind, dann will ich auch ganz normal behandelt werden."

_Und wenn es dann doch die große Liebe ist, dann hält sie das auch aus_, dachte Lizzy. Jane verhielt sich ungewöhnlich.

Um sich selbst machte sich Lizzy wenig Gedanken. Sie erwartete ein paar nette Tage in Rom – mehr nicht. Auch so jemanden wir Charles zu finden, war doch sehr unwahrscheinlich – hier, in Rom, vielleicht sogar unter den Touristen? Nein, das erschien ihr gänzlich unmöglich. Sie wusste zudem, welche Erwartungen an sie als zukünftige Königin ihre Landes und ihren Ehemann gestellt wurden. Nein, sie würde so etwas nicht zulassen dürfen. Den Mann fürs Leben würde sie hier ohnehin nicht finden. Sie war doch erst 25, diese Gedanken verdrängte sie schnell wieder.

* * *

Auf dem Weg nach Hause merkte Will, dass mit seinem Freund irgendetwas anders war. Er wirkte merkwürdig abwesend.

„Sag mal, Will, glaubst du an die große Liebe?", fragte Charles dann auch unvermittelt.

„Was?", lautete die vollkommen überraschte Antwort.

„Die Liebe, mein Freund, die Liebe. Man findet sie einfach so ganz unverhofft. Morgen treffe ich mich mit ihr, Jane. Ich zähle die Stunden."

Was war denn jetzt passiert? War Charles verrückt geworden? Er sprach von einer Jane… Wer zum Teufel war Jane?

„Jane?", fragte Will langsam.

„Das Mädchen aus dem Kino – habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie glücklich ich bin, dass du mich mitgenommen hast? Ich habe sie eben wieder getroffen. Ich sage es dir, sie hat das bestimmte Etwas, sie ist ein Engel. Ich habe mich so gut mit ihr verstanden. Ich treffe sie und ihre Freundin morgen um 12 am Trevi-Brunnen."

Bei Will schrillten die Alarmglocken. Charles war ziemlich schnell mit Liebesbekundungen und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er irgendwelchen geldgeilen Frauen aufgesessen war. Es war doch ein komischer Zufall, dass er dieser Jane so kurz hintereinander begegnet war. Die beiden waren inkognito in Rom unterwegs, aber sie könnten ja doch erkannt worden sein. In ihrer Heimat Großbritannien gehörten sie zu den begehrtesten Junggesellen. Und dann hier in Rom, während eines Geschäftsaufenthalts, die große Liebe finden? Er blieb skeptisch.

„Du hast ihr nicht zufällig gesagt, dass du Lord Bingley bist?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Wollte sie sich mit dir treffen?"

„Oh nein, sie kennt mich nur als Charles und die Idee mit dem Treffen kam von mir. Weißt du, sie und ihre Freundin sind erst seit heute in Rom. Sie hatten noch nicht die Gelegenheit zum Sightseeing."

Will war etwas beruhigt, aber er blieb misstrauisch. Es war nun einfach so, dass ihnen in ihrer Heimat die Frauen zu Füßen lagen, da sie einfach die perfekte Partie darzustellen schienen: jung, gut aussehend, reich, Single und adelig. Eigentlich hatte er nur schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht. Die Frauen verhielten sich einfach anders, wenn sie wussten, dass es sich bei Charles um Lord Charles Henry Richard Paul Bingley, Earl of Shrewsbury, handelte und er selbst Lord Fitzwilliam Edward Peter Benedict Harald Darcy, Duke of Derbyshire, war. Die Person galt eigentlich gar nicht, nur das Äußere schien wichtig zu sein und das hasste er! Für ihn als Mensch interessierten sich nur die wenigsten. So sehr er Charles sein Glück auch gönnte, er würde vorsichtig bleiben. Beobachten hieß die Devise, ihm würde ja wohl kaum das gleiche Glück wie seinem Freund widerfahren.

* * *

_Lieber Papa!_

_Bitte mach Dir keine Sorgen, wenn Du das hier liest. Ich habe mir frei genommen. Ich weiß, eigentlich gehört es sich nicht für ein Mädchen in meiner Stellung, aber einmal in meinem Leben möchte ich mich wie eine ganz normale 25-jährige benehmen, bevor ich mich ganz in den Dienst meines/unseres Volkes stelle._

_Gib mir eine Woche in Rom – mehr brauche ich nicht, dann bin ich wieder zurück. Lass nicht nach mir suchen, ich möchte mich nicht verstecken müssen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, schließlich bin ich doch dein großes Mädchen! Außerdem ist Jane bei mir, uns wird nichts geschehen. Ich bitte Dich nicht um diesen Gefallen – ich erwarte von Dir, dass Du meinen kleinen Alleingang akzeptierst. Ich weiß, Du wirst es verstehen._

_Wir sehen uns in spätestens 7 Tagen im Schloss._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Lizzy_

Darunter ein Abdruck ihres Siegels.

Als König George den Brief von seiner Tochter, den er am Morgen auf seinem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte, durchgelesen hatte, lächelte er. Ja, das war seine Lizzy. Sollte sie noch einmal ihren Spaß haben. Bald schon würde genug Verantwortung auf ihren Schultern lasten.

* * *

Aus Angst, zu spät zu kommen, waren Lizzy und Jane schon eine halbe Stunde zu früh am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Nach ihrem Auszug aus der Botschaft hatten sie sich ein Hotelzimmer gesucht und waren mit der U-Bahn gefahren. Glücklicherweise war auch Charles, der seinen Freund mitgebracht hatte, zu früh.

„Hi", sagte die beiden Verliebten und wussten nicht recht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten.

„Das ist Will", stellte Charles schließlich seinen Freund vor. „Er kennt sich in Rom viel besser aus und er spricht Italienisch."

„Ach, das tut Lizzy auch", sagte Jane. „Das ist ja ungemein praktisch."

Will und Lizzy gaben sich zur Begrüßung die Hand. Beide beäugten sich und den jeweiligen Freund/die jeweilige Freundin.

_Nett, sympathisch,_ war Wills erster Gedanke. Er konnte Charles Zuneigung zu Jane sehr gut verstehen, auf den ersten Blick schienen sie wirklich gut zueinander zu passen. Jane war zurückhaltend und schüchtern, zudem war sie aber auch noch außergewöhnlich hübsch, groß und blond, das entsprach, nun ja, Charles' Beuteschema.

Ihre Freundin Lizzy war auch außergewöhnlich hübsch, aber auf eine andere Weise. Sie war eher der dunkle Typ, ihre braunen Haare hatte sie zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, aber es war auch ihre Art, die anders war. Lizzys blaue Augen blitzten fröhlich und neugierig und es schien, als vergebe sie ihre Sympathien nicht halbherzig. Es entging ihm zudem nicht, dass auch sie eine scharfe Beobachterin war. Sie musterte ihn und seinen Freund aufmerksam.

_Charles scheint ja echt ein netter Kerl zu sein_, dachte Lizzy. _Ja, er passte zu Jane._ Und sein Freund… Lizzy würde nicht untertreiben, wenn sie sagte, dass er einer der bestaussehendsten Männer war, den sie je getroffen hatte. Er war groß und dunkelhaarig und schien auch sehr gut gebaut zu sein. _Wenn er jetzt auch noch was in der Birne hat und nett ist_, dachte sie,_ dann kann man ihn wohl als Traumtyp bezeichnen._

„Was habt ihr denn geplant?", fragte Jane.

„Habt ihr schon einmal den Vatikan besucht?", fragte Charles. Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, dann geht es da hin. Petersdom und so, mal gucken, ob der Papst – Wills Namensvetter – anwesend ist."

„Benedikt?", fragte Lizzy. „Ah, die famosen Mittelnamen? Da kann ich auch so mein Lied von singen. Aber Benedikt geht ja noch." _Ich bringe es in der Gesamtheit auf neun Namen, _dachte sie für sich,_ Elizabeth Sophy Alexandra Maria Rose Magdalena Catherine Iris Henrietta._

„Jep, Benedict ist okay", sagte Will nur und dachte an die Qualen, die er wegen seines schrecklichen Vornamens Fitzwilliam ausgestanden hatte.

Die vier machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg, wobei sich sofort eine klare Zweiteilung ergab: Charles kümmerte sich nur um Jane, wodurch sich Will und Lizzy miteinander arrangieren mussten. Das war vielleicht auch besser so, denn im Gegensatz zu Jane, die wegen Charles kaum ein Auge für die Sehenswürdigkeiten um sie herum hatte, interessierte sich Lizzy sehr wohl für das, was Will ihr über die ewige Stadt erzählen konnte.

_Gebildet ist er auch noch!,_ dachte Lizzy und sah sich den Mann an ihrer Seite noch genauer an. Er schien wirklich perfekt zu sein, extrem gut aussehend, gebildet, zuvorkommend, freundlich… Nein, ein Manko hatte er: Er war sehr reserviert. War das Schüchternheit? Nein, eher nicht, aber er schien nicht leicht zu knacken zu sein, an ihn heranzukommen schien schwierig zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er schlecht Erfahrungen gemacht?

Letzteres dachte Will auch über Lizzy._ Sie hält sich bedeckt, _bemerkte er._ Sie scheint wohl ehrlich interessiert zu sein, aber Emotionen und Gefühle gibt sie dann doch nicht so schnell preis. Das scheint eine lang zuvor gelernte Lektion zu sein._

Insgesamt war er positiv überrascht von Jane und insbesondere Lizzy. Sie war so anders als die Frauen, mit denen er sonst so zu tun hatte, die waren so unterwürfig und so bestrebt, ihm zu gefallen. Da war Lizzy anders, die schien ihre eigene Meinung zu haben und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn auch so behandeln würde, wenn sie denn wüsste, wer er war. Und sie war gebildet, sie wusste, was sie tat und schien über eine gesunde Portion Selbstbewusstsein zu verfügen. Aber da war auch etwas, das er nicht ganz beschreiben konnte, es war da, aber er konnte nicht mit dem Finger darauf zeigen. Nun ja, dann genoss er einfach nur ihre überaus nette Gesellschaft.

Beide wussten nicht, wann sie sich das letzte Mal so gut mit einem/einer (fast) Wildfremden unterhalten hatten. Zunächst ging es – wie angekündigt – in den Vatikan. Lizzy war begeistert vom Petersdom und all den anderen Kulturschätzen, die es dort zu sehen gab. Der Papst war Zuhause, aber Lizzy verriet lieber nicht, dass sie den ehemaligen Kardinal Joseph Ratzinger kannte. Vor einigen Jahren war sie – als sie zusammen mit ihrem Vater eine Privataudienz bei Seiner Heiligkeit, Papst Johannes Paul II. besucht hatte – auch dem damals noch Vorsitzenden der Glaubenskongregration begegnet.

Danach ging es weiter zur Engelsburg. Um sich von seiner attraktiven Begleiterin abzulenken, beobachtete Will den Umgang zwischen Jane und Charles. Als Lizzy die Aufmerksamkeit den beiden gegenüber bemerkte, sprach sie ihn sofort darauf an: „Dir ist schon bewusst, dass wir uns nicht in jedem Urlaub von irgendwelchen Kerlen abschleppen lassen, oder?" fragte sie ihn. „Das mit Jane hier ist echt was besonderes, so habe ich sie noch nie – oder sagen wir, selten – erlebt."

„Das hätte ich auch nicht von euch beiden gedacht. Außerdem könnte man Ähnliches ja auch über Charles und mich sagen, dass wir hier, weil wir hier wohnen, einfach wahllos Touristinnen angraben. Aber auch Charles verhält sich außergewöhnlich."

„Na, da bin ich ja beruhigt."

Sie schwiegen, während Lizzy jetzt Jane und Charles beobachtete, die ihnen gegenüber saßen, aber nur miteinander beschäftigt waren, richtete Will seinen Blick auf Lizzy. In seinen Augen gewann sie immer mehr. Sie war bezaubernd! Eine Traumfrau, absolut, aber er musste aufpassen, dass er in seiner Bewunderung nicht zu weit ging. Sie gehörte nicht in seine Welt, nach ihrem Urlaub würden sie sich doch ohnehin nicht wieder sehen.

Als Lizzy bemerkte, dass _sie_ jetzt beobachtet wurde, wusste sie zunächst nicht, ob ihr das jetzt unangenehm sein sollte oder nicht. Schließlich ging sie auf Konfrontationskurs und starrte zurück. Er hielt ihrem Blick stand, wie lange sie sich so ansehen, konnte sie nicht sagen, es war einfach nur lautlose Kommunikation zwischen ihnen. Schließlich aber, als Lizzy spöttisch eine Augenbraue hob, war es damit vorbei, denn Will musste wegen dieses Gesichtsausdrucks lachen. _Diese Grübchen! Gott, er hat Grübchen_!, dachte Lizzy,_ was für ein süßes Lachen er hat! Und sein Blick eben war ihr gar nicht unangenehm gewesen, ganz im Gegenteil…_

Am Nachmittag kauften sie sich ein Eis und setzten sich in ein kleines Straßencafé.

„Also", begann Lizzy schließlich das Gespräch, „was macht ihr denn sonst so, wenn ihr nicht gerade junge Touristinnen durch die Stadt führt?"

„Charles und ich, wir arbeiten hier in Rom für einige Zeit", sagte Will. „Ich für _Anne's_ und Charles für _Shwearl_."

„_Anne's_? Diese Luxushotel-Kette?"

„Jo."

„In einem Hotel? Echt?", fragte Lizzy. „Was machst du denn so? Portier, Concierge, Küchenchef…?"

„Nee, eher so hinter den Kulissen, ein langweiliger Bürojob in der Verwaltung." Er sagte wohl besser nicht, dass er sozusagen der Chef von _Anne's_ war, wie auch von all den anderen Unternehmen, die zu Darcy Enterprises gehörten.

„Ah", sagte Lizzy, „das geht ja noch, Bürojob, ja, da bist du der Typ für. Dann hast du ja auch ganz normale Arbeitszeiten, nicht Schichtdienst wie andere im Hotel, sondern von Montags bis Freitags im Büro sitzen und die Wochenenden frei?", neckte sie ihn.

„So kann man es sagen", sagte Will nur und wollte lieber gar nicht an den Berg an Arbeit denken, der Zuhause noch auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Eigentlich sollte er auch heute (einem Samstag) arbeiten, aber er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass er den Tag so abwechslungsreich in so angenehmer Gesellschaft verbringen würde.

„Was ist denn _Shwearl_ für eine Unternehmen?", fragte Lizzy neugierig. „Das sagt mir nichts."

„Ein Technologie-Konzern", es war Will, der antwortete. „Der Stammsitz ist in England, Italien ist einer der Auslandssitze. Es war mehr oder weniger Zufall, dass wir hier gleichzeitig arbeiten, wir kennen uns schon länger, wir haben zusammen studiert." Er merkte, dass er versuchte, vom Thema wegzukommen. Er wollte (noch) nicht, dass die Mädchen wussten, wer ihnen gegenüber saß.

„Studiert, was denn?", fragte Lizzy.

„BWL", sagte Charles.

„Nein!", rief Jane. „Ha! Das habe ich auch!"

„Ehrlich?", Charles war ganz entzückt.

„Ja, also BWL war mein Hauptfach, ich hatte eine etwas komische Kombination, ich habe nämlich auch Kurse in englischer Literatur belegt."

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass du auch BWL studiert hast", sprach Will (ganz froh über den Themenwechsel) Lizzy an.

„Nicht ganz. Ich habe Kurse belegt – man kann sagen, ich verfüge über eine gewisse betriebswirtschaftliche Grundbildung – aber mein Schwerpunkt war Politikwissenschaften."

Die Art, wie sie das sagte, macht Will stutzig. „Wolltest du das nicht?", fragte er.

„Ach ja, es war nett zu studieren, aber es war halt nur meine zweite Wahl."

„Und die erste wäre gewesen?"

„Medizin."

„Woran ist es gescheitert?"

„Mein Vater sagte, Politikwissenschaft sei wohl besser für mich." _Und es wäre wohl nicht gut, wenn die Thronerbin als Ärztin für Ärzte ohne Grenzen in Krisengebiete geht_ – denn das war ihr Traum gewesen.

Will merkte, dass er ein empfindliches Thema getroffen hatte und sagte weiter nichts.

Sie beschlossen schließlich, sich noch das Pantheon anzuschauen. Auf dem Weg dahin mussten sie eine recht belebte Straße überqueren. Charles – schon ganz daran gewöhnt – ging einfach über die Straße, so machte man das, freiwillig hielten die Autos nämlich nicht an, und zog Jane mit sich.

Lizzy wollte es ihm nachtun und hatte bereits den ersten Schritt getan, als Will, der hinter ihr ging, von links eine Bewegung bemerkte. Reflexartig griff er nach ihrem Arm und zog sie zurück zu sich – keine Sekunde zu früh: einen Augenblick später rauschten zwei LKWs mit vollem Tempo vorbei.

Die beiden standen am Straßenrand und waren geschockt, sie merkten nicht, dass Will Lizzy fest im Arm hielt und diese sich wiederum an ihn klammerte. Jane und Charles kamen wieder zu ihnen zurück.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Jane.

„Ich hätte sterben können", sagte Lizzy. „Ich hätte sterben können", wiederholte sie, sie war nicht hysterisch oder so, sie sagte es einfach so wie eine Feststellung gerade heraus. „Ich hätte sterben können…", sagte sie noch einmal leise.

„Lizzy wäre gerade eben beinahe von einem LKW überfahren worden", erklärte Will.

„Oh", war das einzige, was den anderen dazu einfiel.

In diesem Augenblick merkten Will und Lizzy, wie nahe sie sich standen. Will hatte immer noch schützend seine Arme um sie gelegt und sie an sich gezogen. Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter. Es fiel beiden schwer, voneinander loszulassen, die unmittelbare körperliche Präsenz des anderen war alles andere als unangenehm.

Beim erneuten Überqueren der Straße nahm Will Lizzy diesmal an der Hand, ließ dann aber überraschenderweise danach sofort los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Das verstörte Lizzy jetzt ein wenig, was war los mit ihm? Auch der Schock?

Will war plötzlich klar geworden, auf welch gefährlichem Terrain er sich bewegte. _Es darf nicht! Es geht nicht!,_ schrillten plötzlich alle Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf. Das gerade eben war schon eine ziemlich gefährliche Sache gewesen, es war ihm viel zu schwer gefallen, sie loszulassen. _Er musste aufpassen,_ redete er sich ein.

Lizzy bemerkte die plötzliche Veränderung in seinem Verhalten und das verwirrte sie, plötzlich war das Pantheon nicht mehr so interessant.

Jane bemerkte den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung ihrer Freundin und dachte, es liege an dem Schock von der Sache eben, mit dem LKW – Lizzy war ganz blass. Sie war auch nicht mehr ganz da. Es war ihr ganz recht, es auf den Beinahe-Unfall schieben zu können.

Die beiden Frauen verabschiedeten sich früher als erwartet und kehrten in ihr Hotel zurück, der Tag endete dann doch ziemlich abrupt, aber Lizzy wollte weg von Will. Plötzlich war da etwas, das sie nicht richtig einordnen konnte.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Will verbrachte eine schlaflose Nacht. Er mochte Lizzy, sehr sogar und viel stärker als er es sich erlauben durfte. Ihm war klar, dass es gefährlich werden könnte, mehr durfte er nicht zulassen. Wer war sie denn? – Eine junge, unbekümmerte Studentin, die noch viel mit ihrem Leben vorhatte. Sie passte nicht in sein Leben, nicht zu ihm, versuchte er sich einzureden, während ihm eine kleine Stimme im Hinterkopf vorbetete, dass sie eigentlich nahezu perfekt für ihn war. Es durfte mit ihnen einfach nicht sein, nein, ihre Welten waren einfach zu unterschiedlich, er war ein milliardenschwerer Großunternehmer aus dem Hochadel (er konnte seine Vorfahren bis ins 11. Jahrhundert zurückverfolgen), in die englische High Society würde sie nicht passen – er selbst musste aufgrund seines Status schon so viele Opfer bringen – nein, das ging nicht.

Außerdem kannte er sie erst seit einem Tag und da machte er sich schon solche Gedanken! Er hatte sie schon entschieden zu weit an sich heran gelassen, das kannte er sonst von sich gar nicht, war er aufgrund negativer Erfahrungen doch eher zurückhaltend und vorsichtig. Sie beeinflusste ihn halt doch mehr, als ihm lieb war!

Unter anderen Umständen vielleicht… nein, daran durfte er gar nicht denken, es war nun mal so wie es war, schon oft hatte er sich eine Änderung seiner Lebensumstände gewünscht, aber das war nicht möglich. Er würde sich einfach zurückhalten müssen und dann würde er sie bald vergessen! Aber es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt, als er sie nach ihrem Beinahe-Unfall in den Armen gehalten hatte…

Auch Lizzy konnte nicht schlafen und wälzte sich in ihrem Bett hin und her, sie dachte an Will. Verdammt, was war bloß los mit ihr? Zuerst hatte sie ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht richtig einordnen können, aber jetzt wusste sie, dass es nach diesem (nahezu) perfekten Tag in Rom gefährlich geworden war. Sie hatte, ohne sich dessen überhaupt richtig bewusst zu sein, an einem Tag viel zu starke Gefühle für ihn entwickelt. Es hatte sich entschieden zu gut angefühlt, als er sie, nachdem sie fast von diesem LKW überfahren worden war, in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Außerdem erklärte seine Kälte danach doch alles…

Hätte sie ihn woanders kennen gelernt, hätte sie ihn definitiv in die Sparte „absoluter Traummann" eingeordnet, aber jetzt… er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wer sie wirklich war. Ein weiterer Ausbau ihrer Bekanntschaft war einfach unmöglich, er war ein einfacher Hotelangestellter, er würde mit der Wahrheit nicht umgehen können, zwischen ihnen lagen Welten! Nein, nein, sie durfte ihn nicht näher an sich heranlassen, dass sie jetzt schon eine schlaflose Nacht (obwohl sie ihn nicht einmal 24 Stunden kannte!) mit den Gedanken an ihn verbrachte, zeigte ja schon, wie weit es gekommen war.

Sie musste diese bestimmt nur kurze Neigung einfach unterdrücken, ein paar Tage mit ihm – wegen Janes Wohl – verbringen und ihn dann nicht wieder sehen. Die Gefühle, die schon da waren, musste sie einfach ignorieren. Wenn er später mal herausfand, wer sie war, dann konnte er es ja stolz allen seine Bekannten erzählen – obwohl, dafür war er nicht der Typ und würde man ihm das denn überhaupt glauben?

* * *

So viel zur Theorie, aber die in der Nacht gefassten Vorsätze am nächsten Tag in die Tat umzusetzen, erschien irgendwie (merkwürdigerweise) unmöglich. So sehr sie es sich auch vorgenommen hatten, am nächsten Morgen suchten sie unwillkürlich wieder die Nähe des anderen. Dazu kam auch, dass sie sich aufgrund ihres neuen Transportmittels ziemlich nahe kamen: Charles hatte, um in Rom besser voranzukommen, zwei Motorroller besorgt. Da er selbst Jane hinten als Sozia mitnahm, setzte Lizzy sich hinter Will und schlang, um sich festzuhalten, ihre Arme um seine Taille. Die körperliche Nähe, als sie beide auf der kurzen Sitzfläche ihres Gefährts saßen, war einfach nur erhebend. Will erwies sich als ausgezeichneter Chauffeur, obwohl er gefährlich wenig an den Straßenverkehr, sondern vielmehr an die schöne Frau, die hinter ihm saß, dachte.

Als sie schließlich anhielten, wussten die beiden Frauen zunächst nicht, wo sie sich befanden. Was gab es denn hier zu sehen?

„Habt ihr den Film _Ein Herz und eine Krone_ gesehen?", fragte Charles.

Natürlich hatten sie das, das war ja ein Klassiker. Zudem hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, da hatten sich Jane und Elizabeth alle Prinzessinnen-Filme angeguckt – sozusagen als Vergleichsmaterial. Jetzt fiel Lizzy auf, dass es doch gewisse Parallelen gab: Natürlich, auch der Film spielte in Rom, auch Lizzy war sozusagen weggelaufen (obwohl sie ihrem Vater Bescheid gesagt und Jane bei sich hatte) und auch sie hatte jemanden getroffen – wobei Will doch wohl kaum ein Reporter sein würde… Und dann das Ende, Lizzy erinnerte sich, dass es kein Happy End gegeben hatte, jeder war gezwungenermaßen seinen Weg gegangen…

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Szene, wo die beiden zu diesem Mund der Wahrheit gehen? Hier ist er", er deutete auf die Wand, „der echte Bocca della Veritá. Ihr wisst ja, was passieren kann, oder?"

„Nicht mehr ganz genau…", sagte Jane.

„Ihr steckt die Hand in die Öffnung da, den Mund halt", erklärte Will, „und wenn ihr die Unwahrheit gesagt habt, dann wird eure Hand abgebissen. Traut ihr euch?"

Charles steckte ohne zu zögern die Hand in den Mund, ebenso tat es Jane. Lizzy wollte es ihnen gleichtun, als sie plötzlich zurückschreckte. Moment mal… nein, sie hatte nicht gelogen, nur halt Teile von der Wahrheit verschwiegen, das war doch nicht so schlimm… es war ja besser so…

Will merkte, dass sie zögerte. „Na, Lizzy, hast du Angst? Hast du uns etwa irgendwann die Unwahrheit erzählt?", neckte er sie.

„Nein!", sagte diese heftiger als beabsichtigt. „Quatsch!"

Sie steckte ihre Hand in den Mund und zeigte sie ihm dann demonstrativ. „Siehste, sie ist noch dran! Außerdem glaube ich eh nicht daran!"

Ihre Reaktion machte Will stutzig, war sie nicht ehrlich gewesen? Okay, das war er auch nicht… aber so zurückzuschrecken… na ja, vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur zart besaitet…

Lizzy kam plötzlich der Gedanke, sofort abzureisen. Sie konnte den Privatjet ordern, es wurde hier jetzt wirklich ein Spiel mit dem Feuer… aber das konnte sie Jane nicht antun… _Halt dich zurück!, _dachte sie,_ das ist dir doch sonst nie schwer gefallen!_

Als Will sie wieder ansprach, zuckte sie in wenig zusammen. „Du wollest doch Medizin studieren, oder?", fragte er sie.

Sie nickte.

„Hattest du Latein?"

Sie nickte abermals.

„Dann werden dir die nächsten Ziele gefallen, geschichtlich sehr interessant: Forum Romanum, Kapitol, Circus Maximus und natürlich das Kolosseum."

Abermals machten sie sich auf den Weg und fuhren mit den Rollern durch die Stadt. Abermals scheiterte Lizzy mit ihrem Vorsatz, sich zurückzuhalten, kläglich. Sie fand bald ihre gute Laune wieder und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihm. Er erzählte ihr von seiner Schwester, diese war mehr als 10 Jahre jünger als er und sein Augapfel – und die einzige Frau in seinem Leben. _Er ist ja echt ein toller Bruder, _dachte Lizzy.

Sie wiederum erzählte ihm von ihrem Dasein als Einzelkind und Halbwaise. Jane war die Schwester, die sie nicht gehabt hatte.

Jetzt unterhielten sie sich schon über ihre Familien! Die beiden kamen sich wirklich näher, auch wenn sie doch noch etwas bedeckt die weiteren familiären Hintergründe betreffend waren.

Dabei kamen aber auch die Sehenswürdigkeiten nicht zu kurz, Lizzy war begeistert von den antiken Ruinen des Forum Romanum und des Circus Maximus. Natürlich waren diese schon zerfallen und nur noch ein Schatten der Macht und Pracht des ehemaligen römischen Weltreichs, aber sie strahlten trotzdem noch eine unbestimmte Faszination aus, immerhin handelte es sich um über 2000 Jahre alte Relikte.

Will betrachtete sie fasziniert, als sie ihre bewundernden Blicke und Hände über die antiken Säulen gleiten ließ. Sie ist so anders als alle anderen Frauen, deren Bekanntschaft er gemacht hatte. _Sie ist wundervoll, perfekt._ Die Stimme, die ihm sagte, sie sei einfach nicht geeignet (_ein College-Girl!!_), wurde leiser und leiser. Beide genossen den Tag einfach zu sehr, um sich weiter mit Gedanken an Zurückhaltung zu quälen.

* * *

Abends aßen die vier gemeinsam und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Als sie sich schließlich auf zum Kolosseum machten, war es bereits dunkel. Sie stiegen wieder auf die Roller und fuhren los. Wieder saß Lizzy dicht hinter Will, da sie den Arm abermals um seine Taille gelegt hatte, kam sie nicht umhin zu merken, dass sein Körperbau wirklich bemerkenswert war, sie konnte seine Muskeln spüren. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend legte sie ihren behelmten Kopf auf seinen Rücken. Die Atmosphäre war definitiv aufgeladen. „Hotelangestellter! Hotelangestellter! Hotelangestellter!", wiederholte immer wieder eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die von ihr aber geflissentlich ignoriert wurde.

Als sie am Kolosseum vorbeifuhren, hob sie den Kopf wieder und der Anblick verschlug ihr den Atem. Will fuhr langsamer und sie betrachtete in aller Ruhe dieses Monument der Weltgeschichte, das sich perfekt ausgeleuchtet vom Nachthimmel abhob. Es war einfach wundervoll.

Mit diesem Bild im Kopf hielten sie schließlich an. Will drehte sich zu ihr um: „Wir haben Charles und Jane verloren. Sie sind schneller gefahren als wir."

„Oh", war alles, was Lizzy dazu einfiel.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo sie hinfahren könnten?", fragte Will.

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Ich bezweifle, dass sie sich auf den Weg zu unserem Hotel machen. Jane hat meines Wissens nach auch kein Handy mit. Hat Charles eins dabei?"

Will versucht auf diese Weise, sie zu erreichen. „Er hat es ausgeschaltet", stellte er schließlich fest. „Das kann ich verstehen."

„Und wenn sie zu ihm gefahren sind?", fragte Lizzy.

„Dann hätten wir sie sehen müssen, wir sind an Charles Wohnung vorbei gefahren. Da stand kein Roller.

„Hhmmm…."

Sie schwiegen, dann waren sie zwei jetzt also alleine… damit hatten sie dann doch nicht gerechnet…

„Hier wohne ich übrigens", sagte Will und deutete auf das Haus, vor dem sie standen. „Ich habe hier vorübergehend meine Wohnung, bis ich nach England zurückkehre." Ihm gehörte übrigens das ganze Haus mit all seinen Wohnungen, die vermietet waren. Will wollte irgendwie das Gespräch aufrechterhalten.

Lizzy nahm den Helm ab und schüttelte ihre langen Locken, die sie offen trug. Will schaute ihr wie hypnotisiert dabei zu. Als sie das merkte, wurde sie rot und lächelte verlegen.

„Ich könnte dich…" fing er an und wollte desweiteren „nach Hause fahren" sagen, aber irgendwie wollte er nicht weiter reden.

„Willst du mit hoch kommen?", fragte er schließlich ganz spontan.

Eigentlich hätten alle Alarmsirenen losgehen müssen, aber irgendwie schienen diese angesichts dieser romantischen Stimmung in der lauen Sommernacht in Rom nicht richtig zu funktionieren.

Elizabeth nickte.

Das Treppenhaus war nur spärlich beleuchtet. Lizzy folgte Will die Treppe hinauf in den dritten Stock. Nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, drehte er sich um, um sie hinein zu bitten. Plötzlich standen sie sich unmittelbar gegenüber, sie konnten den Atem des jeweils anderen spüren. Elizabeth konnte einfach nicht mehr widerstehen, jetzt war alles egal, sie küsste ihn.

Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Irgendwie schafften sie es, in die Wohnung zu gelangen, ohne voneinander zu lassen. Will schob geistesabwesend mit seinem Fuß die Tür zu und drückte Lizzy dann an die Wand. Die Küsse wurden immer hungriger, Lizzy zog Wills T-Shirt aus und während sie sich weiter entkleideten und küssten, stolperten sie weiter in die Wohnung hinein. Schließlich hob Will sie einfach hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. So gingen sie schließlich in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

* * *

Als Will am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer. Auf der Suche nach Lizzy stand er auf und ging durch die Wohnung. Dabei sammelte er seine Kleidungsstücke auf, die immer noch auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Ihre Sachen waren verschwunden, sie war nicht mehr da! Er ging in die Küche, um etwas zu trinken. Er hatte doch wohl kaum alles nur geträumt, oder? Da sah er den Brief, der mit einem Magneten an die Kühlschranktür geheftet war.

_Lieber William,_

_vielleicht wirst Du mich hassen, nachdem Du das hier gelesen hast, vielleicht hältst Du mich aber auch einfach nur für feige, gemein, herzlos, gefühlskalt, weil ich nach dieser Nacht, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verschwunden bin und ja, es stimmt, ich wähle den einfachen Weg, ich konnte nicht anders._

_Glaub nicht, dass mir das nichts bedeutet hat oder dass ich so etwas ständig mache. Gerade, dass dies hier zwischen uns etwas Einmaliges war, macht es umso schwieriger. Aber es muss sein. Wenn es Dir so geht wie mir, dann wirst du den Kopf schütteln und Dich fragen, was das eigentlich alles soll, aber alles hier jetzt passiert nicht ohne Grund. Die Frage nach dem Warum kann ich Dir hier jetzt nicht beantworten, aber glaub mir, früher oder später wirst Du es verstehen, auch wenn sich das noch so klischeehaft anhören mag._

_Ich will mich bedanken für die zwei wundervollen Tage in Rom. Für mich waren sie besonders und ich werde mich ewig daran erinnern – ich weiß nicht, ob das gut ist, denn manchmal hilft gegen den Schmerz nur das Vergessen. Dieser Schmerz ist von mir selbst gewählt und muss sein. Vielleicht hältst Du mich für brutal, weil ich ihn auch dir antue (ich gehe wirklich davon aus, dass Du ähnlich wie ich empfindest), aber nur so kann man manchmal weiterleben. Weil es so besser ist._

_Das ist nur schwacher Trost, ich weiß, und mein Abgang hinterlässt viele offene Fragen. Eins aber kann ich Dir sagen: Du warst kein One-Night-Stand, ich bin nicht der „Sex ohne Gefühle"-Mensch, das kann ich nicht. Ich habe mich ehrlich in Dich verliebt, nur manchmal ist Liebe nicht genug – wieder so ein Klischee-Satz – aber hier gemeinerweise wahr._

_Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir deine Reaktion auf mein Geschreibsel nicht vorstellen, aber so kalt es sich auch anhören mag, ich habe getan, was ich für richtig hielt. Ich habe für Dich mit entschieden, das tut mir Leid. Was ich angerichtet habe, weiß ich nicht, noch einmal entschuldige ich mich für alles. Ich bereue nicht, was ich letzte Nacht oder die beiden Tage davor getan habe, es war wunderschön, aber das hätte nicht angedauert und so ziehe ich den Schlussstrich._

_Ich hoffe, dass Du einmal mit positiven Gedanken auf unsere gemeinsame Zeit zurückblicken kannst – ich kann es – und nicht zu sehr an den Schmerz denkst, den das Ende ausgelöst hat. Zwischen uns war etwas, aber es hat nicht sollen sein. Eines Tages wirst Du alles verstehen. Ich entscheide mich bewusst gegen diese starken Gefühle, denn es gibt wichtigeres im Leben – Verantwortung anderen gegenüber zum Beispiel._

_Viel mehr kann ich nicht mehr sagen, als dass mir alles Negative Leid tut. Erleichterung der Schmerzen bringt Dir das nicht wirklich, das ist wohl mein Fehler._

_Als letztes möchte ich dir sagen: Ich liebe Dich, deshalb muss ich gehen._

_In Liebe,_

_Lizzy_

Darunter ein Stempel, der aussah wie ein Siegel.

William ließ den Brief fallen und warf die Glasflasche, die er in der Hand hielt, an die Wand, wo sie in 1000 Teile zersplitterte.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

_10 Monate später_

Irgendetwas war mit seiner Tochter passiert, das hatte der König sofort nach der Rückkehr aus Rom bemerkt. Als sie schon am dritten Tag wieder bei Hofe aufgetaucht war, hatte er sich gewundert – hatte sie doch von einer Woche Urlaub geschrieben. Und die Art nach ihrer Rückkehr überraschte ihn, eigentlich hätte sie nach ihrem kleinen Abenteuer aufgedreht und stolz sein müssen und ihm jedes noch so kleine Detail erzählen sollen, aber nichts von dem war passiert. Schweigend und seltsam abwesend hatte sie ihre wachsenden Pflichten als Thronerbin und erste Frau im Staate aufgenommen. Der König hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie nicht mit dem Herzen dabei.

Auch das Verhältnis zu Jane, ihrer Vertrauten aus Kindheitstagen, schien sich merklich abgekühlt haben. Sonst waren die beiden unzertrennlich gewesen, Jane hatte eigentlich bei ihnen gewohnt, aber jetzt hatte Jane sich in ihr eigenes kleines Reich zurückgezogen und dort, wie man hörte, die Zügel in die Hand genommen.

Eigentlich hätte der König auf Liebeskummer getippt, aber das traute er seiner Tochter nicht zu. Lizzy war viel zu vernünftig, um sich im Urlaub in irgendeinen Wildfremden zu verlieben (sie war ja nur zwei Tage weg gewesen) und ihm dann so lange nachzutrauern. Sie wusste viel zu gut, wer sie war und was man von ihr erwartete. Sich einfach so zu verlieben, das passte nicht.

Der König seufzte, in solchen Situationen fehlte ihm seine Frau schmerzlich. _Mit ihr könnte Lizzy von Frau zu Frau über ihre Sorgen reden,_ dachte er. Er fühlte sich damit überfordert. Einmal hatte er sie in ihrem Zimmer aufsuchen wollten und sie hatte in der Fensterbank gesessen und seufzend aus dem Fenster gestarrt, da hatte er das klärende Gespräch doch lieber sein lassen. Er vermisste seine Frau, die gestorben war, als Lizzy 5 Jahre alt gewesen war. Glücklicherweise besagte die Verfassung ihres Landes schon seit Mitte der 50er Jahre, dass das erstgeborene Kind unabhängig vom Geschlecht die Herrschaft übernehmen würde, sodass er nicht noch einen männlichen Erben produzieren und noch einmal heiraten musste, um den Herrschaftsanspruch der Familie zu sichern. Er hatte seine Frau sehr geliebt und war glücklich, dass sie ihm Lizzy geschenkt hatte. Sie war sein ein und alles. Aber jetzt fragte er sich, ob er ihr nicht zu viel zugemutet hatte. Mit 16 hatte sie offiziell den Platz ihrer Mutter als erste Frau im Staate eingenommen und war auf ihr Amt vorbereitet worden. Zahlreiche Auslandsaufenthalte folgten und mit 21 war sie fürs Studium in die Staaten gegangen, wo sie noch einmal relativ unbehelligt sein sollte.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr wirkte sie reifer denn je, wie eine Regentin in der Warteschleife. König George war jetzt 65 Jahre alt, aber er spielte noch nicht mit dem Gedanken an eine Abdankung, erst sollte Lizzy ihre eigene Familie gegründet haben und noch das Leben genießen – den Aufenthalt in Rom hatte er ihr gern gegönnt. Sie entlastete ihren Vater sehr. Was war jetzt bloß los mit ihr? Zum Teufel, er wusste nicht, was er mit ihr anstellen sollte. Sie erledigte ihre Aufgaben ohne Murren und mit Bravour, die meisten Menschen waren verzückt von der jungen Kronprinzessin, aber der König merkte, dass etwas anders war. Es fehlt der Enthusiasmus, früher hatte sie wirkliches Interesse am Volk gezeigt, jetzt wirkte sie fast gefühlskalt, reserviert gegenüber den Menschen, als spiele sie nur eine ungeliebte Rolle.

Gerade in diesem Augenblick betrat das Objekt seiner sorgenvollen Gedanken sein Zimmer.

„Papa, ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles glatt geht mit dem Ball morgen. Ist alles organisiert?"

„Ja, alles perfekt, mein Kind. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, es ist ja nicht dein erstes Mal, du kennst die Prozedur ja schon. Du musst dir gar keine Gedanken machen."

„Gut." Elizabeth wollte die Tür gerade schließen, als ihr Vater sie zurück rief.

„Elizabeth?"

„Ja?"

„Ähm, nun ja", verdammt, jetzt fehlten ihm die Worte. „Ich wollte nur, also… zu dir… Ich möchte dir morgen gern jemanden vorstellen. Wir bekommen Besuch aus dem Ausland, der Besitzer von _Anne's _kommt vorbei, er plant ja eines seiner Projekte in unserer Stadt und da er zum englischen Hochadel gehört, habe ich ihn eingeladen. Du solltest ihn kennen lernen."

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie bei der Erwähnung von _Anne's_ die Farbe aus dem Gesicht seiner Tochter gewichen war.

„Gut", sagte sie erneut. „Sonst noch etwas?"

Der König schüttelte den Kopf und Elizabeth verließ das Zimmer. Jetzt war er schon wieder nicht zur Sache gekommen! Er seufzte.

Bei der Erwähnung von _Anne's_ waren Elizabeths Gedanken natürlich sofort zu Will geeilt. _Er hatte gesagt, er arbeite für die Hotelkette, was er jetzt wohl machte? Ob er immer noch in Rom war?_

Auch nach 10 Monaten waren ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht abgekühlt. Sie bereute ihr plötzliches Verschwinden zutiefst. Warum zum Teufel hatte sie das getan? Doch es war zu spät. Sie liebte ihn, aber jetzt musste sie mit dieser Entscheidung leben. Ob er wohl schon wusste, mit wem er die Nacht verbracht hatte? Sie war ein von der Presse recht unbehelligtes Königskind (weil das Interesse an ihr und ihrem Vater sehr gering war) und sie wusste nicht, ob er sich mit den europäischen Königshäusern auskannte. Hatte er wohl schon von ihrer wahren Identität erfahren?

Elizabeth litt. Auch Jane, ihre beste Freundin, redete nicht mehr mit ihr, ihre Beziehung war vollkommen erkaltet. Sie machten Elizabeth für ihre Trennung von Charles verantwortlich. Durch die überstürzte Abreise, zu der sie Jane quasi gezwungen hatte, war diese von ihm getrennt worden und noch nicht einmal eine Nachricht hatte sie hinterlassen können. So weit wie Lizzy war Jane mit Charles nicht gegangen, aber auch sie litt an extremem Liebeskummer. Noch nicht einmal den Nachnamen ihres Liebsten kannte sie. Ihn ausfindig zu machen erschien ihr unmöglich. Sie machte Lizzy für ihr Leid verantwortlich, vor allem auch, weil diese nie den Grund für die plötzliche Abreise genannt hatte.

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy war nicht mehr lange in Rom geblieben. Lizzys Abgang hatte ihn tief getroffen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Was würde er darum geben, sie wieder zu sehen, damit sie ihm alles ins Gesicht sagen konnte. Zunächst war er wütend auf sie gewesen, ihn einfach so zu verlassen, zu meinen, mit diesem lächerlichen Brief würde alles besser werden. Er hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht verstanden. Er hatte sie so nah an sich heran gelassen wie nur wenige Menschen zuvor – er hatte sich wirklich in sie verliebt und nach der Nacht war ihm alles egal gewesen, ob er nun der Duke of Derbyshire war oder nicht, mit ihr wollte er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen. Und dann war sie einfach so verschwunden, mit so vagen Andeutungen, dass sie ihn zwar liebe, aber dass es so besser sei. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Hassen konnte er sie nicht. Er hatte den Brief auch nicht zerrissen oder verbrannt oder so, er hatte ihn noch immer – er kannte ihn auswendig. Vergessen konnte er sie nicht und da er nur ihren Vornamen kannte und noch nicht einmal wusste, in welchem Hotel sie gewohnt hatte, war sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Charles ging es nicht viel besser, mit Lizzy war auch Jane verschwunden, aber er hatte nichts von ihr. Will las von Zeit zu Zeit ihren Brief und schwelgte in schmerzlichen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen, aber Charles litt auch sehr stark, das konnte man sehen.

Will war so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zurückgekehrt und hatte sich in die Arbeit vergraben, Lizzys Namen hatte er vor niemandem mehr erwähnt, keiner Seele hatte er von ihr erzählt. Charles war noch geblieben, um Jane zu suchen, obwohl Will ihm die Hoffnungslosigkeit seines Unterfangens vor Augen geführt hatte. Natürlich war Charles ohne jede Spur und vollkommen zerschlagen aus Rom wiedergekommen. Will hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass er vielleicht mit Schuld am plötzlichen Verschwinden hatte, er nahm an, dass Lizzy die treibende Kraft bei der Abreise gewesen war und wenn er nicht so weit mit ihr gegangen wäre, dann hätte Charles wohl noch mehr Zeit mit Jane verbringen können, aber jetzt waren sie beide weg.

Will litt allein, er hatte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, um sie zu vergessen, er war noch verschlossener geworden, zu tief saß der Schmerz. Er hatte andere Frauen kennen gelernt, aber er konnte dieses eine Mädchen aus Rom nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Oftmals saß er abends allein in seinem Zimmer und schaute ins Leere, er dachte an sie und an die beiden wundervollen Tage in Rom, an alles, was sie zusammen gemacht hatten, jede noch so kleine Berührung. Will wusste, dass er immer mehr zu einem komischen Kauz wurde und es mittlerweile bitter war, dass er diese eine Frau nicht haben konnte, wo doch so viele andere zu seinen Füßen lagen, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Die „normale" Arbeit bot nicht genug Ablenkung. Jetzt hatte er persönlich das Projekt in Lothlorieth übernommen. Das Königreich in Südeuropa war eine Steueroase und dort plante er einen weitläufigen luxuriösen Gebäudekomplex. Er war in das Land gereist und hatte sich alles angesehen. Es gefiel ihm dort, aber auch hier lag die Erinnerung nicht weit. Die Amtssprache war Spanisch – das hatte Lizzy auch gesprochen und er wünschte sich, sie wäre jetzt hier mit ihm.

Als er die Einladung zum alljährlichen königlichen Ball anlässlich des Nationalfeiertages bekommen hatte, hatte er natürlich nicht ablehnen können. Wer weiß, vielleicht tat ihm diese andere Gesellschaft ja auch mal ganz gut und gute Verbindungen zur Herrscherfamilie (die, wie er erfahren hatte, nur aus dem König und seiner bildhübschen Tochter bestand) konnten bestimmt nicht schaden.

* * *

Prinzessin Elizabeth wartete einfach nur auf das Ende dieses Abends. Sie konnte nicht mehr, immer lächeln, Smalltalk hier, Smalltalk da, höflich sein, Interesse vortäuschen, sie wollte nicht mehr. Und gleich würde auch noch der Tanz losgehen. Vorher wollte ihr Vater sie noch mit diesem Duke bekannt machen, wahrscheinlich sollte sie mit ihm den Ball eröffnen, ihr Vater tanzte selbst nicht mehr. In Gedanken hatte sie sich ihn schon als dicken Mittvierzieger vorgestellt, der nur an Geld und Geschäfte dachte und nur gekommen war, um ihre Gunst für mögliche weitere Projekte zu erlangen. Er konnte aber auch noch so gut aussehend sein, alle noch so tollen Männer verblassten doch bei dem Gedanken an Will.

Und tatsächlich holte ihr Vater sie kurz darauf und führte sie auf einen hoch gewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Mann zu. _Er ist genauso groß wie Will,_ dachte Lizzy.

Ihr Vater wandte sich an den Mann. „Mylord, darf ich Ihnen meine Tochter vorstellen? Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und an meiner Stelle mit ihr den Ball eröffnen würden."

Der Mann nickte, Elizabeth stand noch hinter ihm, sie wollte ihm nicht vorgestellt werden.

Ihr Vater winkte sie an seine Seite. „Elizabeth, das ist Fitzwilliam Darcy, Duke of Derbyshire, Lord Darcy, das ist meine Tochter, Kronprinzessin Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blickte auf und wollte ihm die Hand reichen, als sie ihn plötzlich erkannte. _Es war Will!_ Das konnte nicht sein, ihr Verstand musste ihr einen Streich spielen, weil sie sich so sehr nach ihm gesehnt hatte.

Aber auch ihr Gegenüber erstarrte, was sehr dafür sprach, dass es auch auf seiner Seite ein Wiedererkennen gab. Er fing sich schneller als sie und seine Haltung wurde steifer, er verbeugte sich leicht.

„Königliche Hoheit", sagte er vollkommen ruhig.

„Sir", entgegnete Elizabeth mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

Ihr Vater hatte nichts davon bemerkt. Er legte einfach die Hand seiner Tochter in die seines Gastes und gab ihnen einen Schubs in Richtung Tanzfläche. Er gab das Zeichen für die Musik und ehe Elizabeth sich versah, drehte sie sich mit Will über die Tanzfläche.

Elizabeth sah ihn an, sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu lesen, er schien einen Punkt über ihrer rechten Schulter zu fixieren.

„Will", sagte sie leise, als immer mehr Paare auf die Tanzfläche traten und sie nicht mehr im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit standen.

Er blieb stumm.

„Will, es tut mir Leid."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon königliche Hoheit reden", lautete die Antwort.

_Gott, er hasste sie!_

„Will, lass mich erklären, lass mich mit dir reden."

„Tut Euch keinen Zwang an, königliche Hoheit, was auch immer Ihr zu sagen habt."

„Aus deiner Reaktion entnehme ich, dass du bis eben nichts von meiner wahren Identität wusstest – ich ja übrigens ebenso wenig von deiner. Denk doch, dass ich dich für jemand ganz anderen hielt, verstehst du mich?"

„Nur weiter königliche Hoheit, Ihr haltet Euch ganz gut. Ich nehme jetzt mal an, dass Ihr ja nicht alle nächtlichen sexuellen Abenteuer, die Ihr vor dem Aufstehen verlasst, auf dem offiziellen Ball Eures Vaters wieder trefft. Ihr macht das eigentlich ganz gut", seine Stimme klang hart.

„Du warst kein sexuelles Abenteuer. Ich hatte es doch geschrieben, ich mochte dich wirklich, aber als der für den ich dich hielt, hätte das mit uns nie im Leben geklappt. Ich hielt es für besser."

Will lachte kalt. „Angst vor einem Skandal, nicht wahr, _königliche Hoheit_? Es passte wohl nicht in Euer Weltbild, sich mit einem kleinen Angestellten von _Anne's_ zu zeigen. Seid Ihr schon einem Adeligen aus Eurem Land versprochen?"

„Ich bin niemandem versprochen. Versteh doch", flehte sie, „stell dir vor, du wärst wirklich nur ein Hotelangestellter gewesen und du hättest erfahren, dass ich die zukünftige Königin von Lothlorieth bin. Es wäre zu viel gewesen. Du kannst dir den Druck gar nicht vorstellen. Ein normaler Mensch kommt mit so etwas nicht klar, ich wollte dich schützen."

„Königliche Hoheit werden bestimmt einmal eine ganz hervorragende Monarchin. Ihr versteht es schon jetzt, Entscheidungen für andere zu treffen, ohne auf deren Wohl zu achten."

„Ich habe doch sehr wohl an dich gedacht, mehr sogar als an mich.

Will schnaufte. „Königliche Hoheit sind **_so_** selbstlos."

„Ich habe auch gelitten, glaub es mir. Aber ich war besorgt um dich. Ich dachte, du würdest es verstehen, sobald du weißt, wer ich wirklich bin." Warum hörten sich ihre Argumente so kalt und berechnend an?

Will sagte nichts und Elizabeth dachte schon, sie würden den Rest des Tanzes in Schweigen verbringen und ihn danach nicht wieder sehen, als er seinen Mund öffnete.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, Lizzy?", zischte er. „Einfach so abzuhauen und mir nur einen Brief zurückzulassen!? Das war nicht gerade die feine englische Art. Und dann auch noch so ein Brief, in dem steht, ich würde früher oder später alles verstehen. Wann hätte ich denn erfahren sollen, dass ich die Ehre mit der Kronprinzessin des Landes Lothlorieth hatte? So oft bist du ja dann doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu sehen. Und wie hätte ich dann darauf reagieren sollen? Hätte ich dankbar sein sollen, dass ich mit dir schlafen durfte und du dann so nett warst, mir wenigstens einen Brief zu hinterlassen, in dem du mir schreibst, dass du mich zwar liebst, aber es ging nicht anders? Sollte ich den verständnisvollen Verlassenen spielen? Wolltest du an meine Ehre appellieren? Hast du vielleicht gedacht, der Brief würde mich besänftigen, sodass ich meine Story á la ‚Was Prinzessinnen im Urlaub so treiben' nicht an irgendeine Boulevardzeitung verkaufe? Was zum Teufel wolltest du erreichen?

Als Prinzessin lernt man doch, sich an bestimmte Regeln zu halten. Gehört dazu nicht auch, dass man aufpasst, mit wem man Sex hat? Da du ja wusstest, was auf dem Spiel steht – du sprachst eben von Druck – hätte dir doch etwas Besseres einfallen sollen. Wir hätten nie miteinander schlafen dürfen. Zumindest ich hätte dich dann in besserer Erinnerung behalten. Ich hätte dich für stilvoller und reifer gehalten und gedacht, dass du dich wirklich kümmerst und mich nicht verletzten wolltest. Der Brief hätte eine ganz andere Wirkung gehabt und ich hätte mit anderen Gedanken an Rom gedacht. Aber dass wir miteinander im Bett waren hat es schlimm gemacht. Du hast mir wehgetan. Und nicht nur das. Hast du auch mal an Jane und Charles gedacht? Die sind auch nicht zusammen wegen uns. Charles hat nach ihr gesucht. Er heißt übrigens Lord Bingley, wenn du Jane davon erzählen willst. Die zwei haben vielleicht noch eine Chance. Aber für dich tut es mir Leid, ich habe schon viel zu viele Gedanken die letzten 10 Monate an dich verschwendet. Ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich an Liebe gedacht hast. Das kennst du doch gar nicht!"

Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und Elizabeth hatte einfach nur zugehört.

„Jane heißt Gardiner und sie ist die Herzogin von Nargotha", sagte sie dann.

„Na, wenn das alles ist, was du noch zu sagen hast."

„Was soll ich denn noch tun? Entschuldigt habe ich mich bereits. Viel habe ich zu meinen Worten im Brief und gerade eben nicht hinzuzufügen. Ich habe nicht vor, auf Knien um Vergebung zu bitten. Du bist ja auch nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen. Hast du vielleicht vorgehabt, mir am nächsten Morgen zu sagen, dass du Mr. Multimilliardär Fitzwilliam Darcy bist? Du hattest doch auch Angst, dass ich dich nur wegen deines Vermögens nehmen würde. Wie gesagt, ich bereue nichts, ich habe getan, was ich für richtig hielt. Aber ein wenig habe ich mich dann wohl auch in dir getäuscht. Ich denke, unsere Standpunkte sind hiermit geklärt." Will bemerkte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht.

Die Musik war vorbei, das Paar ging in entgegengesetzten Richtungen von der Tanzfläche und Will Darcy verließ den Saal.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

_König George von Lothlorieth gestorben_

_Der älteste Monarch Europas ist heute Nacht überraschend an einem Herzschlag verstorben, wie der Palast heute Morgen mitteilte._

_Die Nachricht löste Überraschung und Trauer in allen europäischen Ländern aus. Sämtliche Regierungschefs und Königshäuser drückten Prinzessin Elizabeth ihr tief empfundenes Beileid aus._

_Die 26-jährige Kronprinzessin übernimmt nach dem Tod ihres Vaters die Herrschaft über das Land. Sie ist nun die jüngste regierende Königin der Welt und führt ein Land mit geschätzten 4 Mio. Einwohnern._

_Der Palast verkündete eine 6-monatige Trauerzeit und gab an, die Beerdigung werde in einer Woche stattfinden. Vorher wolle man dem Volk noch einmal die Gelegenheit geben, sich von dem allseits beliebten König zu verabschieden. Angaben über die offizielle Thronbesteigung von Königin Elizabeth wurden nicht gemacht._

Will war erschüttert, als er die Neuigkeit erfuhr. Elizabeth – jetzt war sie herrschende Monarchin und Waise. Ihr Vater war tot – er erinnerte sich an den Tod seiner Mutter vor 8 Jahren, die ihrem Mann nach nur einem Jahr ins Grab gefolgt war, das war schmerzlich gewesen. Jetzt hatte sie ein trauriges Los ereilt und dabei lastete auch noch der Druck als Königin auf ihren jungen Schultern. Sie war 26, unglaublich, was für eine Bürde sie ab jetzt zu tragen hatte. Jetzt würden alle Augen auf sie und ihr Land gerichtet sein. Sie tat ihm Leid. Das wünschte man keinem Menschen.

Vor 2 Monaten hatte er sie das letzte Mal gesehen, auf diesem desaströsen Ball. Er hatte gedacht, dass er jetzt, wo er alles wusste (und, wie er sich eingestehen musste, auch wirklich alles begriffen hatte), sie leichter vergessen konnte. Aber das war unmöglich gewesen. Seiner Sekretärin hatte er aufgetragen, alle Neuigkeiten über Lothlorieth (und das Bennet-Königshaus) zu sammeln, unter dem Vorwand, alles über das Land, in dem er ein so wichtiges Projekt plante, wissen zu müssen.

Auch über Kronprinzessin Elizabeth von Lothlorieth wusste er (fast) alles. Sie war 26 Jahre alt, ihre Mutter war gestorben als sie 5 Jahre alt gewesen war und sie war ein Einzelkind geblieben. Ihr Vater hatte spät geheiratet – seine Frau war eine Bürgerliche gewesen, mit 40 war er zum ersten Mal Vater geworden. Die Königsfamilie war klein. Keine Cousins und Cousinen, der Bruder des Königs war mit 23 bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben, ihre Mutter war wie sie ein Einzelkind gewesen. Jane, die Herzogin von Nargotha, schien eine entfernte Verwandte zu sein und war als Waise (Flugzeugabsturz der Eltern als sie 10 war) zusammen mit Elizabeth aufgewachsen. Es gab Verwandte, Großtanten (Gräfinnen oder andere Adelige) etc., aber es schien keine so festen Beziehungen zwischen ihnen zu geben.

Es gab einige offizielle Filmchen von der jungen glücklichen Königsfamilie – Elizabeth als 3- oder 4-jährige, die sehr zum Entzücken ihrer Eltern mit dem Hund auf dem Rasen herumtobte usw. Sie hatte die besten Schulen besucht (Internate) und eine königliche Erziehung genossen. Es gab recht wenige Fotos von ihr: Elizabeth als kleines Mädchen, das sich verstört and die Hand ihres Vaters klammerte, als 10-jährige, die Ski fuhr, beim Sommerurlaub in den Alpen, bei ihrem Debüt mit Diadem und Abendkleid an de Seite ihres Vaters im Alter von 16. Darunter waren recht wenige Paparazzi-Schnappschüsse – keine kompromittierenden – und viele Bilder zeigten sie als offizielle Repräsentantin ihres Landes.

Es gab Spekulationen über einen Mann an ihrer Seite (den zukünftigen Prinzregenten). Mit 16, 17, 18, 19 schien sie Freunde gehabt zu haben, Fotos aus den letzten Jahren gab es kaum.

Noch immer machte Will sich Gedanken um sie. Was sie wohl tat, was sie nach ihrer Begegnung gemacht hatte. Ob sie auch an ihn dachte etc. Er konnte sie einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Und jetzt war sie Königin.

* * *

Jetzt war Elizabeth allein. Sie wanderte durchs Schloss und ihr Vater war nicht mehr da. Begreifen konnte sie es noch nicht. Heute Morgen war sie geweckt und abgeholt worden. Ein Arzt hatte ihr die Nachricht mitgeteilt, dann war sie zusammengebrochen. Als sie aufwachte, dachte sie erst, es sei ein böser Traum gewesen, aber leider hatte sich diese Hoffnung nicht erfüllt. Die Realität schien irgendwie aus den Fugen geraten. Jetzt war sie Königin, aber so ganz anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihr Vater hatte vorgehabt – falls seine Gesundheit mitspielte – noch mindestens 10 Jahre weiter zu regieren, um ihr noch Zeit zu geben. Einmal hatte er gewitzelt, dass er erst abdanken würde, wenn er sie zum Altar geführt und den ersten Enkel in den Armen gehalten hatte. Jetzt hatte seine Gesundheit nicht mitgespielt, jetzt war sie Königin, aber ganz anders, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass ihr Vater abdanken und sie mit einer starken familiären Unterstützung die Geschäfte übernehmen würde, mit einem liebenden Ehemann an ihrer Seite und einem Vater, den sie jederzeit um Hilfe bitten konnte. Jetzt lastete der Druck auf ihr, auf ihr allein. 

Was sollte sie jetzt bloß tun? Wer blieb ihr denn jetzt noch? Jane war noch da, aber Elizabeth wusste nicht, wie es ihr genau ging. Sie hatte nicht einmal erfahren, ob sie die Sache mit Charles in Ordnung bringen konnte, nachdem sie ihr vor 2 Monaten die Neuigkeiten (aber nicht deren Quelle) mitgeteilt hatte.

Dieser Gedankengang führte sie zu Will – oder Fitzwilliam _Darcy. Nun ja, bei der Aufmerksamkeit, die mein Land jetzt bekommt, hätte er es jetzt bestimmt erfahren,_ dachte sie bitter. Wie er wohl darauf reagiert hätte? Wenn er mein Gesicht im Fernsehen oder in der Zeitung gesehen hätte… So hatte sie es geplant, als sauberen Schnitt.

Viel hatte sie über den Duke nicht herausfinden können. Jung war er noch – 29 – und schon 9 Jahre Leiter eines internationalen Konzerns, von dem _Anne's_ nur eine Sparte war. Seine Eltern waren tot, eine jüngere Schwester (die hatte er ja erwähnt), ausgezeichnete Familienverhältnisse, Beziehungen zum englischen Königshaus. Die Familie lebte sehr zurückgezogen.

Aber der Gedanke an ihn brachte sie auch nicht weiter, er hatte seinen Standpunkt klar genug gemacht. Sie war allein, ihr blieb nur ihre Aufgabe, zum Wohl des Volkes.

Morgen würde sie zum ersten Mal mit dem Kabinett zusammentreffen, danach folgten weitere Termine. Sie lächelte bitter, auch sie führte einen Konzern, aber viel verdeckter, das Königshaus war Inhaber mehrerer Firmen, wie z. B. einer Tankstellen-Kette, einem Computer-Unternehmen, einer Bank und besaß Beteiligungen an einer Autofabrik, einem Verlag, einem Unternehmen für erneuerbare Energien und noch einiges mehr. Ihr Jahreseinkommen war ziemlich beeindruckend. Natürlich war Elizabeth jetzt auch Großgrundbesitzerin, aber hinter dem Bennet-Königshaus (oder ihr, denn sie war die einzige, die davon übrig geblieben war) steckte viel mehr. Und darüber würde sie jetzt die Kontrolle übernehmen, sie wusste, was auf sie zukam, sie war bestens vorbereitet, nur richtig bereit war sie nicht.

* * *

Will schaute sich die Beisetzung im Fernsehen an. Er befand sich in Lothlorieth und er hatte sich sogar 4 Stunden in die Schlange mit Menschen gestellt, die dem König die letzte Ehre erweisen und sich in die Kondolenzbücher eintragen wollten. Aber jetzt am Straßenrand stehen zum letzten Geleit – das konnte er nicht. 

Er sah Elizabeth, sie ging allein hinter dem Sarg ihre Vaters, ihr Gesicht wurde von einem schwarzen Schleier bedeckt, aber man konnte sehen, dass sie weinte. Sie ging alleine in die Familiengruft, nur Familienmitglieder hatten Zutritt, und am Ende bot ihr der Premierminister José Bertramo seinen Arm als Stütze an.

Zur Beerdigung waren sämtliche gekrönte Häupter erschienen, aber dennoch wirkte Elizabeth verlassen, sie war von der königlichen Familie allein zurückgeblieben, so hatte man das Gefühl.

Will hätte jetzt gern an ihrer Seite gestanden, sie getröstet, ihre Tränen getrocknet, aber sie war für ihn außer Reichweite. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie noch nicht einmal wieder treffen.

In wenigen Monaten würde sie offiziell den Thron besteigen, als nächstes käme dann wohl die Heirat, den Fortbestand der Monarchie sichern. Warum fühlte es sich so bitter an, dass sie einen anderen Mann heiraten musste?

Will wusste, er wurde immer mehr zu einem komischen Kauz. Mittlerweile besaß er auch ein Haus in der Hauptstadt von Lothlorieth, Caras Galad, in der Nähe des Palastviertels. Ob es eine Obsession war? Er lebte hier allein (abgesehen von der Haushälterin), aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Er wusste, dass die anderen sich Sorgen um ihn machten, besonders Georgiana, aber er konnte nicht mehr anders.

Er erinnerte sich an Charles' Reaktion, als Will ihm die Identität der beiden geheimnisvollen Mädels aus Rom offenbart hatte. Natürlich hatte dieser auch nach Lizzy gefragt, aber Will hatte sofort abgeblockt, er hatte nicht gesagt, woher er das wusste. Sein Kontakt zu Charles war weniger geworden, er wusste, dass dieser sich mit Jane traf und er beneidete ihn – und das war nicht wirklich eine gute Entwicklung in ihrer Freundschaft.

Elizabeth schien überall zu sein, als er kurz nach der Beerdigung nach England zurückkam, gab es sogar hier Befürchtungen, ob „dieses Kind auf dem Thron" der Aufgabe überhaupt gewachsen sei. Will hörte Stimmen (denn er sog alle Informationen bezüglich Elizabeth begierig auf), die schon von dem Untergang ihres Landes sprachen. In ihrem eigenen Land schien man aber von ihrer Kompetenz überzeugt. Nun ja, sie würde ihr Können unter Beweis stellen müssen.

Monate vergingen, die Thronbesteigung rückte näher, man sah wenig von der Königin, bis zu einem Fernsehinterview. Will zeichnete es auf. Er war entsetzt, was er da sah. Wie dünn sie geworden war! Wie abgespannt sie aussah! Wie überarbeitet sie sein musste!

Fast 2 Stunden sprach sie mit dem Reporter, über ihren Vater (sie war den Tränen nah), die letzten Monate, das Land, ihre Aufgabe, wohin sie ihr Volk führen wollte, ihre eigene Familienplanung. Elizabeth war professionell, sie wusste, was sie tat.

* * *

Die letzten Wochen und Monate waren für Elizabeth wie in Trance vergangen, die Realität war zu ihr durchgedrungen, aber richtig griff sie noch nicht. Jetzt erledigte Elizabeth alle Amtsgeschäfte, traf Entscheidungen (nicht nur) den Staat betreffend und sorgte sich um den Bennet-Konzern, wie sie ihn mittlerweile nannte. Die Tage waren stressig und mit Arbeit gefüllt, aber das hätte ihr nichts ausgemacht, wenn sie nachts wenigstens vernünftig hätte schlafen können. Aber das konnte sie nicht, mittlerweile hatte sie es aufgegeben, nachts mehr als 5 Stunden Schlaf zu finden. Meist wanderte sie stattdessen rastlos durch das Schloss und bleib dann unwillkürlich in der Gemäldegalerie hängen. Das Bild von ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter war ihr Lieblingsstück – es war noch vor Elizabeths Geburt gemalt worden. Dann dachte sie zurück, sie hatte nur noch wenige Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter und ihren Vater gemeinsam, aber sie wusste, dass es eine Liebesheirat gewesen war. Elizabeth dachte oft an diese unglaubliche Romanze, ihre Mutter, eine französische Bürgerliche, hatte ihrem Vater Kaffee über die Kleidung gegossen. Und dann war es so einfach weitergegangen. Ihr Vater war bereits König, er war 37 Jahre alt gewesen und hatte diese Frau zu seiner Königin gemacht. So einfach schien es gewesen zu sein – war es natürlich nicht – aber Lizzy stellte es sich gern so vor. 

Neben dem Gemälde ihrer Eltern hing ihre eigenes, es war anlässlich ihres 18ten Geburtstags gemalt worden. Neben dem würde früher oder später auch das Bild von ihr mit ihrem Ehemann hängen und dann die Bilder ihrer Kinder. Elizabeth wusste, dass sei heiraten musste, um den Fortbestand der Monarchie zu sichern und sie wusste, dass früher oder später reichlich Spekulationen aufkommen würden, momentan war man noch sehr nachsichtig mit ihr. Sie schob gern ihre Regierungsgeschäfte vor, um sich darum nicht so viele Gedanken machen zu müssen. Es gab im Moment keinen Mann, den zu heiraten sie sich vorstellen konnte, redete sie sich ein.

Ganz anders bei Jane, sie schien glücklich zu sein mit Charles Bingley (jedenfalls nach dem, was sie gehört hatte) und man erwartete, dass nach dem Ende der Trauerzeit und Lizzys Thronbesteigung bald darauf deren Verlobung bekannt gegeben wurde. Deren Heirat würde sie doch wieder mit Will Darcy zusammenbringen…

Manchmal las Elizabeth in den Kondolenzbüchern. Es war ungewöhnlich, aber sie fühlte sich besser, wenn sie Nachrichten von Menschen las, die ihren Vater geehrt, geschätzt und gemocht hatten und die ihr alles Gute wünschten. Es tat ihr gut, einfach nur wahllos darin zu blättern und willkürlich Nachrichten zu lesen, obwohl es ihr doch sehr nahe ging. Sie fragte sich oft, ob sie bei ihrem Tod auch so beliebt sein würde, wie ihr Vater.

Eines Tages aber fand sie eine komplett andere Nachricht. _Lizzy, es tut mir Leid – Will_ stand da einfach nur. Das konnte alles und nichts bedeuten, aber Lizzy las diesen Eintrag immer und immer wieder.

* * *

Zur Thronbesteigung kam Georgiana vorbei. Sie hatte im letzten Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht und verbrachte jetzt ein freies Jahr, in dem sie sich entscheiden sollte, was sie später machen wollte. 

Eine Thronbesteigung war etwas, was sie noch nie erlebt hatte und das wollte sie sich auch nicht im Fernsehen angucken. Sie wollte sich bei dem Spektakel an den Straßenrand stellen und mit einem Fähnchen winken.

Aber sie konnte dann endlich auch einmal ihren Bruder wieder sehen. Er hatte sich so verändert in den letzten 1 ½ Jahren, was war aus dem alten Bruder geworden, warum verkroch er sich hier? Das musste sie herausfinden und vor allem wollte sie ihren alten Bruder wiederhaben.

Zuerst einmal war sie begeistert von diesem kleinen Land, sie erkundete die Straßen der Hauptstadt und erinnerte sich ein wenig an das Spanisch, was sie in der Schule gelernt hatte. Sie konnte von diesem Standpunkt aus verstehen, warum sich Will in diesem Zwergstaat, in dem die Mentalität so anders war als in England, lieber aufhielt.

Auf die andere Frage fand sie so schnell keine Antwort, also fragte sie ihn einfach.

„Will, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Du hast dich so verändert, das haben alle gemerkt. Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Will wollte abwehren, aber seine kleine Schwester ließ das nicht zu. „Tu nicht so, als wäre nichts. Mir kannst du nichts vormachen, ich hab's doch gemerkt im letzten Jahr. Also, mir kannst du's erzählen. Bist du unglücklich verliebt?", fragte sie einfach so ins Blaue hinein.

Wills Haltung veränderte sich schlagartig. _Wow, sofort ein Schuss ins Schwarze!_ Er nickte.

„Und was ist dann mit ihr? Warum vergräbst du dich hier? Was ist los, dass die Liebe dich unglücklich macht? Vergiss sie doch einfach."

„So leicht ist das nicht. Ich bin verrückt nach ihr, ich kann sie nicht vergessen. Ich bin ein verdammter Trottel und total verknallt. Ich kann nicht anders."

„Wer ist sie?" Diese Frau musste sie kennen lernen.

„Sie ist die Königin dieses Landes", sagte Will nur.

Georgiana verschluckte sich. „Was?!", hustete sie.

Will nickte nur und danach war nichts mehr aus ihm herauszukriegen.

_Oh mein Gott_, dachte Georgiana nur.

* * *

Es gab Stunden, da war die Königin unauffindbar. Niemand wusste, wo sie sich aufhielt, keiner ahnte, dass sie, die das Schloss als ihr Zuhause besser kannte als jeder andere, sich heimlich hinaus schlich und durch die Gassen ihres Städtchens schlenderte. 

Lizzy trug immer ein Kopftuch, eine große Sonnenbrille und Alltagskleidung, um sich vor dem Erkennen zu schützen. Sie sprach Spanisch mit englischem Akzent.

Meist setzte sie sich einfach nur in ein kleines Straßencafé und beobachtete ihre Untertanen oder dachte über Gott und die Welt (meist Will) nach. Nach zwei Stunden kehrte sie in ihr Alltagsleben zurück.

So wollte sie es auch zwei Tage vor der Thronbesteigung tun, einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in das Café, als sie an einer Ecke mit jemandem zusammenstieß und ihre Kleidung mit Kaffee übergossen wurde.

* * *

_AN: Tja, wer mag das wohl gewesen sein?? Reviews sind sehr erwünscht, auch mit Spekulationen ;-), wollte nur eben sagen, dass es morgen von mir kein neues Kapitel geben wird, bin nicht da - meine beste Feundin hat Geburtstag - und ob ich an Heiligabend noch was posten kann, das weiß ich noch nicht. Also, allen im Voraus wahrscheinlich schon mal **fröhliche Weihnachten**!!  
_


	6. Kapitel 5

_AN: Habe doch noch was geschafft, hier kommt Kapitel 5 - das längste von allen. Jetzt bin ich aber müde... Puh, naja, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

„Oh, f--k, sorry", ertönte die Stimme eines Mädchens.

_Gott sei Dank, eine Ausländerin,_ dachte Elizabeth, _die erkennt mich bestimmt nicht so schnell, hoffentlich._

„Nicht so schlimm, es geht schon, nicht so schlimm."

„Oh, verdammt, das tut mir echt super Leid. Wie tollpatschig ich bin, Ihre ganzen Klamotten sind dreckig."

„Es ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Lizzy ruhig. Sie hatten Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. „Das macht nichts."

„Ich werde natürlich für den Schaden aufkommen", sagte das Mädchen.

„Das ist nicht nötig, es sind ja alte Sachen."

„Aber so können Sie doch unmöglich weiter herumlaufen. Kommen Sie mit, ich wohne hier gleich um die Ecke."

Elizabeth wollte ablehnen, aber mittlerweile waren einige Augen auf sie gerichtet. Zu dem Mädchen zu gehen, wäre eine Möglichkeit, zu entkommen.

„Na gut", sagte sie.

Das Haus war wirklich nicht weit. Es war eine luxuriöse Villa in der Nähe des Palastes. Das Mädchen deutete Elizabeth, es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem zu machen und verschwand dann nach oben. Kurz darauf kam sie mit einem sauberen T-Shirt wieder.

„Hier, das ist eins von meinen. Wir müssten die gleiche Größe haben. Sie können es anziehen, das ist besser. Für die Reinigung komme ich natürlich auf."

Wieder lehnte Lizzy ab. „Das ist nicht notwendig." Sie hatte ja genug Geld.

Sie zog das saubere T-Shirt an.

„Oh, mein Name ist Georgiana."

„Liz, du kannst mich duzen."

Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille. Lizzy wollte gehen und sich in die sicheren Mauern ihres Hauses zurückziehen, aber das wäre so unhöflich gewesen.

Sie schaute sich um, dann eben Smalltalk. „Nettes Haus. Gehört es deinen Eltern?"

„Meinem älteren Bruder. Er arbeitet hier und ich besuche ihn."

„Ah."

„Und du, was machst du hier?"

„Oh, ich arbeite auch hier. Bist du wegen der Krönung hier?"

„Ja."

„Das scheint ja alle Welt zu sein", murmelte Lizzy.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ach nichts. Und du erkundest so ganz allein die Stadt und das Land? Oder wo ist dein Bruder?"

„Oh, der arbeitet ziemlich lang." Sich hinter der Arbeit verstecken wäre wohl der bessere Ausdruck. „Nun ja, dann mache ich mich halt allein auf den Weg."

„Schön, es gibt ja auch viel zu sehen."

„Oh ja, ich liebe das Land hier. Ich bin ganz froh, dass wir hier jetzt auch ein Haus haben."

„Gut… äh, Georgiana. Ich müsste dann jetzt auch gehen. Danke für deine Hilfe."

Sie verabschiedeten sich. Im Wohnzimmer merkte sie, dass Liz ihre Brille vergessen hatte. Aber als sie zurück auf die Straße lief, war die andere schon verschwunden.

_Nett, _dachte sie_, aber warum trug sie ein Kopftuch bei diesem Wetter?_

Lizzy dachte bei ihrer Rückkehr an dieses Mädchen, Georgiana. Sie schien nett zu sein, aber auch sie wirkte allein gelassen – allein ein Urlaubsland zu erkunden, das war auch nicht das Wahre, musste ja ein komischer Bruder sein. Sie konnte noch keine 20 sein, aber sie war wohl schon vom Leben gezeichnet, sie wirkte traurig. Elizabeth wünschte sich, sie besser kennen zu lernen. Ihr fehlte eine Freundin, aber war sie jetzt selbstsüchtig? Und sie hatte Georgiana auch nicht wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie konnte morgen ja wohl kaum zu ihr hingehen und sagen: „Hey, ich bin die Königin. Willst du meine Freundin sein? Das gestern war nur eine Vorsichtsmaßname." Seit der Sache mit Will war sie eine noch härtere Nuss zu knacken geworden, das musste sie sich eingestehen. Sie ließ eigentlich niemanden an sich heran.

* * *

Elizabeth wusste, dass sie es nicht tun sollte, einen Tag vor der Krönung noch einmal aus dem Schloss zu verschwinden – sämtliche Ehrengäste waren bereits angereist, aber sie tat es trotzdem.  
Mit dem gewaschenen T-Shirt unter dem Arm klingelte sie gegen Mittag an Georgianas Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass diese sich Zuhause befand. Es gab nirgendwo ein Namensschild, das fiel ihr auf, hier wollte sich wohl jemand verstecken. 

Georgiana war in der Tat daheim, erwartete sie doch einen Besuch von Liz, weil diese ihre Sonnenbrille vergessen hatte.

„Hi", sagte sie. „Schön, dass du noch einmal vorbeikommst."

„Hier, das ist deins. Es ist frisch gewaschen."

„Och, das hättest du ruhig behalten können. Ich habe eh zu viele. Du hast übrigens deine Sonnenbrille liegen lassen."

„Wie du siehst, habe ich auch einige davon." Natürlich hatte Lizzy vor dem Verlassen des Palastes wieder ihr Kopftuch, das ihre Haare vollkommen verdeckte, umgebunden und eine dunkle Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt.

Die beiden Frauen setzten sich auf die Terrasse und unterhielten sich.

_Warum nimmt sie das Kopftuch nicht ab?,_ dachte Georgiana. _Vielleicht hat sie keine Haare,_ mutmaßte sie. Vielleicht Chemo-Therapie, das kam ihr in den Sinn. Liz war abgemagert und hatte trotz Schminke erkennbare Ringe unter den Augen. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie in letzter Zeit viel Gewicht verloren. Georgiana wischte die Gedanken weg. Wenn Liz es erzählen wollte, dann würde sie es erzählen. Wenn nicht, dann nicht.

Die beiden plauderten fast 3 Stunden miteinander, sie verstanden sich auf Anhieb sehr gut. Georgiana erzählte Elizabeth, dass sie noch nicht wusste, was sie machen sollte.

„Als ich in deinem Alter war, wollte ich unbedingt Ärztin werden und Menschen in Krisengebieten helfen. Ich wollte Medizin studieren."

„Und warum hast du es nicht gemacht?"

„Oh, mein Vater wollte es nicht. Also habe ich internationale Politikwissenschaften studiert und mich dabei auf die Zusammenarbeit der Staaten spezialisiert. War wohl auch besser so."

„Glaubst du, Medizin hätte dir besser gefallen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich glaube, an dieser Stelle meines Lebens hätte es mir nichts gebracht. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mir nicht von einen Eltern reinreden lassen." _Du musst ja nichts zum Wohle eines Staates tun._

„Meine Eltern sind tot.", sagte Georgiana leise.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid." Ins Fettnäpfchen getreten.

„Ach, es ist schon lange her. Seit neun Jahren bin ich Waise. Ich habe nur noch einen Bruder, er passt auf mich auf. Er wird jede meiner Entscheidungen akzeptieren, er verwöhnt mich sehr."

„Der perfekte ältere Bruder also. Ich beneide dich, ich habe keine Familie mehr. Ich bin Einzelkind, meine Mutter ist schon 20 Jahre tot und mein Vater erst vor kurzem gestorben."

„Mein herzliches Beileid."

„Danke." Tränen traten in Elizabeths Augen.

„Weißt du, ich habe wirklich schon mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Ärztin zu werden. Mein Bruder würde es, glaube ich, gern sehen, wenn ich Musik studieren würde. Ich weiß nicht, das kann ich zwar gut, aber ich bin nicht mit dem Herzen dabei. Ich spiele Klavier und Geige und ziemlich professionell, aber ich glaube, ich bin technisch zwar fast perfekt, aber mir fehlt das Gefühl dabei. Verstehst du?"

Elizabeth nickte.

„Aber das mit Medizin überlege ich mir wirklich."

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich jetzt nicht auf so eine fixe Idee gebracht."

„Oh nein, hast du nicht. Aber manchmal tut das Reden darüber einfach gut. So wie du das gemeint hast, war es gut. Es hört sich auch immer so furchtbar klischeehaft an, wenn sich junge Töchter aus gutem Hause dem Dienst an den Armen dieser Welt verschreiben."

Natürlich kam das Gespräch später auch auf das lothlorietische Königshaus.

„Gehst du zu der Krönung morgen?", fragte Georgiana.

„Nein, ich muss arbeiten. Das macht mir aber nichts aus."

„Aber das ist doch das Ereignis hier. Ich dachte, alle hätten frei."

„Bei mir ist darauf leider keine Rücksicht genommen worden."

„Hm, das ist ja blöd. Nun ja, du kannst dir ja die Übertragung im Fernsehen aufzeichnen. Ich stell mich aber bestimmt an die Straße. Ich will die Königin vorbeifahren sehen."

Elizabeth blieb stumm.

„Ich möchte nicht in ihrer Haut stecken", sagte Georgiana plötzlich. „Mir tut sie irgendwie Leid. Sie ist doch erst Mitte 20 und jetzt hat sie so viel Verantwortung zu tragen. Das stelle ich mir schrecklich vor. Sie hat doch bestimmt ein schweres Erbe anzutreten. Das würde ich nicht wollen." Sie dachte an ihren Bruder, dem mit 20 das Erbe ihres Konzerns zugefallen war.

Elizabeth fühlte sich gezwungen, etwas zu sagen: „Das ist ihre Aufgabe, so hart es klingen mag. Und es ist auch bestimmt hart für sie. Ich glaube, auch die Königin hat sich das anders ausgemalt, sie ist ja schließlich auch menschlich. Aber sie ist mit der Bürde geboren worden und aufgeben geht nicht – denk an das Volk. Sie wird das schon meistern."

„Oh ja, das wird sie. Ich glaube, sie ist ziemlich gut vorbereitet. Das meine ich gehört zu haben, in den letzten Monaten war ja auch nichts Weltbewegendes oder so. Ich möchte sie gern mal kennen lernen. Weißt du", Georgiana senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme, „mein Bruder ist verknallt in sie, allen Ernstes. Und das ist komisch für ihn, eigentlich ist er sehr vernünftig, aber wenn er sich verliebt, dann so richtig. Wegen ihr hat er sich hier das Haus gekauft. Ich möchte gern wissen, was sie so hat, dass mein Bruder so verrückt ist nach ihr. Sie muss außergewöhnlich sein", vermutete sie.

Elizabeth war das Thema mehr als unangenehm. War da ehrlich ein Wildfremder, der sich so in sie verliebt hatte, ohne sie überhaupt zu kennen? Das war unheimlich. Hoffentlich begegnete sie Georgianas Bruder nie. Konnten sich Leute in jemanden verlieben, ohne auch nur etwas von ihm zu wissen? Er musste verrückt sein. Aber das passte auch nicht zu dem Bild von dem Bruder, das Georgiana gezeichnet hatte. _Am besten hätte sie mir nie etwas davon erzählt._

„Aha", sagte Elizabeth deshalb nur und zeigte kein weiteres Interesse an dem Thema.

Bald darauf musste Elizabeth aufbrechen.

„Sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte Georgiana hoffnungsvoll.

Elizabeth hatte den Nachmittag mit ihr sehr genossen und sagte zu. „Aber in der nächsten Woche kann ich nicht, erst die Woche darauf."

„Och schade. Na ja, komm dann einfach vorbei, ich bin nachmittags wegen der Hitze meist hier, alleine, mein Bruder kommt immer erst sehr spät. Ihn sehe ich richtig eigentlich nur an den Wochenenden. Morgen werde ich ihn aber auf jeden Fall mitschleppen."

* * *

Und Georgiana stand am nächsten Tag an der Straße. Natürlich konnte sie weder Elizabeth sehen, noch konnte diese sie sehen, aber Georgiana fand dieses Erlebnis einmalig. Sie wollte einen Blick erhaschen auf diese Frau, aber im Endeffekt sah sie nicht viel außer dem Schimmer des langsam fahrenden Fahrzeuges – denn sie war nicht bereit gewesen, sich morgens um 3 Uhr an die Straße zu stellen, um einen Platz in der ersten Reihe zu ergattern. Aber das genügte ihr. 

Unüblicherweise hatte das Königshaus mitgeteilt, dass es keine Fernseh-Übertragung von der Zeremonie geben würde, das habe die Königin persönlich so gewünscht. Es würden nur einige offizielle Fotos davon veröffentlicht werden. Die Königin würde im offenen Wagen durch die Stadt zum Palast fahren und sich dann noch einmal ihrem Volk auf dem Balkon zeigen. Des Weiteren war nachher noch eine Feier geplant, aber die Königin wünschte einen schlichten Ablauf in Gedenken an den verstorbenen Monarchen.

Natürlich hatte sich auch Georgiana Fotos von der Regentin angesehen – wie ihr Bruder – aber im Gegensatz zu ihm konnte sie darauf nicht so viel sehen. Die meisten waren veraltet und an der Frau schien nichts Besonderes zu sein…

* * *

Elizabeth dachte im Augenblick gar nicht an Georgiana. Lächeln, winken, den Kopf mit der schweren Krone (das Original war extra aus dem Nationalmuseum geholt worden) gerade halten, das waren ihre hauptsächlichen Gedanken. Sie wusste, dass dieser Tag für sie besonders sein sollte, aber das war er nicht. Es machte doch kaum einen Unterschied – die Geschäfte führte sie schon seit einem halben Jahr, dieser Tag war ohnehin nur offiziell und für die Annalen, aber mehr war er nicht – einfach nur anstrengend. Das klang vielleicht kühl und abweisend und Elizabeth wusste das, aber sie war einfach ausgebrannt. Dementsprechend froh war sie, als alles vorbei war. Sie war erschöpft, alle schien ihr weh zu tun, Kopf und Hals hatten schon mit dem Tragen der Krone zu schmerzen begonnen und Elizabeth war richtig glücklich, dass sie vor den Feierlichkeiten durch ein Diadem ersetzt worden war. 

Ansonsten hatte sie den Tag nur noch schattenhaft im Gedächtnis. Morgens war sie sehr nervös zur Kirche gefahren, wo sie der Kardinal in einer zweistündigen Zeremonie krönte, Fahrt für das Volk, der Balkon, Essen, Gespräche und Tanz mit einigen europäischen Hochadeligen. Jetzt aber wollte sie nur noch ihr Bett.

* * *

Lizzy besuchte Georgiana schon wieder am nächsten Tag. In der Tat hatte sie einfach keine Lust auf Politik und außerdem hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie mochte das junge Mädchen sehr und die Sache mit Will hatte sie gelehrt, dass man sich vielleicht doch einmal was trauen sollte. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Georgiana sie erkannte. Dem wollte sie unbedingt zuvorkommen. 

Georgiana war überrascht, dass Lizzy schon so früh auftauchte.

„Oh, hi", lautete die Begrüßung, als sie die Tür öffnete. „Da bist du ja schon wieder. Ich dachte, du hättest erst nächste Woche wieder Zeit."

„Ich habe mich frei machen können. Komme ich ungelegen?"

„Nein, nein, komm rein."

Elizabeth trat ein und tat etwas, das Georgiana vollkommen überraschte: Sie nahm das Kopftuch ab. Darunter kamen lange, wallende Locken zum Vorschein. _Warum hatte sie es getragen?,_ fragte sich Georgiana. _Jetzt wirkte sie ganz anders, an irgendwen erinnerte sie sie…_

„Ich habe eine Idee", sagte sie, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Wir könnten doch heute mal was außer Haus unternehmen. Warum hier herumhocken. Du könntest mir doch die Stadt zeigen."

„Können wir uns setzen? Ich muss dir dringend etwas sagen."

Georgiana war neugierig. Was konnte es sein? Die junge Frau sah unheimlich ernst aus.

„Hat es was mit deiner Arbeit zu tun? Wirst du aus Lothlorieth versetzt? Wir könnten trotzdem weiter Kontakt haben."

„Also, irgendwie hat es mit meinem Beruf zu tun, oder mit meiner Berufung…" Sie stutzte, Georgiana sah sie an.

„Also… ich habe dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt… die Wahrheit ist", Elizabeth holte einmal tief Luft. „Ich heiße Elizabeth Sophy Alexandra Maria Rose Magdalena Catherine Iris Henrietta Bennet, du sitzt gerade der Königin von Lothlorieth gegenüber."

Georgiana war sprachlos, sie hätte gelacht und gedacht, dass Liz einen Scherz machte, wenn deren Gesicht nicht so ernst gewesen wäre.

„Unglaublich", brachte sie dann schlussendlich heraus.

„Also, wenn du willst, kann ich dir meinen Ausweis zeigen – ich habe tatsächlich einen – oder du guckst auf unserer Homepage nach. Da sind jetzt ganz aktuell Fotos von mir bei der Krönung gestern drauf. Leider sage ich die Wahrheit."

Georgiana merkte, dass sie etwas sagen sollte. „Ähm, ja, also, huh, wow, meine Güte. Ich glaube dir. Du verstehst, dass ich überrascht bin." Sie atmete aus. „Heieiei, hui, okay, warum erzählst du mir das?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht anlügen und früher oder später hättest du es eh erfahren. Ich wollte es dir selbst erzählen. Ich habe unsere Freundschaft, wenn ich es so nennen darf, sehr genossen und würde es gern fortsetzen. Ich bin nichts anderes, nur weil du jetzt weißt, dass ich die reichste und mächtigste Frau in diesem Land bin. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass du mich so behandelst."

„Oh ja, natürlich, kein Problem. Mensch du, das ist ja jetzt ne Sache, Junge Junge. Wow, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Gerade, als du das Kopftuch abgenommen hast, da kamst du mir so bekannt vor… Jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum du nicht mit mir in die Stadt gehen wolltest. Es gibt bestimmt Menschen, die dich schneller erkennen als ich."

„Ja, deshalb trage ich ja Kopftuch und Sonnenbrille, manchmal möchte ich einfach unbehelligt bleiben. Okay, eigentlich habe ich sonst wenig Probleme, es ist ja nicht so, dass mir die ganze Zeit eine Paparazzi-Meute folgt oder Fotografen vor mir plötzlich aus dem Gebüsch springen, aber Anonymität stelle ich mir als etwas Wunderbares vor. Aber die kann ich nur selten genießen. Wenn ich hier in der Öffentlichkeit bin, gibt es, glaube ich, nachher immer Fotos von mir. Meist sind sie aber zu interessant. Alles wartet ja auf den neuen Mann an meiner Seite. Und sonst hast du keine Fragen? Nach dem warum oder so?"

„Nein, ganz ehrlich, deine Gründe kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen. Du wolltest, dass ich dich als Person sehe und nicht als Königin. Du wolltest wissen, was ich wirklich von dir halte und nicht, dass ich dir etwas vorspiele, nur weil du reich und mächtig bist. Du hast es bestimmt schwer, Leute zu finden, die ehrlich zu dir sind. Ich verstehe das. Mein Bruder hat das auch. Weißt du, daheim bei uns in England gilt er auch als ein sehr begehrter Junggeselle und ziemlich viele Frauen schmachten ihn an, weil ihnen eine Heirat mit ihm Rang und Reichtum bringen würde. Das widert ihn an. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass auch bei dir die Leute weniger hinter die Fassade schauen. Ich muss als reiche Erbin ja auch schon vor solchen Menschen acht geben – das ist immer eine harte Lektion."

„Wow, besser hätte ich es nicht ausdrücken können. Ich dachte schon, du seiest mir vielleicht böse. Auch ich muss Leute, die mich kennen lernen, immer erst in die mögliche Speichellecker-Schublade stecken. Das ist schrecklich, aber notwendig."

Lizzy bereute ihre Entscheidung keinen Deut. Das Gespräch ging so weiter und sie hatte das Gefühl, als wären sie sich jetzt noch näher. Nach dem anfänglichen Schock behandelte Georgiana sie wie zuvor – wofür Lizzy ihr unendlich dankbar war. Dabei merkte sie, dass auch sie wenig über die Verhältnisse dieses Mädchens wusste – eine reiche Erbin aus England – sie kannte noch nicht einmal ihren Nachnamen.

Gerade wollte sie danach fragen, als man einen Schlüssel im Schloss hörte und eine Stimme aus der Halle „Georgie?" rief.

Das musste ihr Bruder sein, der eher von der Arbeit zurückgekehrt war. _Hatte Georgiana nicht gesagt, dass er sie so schrecklich bewunderte?_

* * *

In der Tat war Will eher von der Arbeit zurückgekehrt. Er hatte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren können. Gestern hatte er Elizabeth bei der Krönung gesehen, wie war im Wagen vorbeigefahren, Königin Elizabeth – so nah und doch so fern. 

Da hatte er die Arbeit Arbeit sein lassen und sich entschlossen, den Tag mit seiner Schwester zu verbringen. Er hatte sie ohnehin vernachlässigt in letzter Zeit, das wollte er wieder gutmachen. Letzten Abend hatte sie irgendwie davon geredet, dass sie sich entschieden habe und Medizin studieren wolle, darüber wollte er jetzt noch mal in Ruhe mit ihr reden.

„Was machst du denn schon hier?", sagte seine kleine Schwester überrascht.

„Na, was ist das denn für eine Begrüßung", witzelte er. „Ich habe mir für dich frei genommen. Wir könnten zusammen was unternehmen."

„Oh, ich habe gerade Besuch von einer Freundin."

„Ach, davon wusste ich ja gar nichts. Hast du jemanden kennen gelernt hier?", fragte er erstaunt. _Er hatte sie wirklich vernachlässigt!_

„Ich kann euch ja bekannt machen." Gerade als sie das gesagt hatte, hätte sie sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Da im Zimmer saß Königin Elizabeth, die Frau, die Will so unter die Haut gegangen war! _Oh mein Gott, das konnte ja jetzt was werden!_

„Gern", sagte ihr Bruder dann auch noch.

Georgiana machte drei Kreuzzeichen, als sie in den Salon trat, Lizzy stand bereits.

„Liz, ich wollte dir meinen Bruder vorstellen. Das ist-"

„Will!", rief Lizzy aus.

Dieser erstarrte zur Salzsäule. „Lizzy", sagte er geschockt.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragten beide gleichzeitig.

„Ähm… ich wohne hier", Will antwortete zuerst. „Georgiana ist meine Schwester."

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung", sagte Lizzy mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. Am liebsten wäre sie im Boden versunken. Ihr Land hatte 4 Mio. Einwohner, wieso musste sie ausgerechnet seiner Schwester, die hier auch nur zu Besuch war, begegnen! Und: er hasste sie für das, was sie getan hatte. Jetzt befand sie sich in seinem Haus, mit ihm in seinem Zimmer, wollte eine Freundschaft mit seiner Schwester aufbauen. Das letzte konnte sie jetzt wohl streichen. Er würde seiner Schwester bestimmt keinen weiteren Kontakt mit ihr erlauben.

Georgianas Blicke wanderten zwischen den beiden hin und her. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt! Okay, ihr Bruder hatte gesagt, er war verliebt in Elizabeth, aber er hatte nie erwähnt, dass er sie überhaupt schon einmal getroffen hatte. Die beiden schienen sich anscheinend besser zu kennen. Er war mit ihr auf „Lizzy"-Basis. Was sollte das bedeuten? Und vor allem, was war zwischen ihnen vorgefallen! Jetzt starrten sie sich mit hochroten Köpfen an und suchten wohl nach einem ungefährlichen Gesprächsthema.

„Ähm, ich gehe dann wohl besser", brach Lizzy schließlich das Schweigen. „Ich finde schon den Weg nach draußen."

Elizabeth machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, Will schaute ihr verstört nach, als könnte er das ganze gerade gar nicht richtig begreifen und er merke er gar nicht, dass Elizabeth im Begriff war zu verschwinden.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing er sich. „Elizabeth, bleib doch."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das gut wäre."

„Warum?"

Beide schienen Georgiana vergessen zu haben, die im Türrahmen stand und sie gespannt beobachtete.

„Will, seit unserer letzten Begegnung habe ich sehr viel nachgedacht. Du bist wirklich sehr höflich, ich kann dir deine Worte nur in einem sehr positiven Wortlaut zurückgeben, du hältst dich sehr gut, aber das musst du nicht. Ich weiß, wann ich zu gehen habe, du möchtest bestimmt nicht, dass ich noch weiter mit Georgiana zusammen bin."

„Elizabeth, ich möchte dich gern zum Essen einladen, bleib doch heute Abend hier. Georgiana und ich, wir würden uns sehr freuen." Auf ihre Aussagen ging er gar nicht ein.

Damit hatte Lizzy nicht gerechnet. Meinte er das wirklich so? Hasste er sie nicht mehr, so hatte es doch noch vor wenigen Monaten ausgesehen. Elizabeth wollte ablehnen, aber jetzt war sie unentschlossen, er sah sie so offen an.

Georgiana sah ihr Zögern und mischte sich ein: „Oh ja, das wäre wirklich sehr schön. Bleib doch da, das macht nichts. Es sei denn, du hast andere Verpflichtungen."

Georgiana verstand noch immer nicht ganz, was das alles bedeutete. Was hatte Lizzy gemeint? Es klang so, als dachte sie, ihr Bruder wolle seine kleine Schwester auf jeden Fall von ihr fernhalten, als habe er eine ganz schlimme Meinung von ihr… Das stimmte doch gar nicht, ganz im Gegenteil.

Noch immer war Elizabeth unentschlossen, da dachte sie daran, was sie Zuhause erwartete, niemand wartete auf sie, die Arbeit konnte sie aufschieben und außerdem würde sie den Abend (oder noch länger) ohnehin in Gedanken an ihn verbringen. Da könnte sie auch hier bleiben und hoffen, dass sie die schlechte Meinung, die er von ihr hatte, ein bisschen revidieren konnte. Schlussendlich sagte sie zu.

Will war erleichtert, hoffentlich wurde es ein schöner Abend, dann bestand ja vielleicht noch die Chance auf die Verbesserung ihrer Beziehung.

Plötzlich fiel Georgiana etwas auf: „Oh, soll ich uns was bestellen? Die Haushälterin hat ja frei. Was wollt ihr? Chinesisch, Italienisch, Griechisch…"

„Ich kann kochen", sagte Lizzy dann überraschenderweise.

„Wie bitte?", lautete die gleichzeitige Antwort auf zwei verschiedenen Stimmlagen.

„Ich kann kochen, wisst ihr. Dann brauchen wir nichts kommen zu lassen."

„Liz, wir haben dich gerade eingeladen. Da kannst du ja wohl kaum für uns kochen", sagte Georgiana. „Wir bestellen uns ne Pizza oder so."

„Ich koche aber gerne, das macht nichts. Seid einfach höflich und erfüllt eurem Gast diesen Wunsch."  
Will und Georgiana guckten noch immer skeptisch.

„Hey, ich bin die Königin dieses Landes und es gewohnt, dass man meine Befehle befolgt", witzelte sie. „Fakt ist: ich habe keine Lust auf gebrachtes Essen, da ist was Selbstgekochtes doch viel schöner. Und in ein Restaurant können wir wohl kaum gehen, es sei denn, es soll morgen in der Zeitung stehen, dass Will der neue Prinzgemahl wird – die Leute sind mittlerweile nämlich ziemlich neugierig und die Schonfrist ist, glaube ich, vorbei. Also, würde mir bitte jemand den Weg in die Küche zeigen?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob wir genügend Zutaten im Haus haben…", machte Will einen letzten Versuch.

„Eine gute und gewissenhafte Haushälterin füllt für gewöhnlich vor ihrer Abwesenheit den Kühlschrank und die Speisekammer auf. Also?"

Schließlich führte Georgiana sie in die Küche. Elizabeth schaute zuerst in den Kühlschrank und dann im Nebenraum nach.

„Seht ihr, perfekt, es ist alles da. Also, wo sind denn hier die Töpfe?"

Ein betretenes „Ähm…" kam von den Geschwistern.

„Wie bitte, ihr wisst nicht, wo in eurer eigenen Küche die Töpfe stehen? Na dann lasst die Suche beginnen."

Es war Will, der die Töpfe fand, Georgiana hatte derweil das nötige Besteck entdeckt und Lizzy den Gewürzschrank.

„Gut, zwei Töpfe brauche ich, und eine Schüssel, es wird ja nichts Großartiges."

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte Will neugierig. „Können wir helfen?"

„Ja, hör auf, nervige Fragen zu stellen. Das wirst du schon noch sehen", sagte Lizzy forsch. „In der Zwischenzeit darfst du dich umziehen. Mit Armani-Anzug lässt sich schlecht kochen, ich habe dich nämlich tatsächlich als Hilfe eingeplant. Du darfst die Zwiebeln schneiden."

„Ach, dafür bin ich dann wieder gut genug", sagte Will mit gespielter Empörung.

„Willst du, dass Georgiana oder ich uns mit Tränen das Make-up zerstören?", konterte Lizzy.

„Schöne Frauen kann nichts entstellen", sagte Will noch, machte sich dann aber doch auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

In der Küche bereitete Lizzy derweil alles vor. Sie gab Georgiana Anweisungen und Hilfestellungen, es sollte aber nur Nudeln mit Soße und Salat geben.

Als Will zurück kam, drückte Lizzy ihm in der Tat Messer und Zwiebel in die Hand. „Am besten gehst du damit zur Spüle und schälst sie unter dem Wasserstrahl. Das hilft, wenn du keine Lust auf Tränen hast."

„Die Küche ist dein Reich, was?"

„Klar, und nicht nur die Küche, mein Freund."

„Entschuldigt, ich vergaß, Majestät. Du bist aber gut an das Befehlegeben gewöhnt."

„Natürlich, vor dir steht ja auch die Oberbefehlshaberin der Streitkräfte. Vor mir stehen sogar auch die Generäle stramm."

„Ihr habt eine Armee?"

„Ja, aber nur eine kleine. Sie sind aber gut ausgerüstet. Und es reicht für ein nettes Paradchen am Nationalfeiertag."

„Immerhin. Habt ihr auch einen Geheimdienst?", mischte Georgiana sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Tut mir Leid, _darüber_ darf ich nichts sagen. Aber seid gewarnt, wenn ich wollte, dann könnte ich _alles_ über euch wissen."

„Pah."

„Doch klar. Und natürlich verfüge ich über gewisse Privilegien. Es gibt da so eine kleine nette Spezialeinheit, die es ausgezeichnet versteht, lästige Leute aus dem Weg zu räumen. Oder Leute, die zu viele Fragen stellen. Wirklich gewissenlose Menschen, ein Fingerschnips von mir und…" Lizzy versuchte sich an einem angsteinflößenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Die beiden anderen lachten, dann wurde bei der Arbeit aber weniger geredet. Schließlich durften sie sich hinsetzen und Lizzy machte den Rest fertig. Zum Essen setzten sie sich auf die Terrasse, dort wurde das Gespräch wieder aufgenommen.

„Es schmeckt wirklich super. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du kochen kannst", sagte Georgiana.

„Da staunst du. Ich koche unheimlich gerne, es ist eine Leidenschaft."

„Und ich dachte, du reist immer mit einem fünfköpfigen Küchenstab inklusive Vorkoster", neckte Will sie.

„So macht _ihr_ das vielleicht, aber ich kann mich zur Not auch selbst versorgen – ich würde nicht verhungern ohne Haushälterin. Während meines Studiums habe ich ohne derartige Bedienstete nur mit Jane gewohnt und da habe ich richtig damit angefangen. Ich glaube, ich wäre die perfekte Hausfrau."

„Ich kann die Waschmaschine anstellen", meinte Will gespielt stolz.

„Wow, das ist ja echt ne Leistung. In dir stecken ja noch ungeahnte Qualitäten."

„Nun ja, es gibt Leute hier am Tisch, die haben von so etwas keine Ahnung."

„Hey!", sagte Georgiana.

„Wie, du hast echt noch nie ne Waschmaschine angestellt? Schon mal eine gesehen?"

Georgiana steckte Lizzy die Zunge raus.

„Du armes reiches Mädchen. Dir fehlt ein Stück Lebenserfahrung… Du hast noch nie den Fehler gemacht, 30°-Wäsche aus Versehen zu Kochwäsche zu machen – okay, man kriegt dann nette kleine T-Shirts für seinen Nachwuchs. Kein Wunder, dass du zu viele T-Shirts hast und es dir nichts ausmacht, sie zu verschenken."

„T-Shirts verschenken?", echote Will.

„Na ja, wie Georgiana und ich uns begegnet sind." Lizzy erzählte die Geschichte mit dem Kaffee.

„Oh ja, das ist typisch. Meine tollpatschige kleine Schwester. Eigentlich dürfte man dich gar nicht auf die Menschheit loslassen."

Georgiana boxte ihrem Bruder fest in die Seite („Autsch!").

„Ach, fast wäre es romantisch gewesen."

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Georgiana erstaunt.

„Tja, so haben sich meine Eltern kennen gelernt, wisst ihr. Meine Mama hat meinen Papa mit Kaffee voll gekleckert. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich war zunächst ein wenig enttäuscht, dass es _nur_ Georgiana war. Ich hatte irgendwie auf meinen Traumprinzen gehofft." _Eigentlich hätte mir der Bruder schon gereicht,_ dachte sie für sich.

„Ach, das ist ja echt romantisch", seufzte Georgiana. „So möchte ich meine große Liebe auch kennen lernen."

Lizzy erwartete halb, dass Georgiana fragte, wie sie und Will sich denn kennen gelernt hatte, aber diese war feinfühlig genug, nicht danach zu fragen.

Sie wechselten das Thema, Lizzy erfuhr auch einiges über die Hintergründe der Geschwister, so z. B. dass Will seine Schwester quasi alleine großgezogen hatte. Georgiana erzählte Lizzy sehr zu Wills Unbehagen und deren großer Belustigung die komischsten Geschichten von Frauen, die sich Will um den Hals geworfen hatten. Eine hatte sich mal in sein Büro geschlichen und sich dann bei seiner Rückkehr in Reizwäsche auf seinem Schreibtisch geräkelt. Wie es weiter gegangen war, wollte Will aber nicht verraten.

„Woher weißt du das eigentlich?", fragte er seine Schwester. „Ich habe dir das bestimmt nicht erzählt."

„Ich habe da so meine Quellen."

„Also entweder Charles, der Colonel oder meine Sekretärin."

„Ach, woher wissen es Charles und der Colonel das denn?", fragte Georgiana anschuldigend. „Ihnen hast du davon erzählt, was? Wolltest sie neidisch machen, nicht wahr!"

„Dir bin ich gar keine Rechenschaft schuldig, _kleine_ Schwester. Und ich wollte sie nicht neidisch machen, sie waren dabei, als ich die Dame entdeckte. Mit meinem Gesichtsausdruck ziehen sie mich heute noch auf. Das dürfte dann auch wohl die Frage beantworten, was zwischen ihr und mir passiert ist, ich war zu keinem Zeitpunkt mit ihr allein im Zimmer."

„Das muss ja nichts heißen."

„Boah, die perversen Fantasien von drei Männern und einer halbnackten Frau in einem Zimmer kamen jetzt aber von dir. Egal, ich glaube, ich muss mit meiner Sekretärin noch einmal ein ernstes Wort reden, was die dir immer erzählt…"

Elizabeth genoss den Abend sehr, die beiden Darcys zusammen waren wirklich angenehme Gesellschaft. Eigentlich hatte Lizzy erwartet, dass zwischen den beiden aufgrund des großen Altersunterschiedes und der Tatsache, dass Will Georgiana aufgezogen hatte, ein eher ungleiches Verhältnis bestehen würde, dass Will sie sehr beschützte und dass Georgiana einen (zu) großen Respekt vor ihm hatte, aber die beiden Geschwister taten sich nicht viel und neckten und foppten sich gegenseitig. Das war für Lizzy doch eine Überraschung.

Schließlich musste Lizzy gehen. „Wollt ihr nicht morgen vorbeikommen, im Palast? Dann kriegt ihr von mir die Touri-Führung für 5 €, mit der Bildergalerie mit Heinrich dem Schlächter und dem Ballsaal."

„Gern, wenn's keine Umstände macht", sagte Georgiana einfach für beide zu.

„Ach, Quatsch, gar nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich keinen hohen Besuch gewohnt bin. Ich werde für euch natürlich den Bankettsaal eindecken lassen."

„Aber natürlich, was anderes hätten wir auch nicht erwartet."

Elizabeth wollte sich auf den Weg machen, als Will erstaunt sagte: „Lizzy, es ist doch schon dunkel! Du willst doch wohl kaum zum Palast laufen."

„Doch, wieso denn nicht?"

„Ähm, du bist die Königin, es könnte gefährlich werden?"

„Ach, Unsinn, Caras Galad ist die Hauptstadt mit der geringsten Kriminalitätsrate in ganz Europa. Mir wird schon nichts passieren."

„Das lasse ich nicht gelten. Allein lasse ich dich nicht auf die Straße."

Schließlich gab Elizabeth nach, sie wollte sich nicht mit ihm streiten. Sie rief im Schloss an und nannte die Adresse der Darcys, um sich abholen zu lassen.

Juán, ihr Fahrer und Bodyguard holte sie mit dem Auto ab. Elizabeth zögerte, einzusteigen.

„Sag mal, kannst du den Wagen auch hier irgendwo hier in der Nähe parken? Ich würde gern zum Palast laufen."

Juán tat wie ihm befohlen und begleitete die Königin zu Fuß nach Hause.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

„Majestät, Majestät??... Elizabeth?"

Diese erwachte aus ihren Tagträumen. „Oh, Entschuldigung, Verzeihung. Ich fürchte, ich habe nicht aufgepasst." Sie lächelte beschämt.

„Wir redeten über die Reform des Schulsystems, Majestät", klärte José Bertramo sie auf.

„Des Schulsystems… ja genau…"

„Wissen Sie, Majestät, warum vertagen wir die Entscheidung hier nicht? Es ist nicht so dringend und wir sollten diesen wichtigen Entschluss treffen, wenn alle voll anwesend sind."

Der Premierminister blickte nach Zustimmung heischend in die Kabinettsrunde.

„Ja, es war ohnehin nur eine Diskussion geplant", sagte Emma Knightley, die zuständige Ministerin schnell.

Alle sahen ein, dass ein weiteres Herumreiten auf diesem Thema nichts bringen würde. Die Königin war seltsam unaufmerksam und man vermisste bei ihren Aussagen und Fragen den gewohnten Scharfsinn und Tiefgang.

„Sehr gern. Ansonsten steht ja nichts Weiteres mehr auf der Tagesordnung? Gut, dann verabschiede ich mich. Das nächste Mal bin ich dann auch mit allen meinen Gedanken dabei und bestens vorbereitet, das verspreche ich Ihnen."

Die Königin verließ das Zimmer und ließ eine Schar verdutzter Minister/innen zurück. _Was war denn heute in sie gefahren?_

* * *

Elizabeth ging in ihre Büro und dachte nach. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, dass sie sich solchen Hoffnungen hingab! Nur weil sie einen Abend mit ihm in Gesellschaft seiner Schwester verbracht hatte, benahm sie sich jetzt wie ein liebeskranker Teenager und gab sich solchen Tagträumen hin – denn natürlich hatte sie während der Sitzung an Will gedacht. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, was er von ihr hielt. Wahrscheinlich war er ohnehin nur freundlich gewesen, weil er Mitleid mit ihr hatte und/oder weil sie mit seiner Schwester so gut klarkam. Er hatte damals ja unmissverständlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, was er von ihr hielt – vielleicht war seine Ablehnung nicht mehr so heftig, aber dass er je ihre Gefühle erwidern könnte, das war unmöglich. 

_Aber Georgiana hat dir damals erzählt, er sei verknallt in die Königin und wohnt wegen ihr hier._

Ach Quatsch, das war nur eine von diesen überdrehten romantischen Fantasien! Und Georgiana hat bestimmt maßlos übertrieben, als ob ihr Bruder mit ihr so darüber reden würde!

Und das Haus hat er hier, weil hier sein aktuellstes und größtes Projekt gebaut wird, das hatte er wahrscheinlich auch schon, bevor er mich auf dem Ball wieder getroffen hat.

Das waren alles nur Träume von ihr, die in der Wirklichkeit wie Seifenblasen zerplatzen würden. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er sie so aus der Bahn warf!

Mit diesem festen Vorsatz begab sie sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später meldete sich ihre Assistentin über die Sprechanlage: „Hoheit, hier ist Besuch für Euch. Der Duke of Derbyshire und seine Schwester, sie haben angeblich einen Termin…" 

„Jaja, das ist schon okay", sagte Elizabeth hastig. „Schicken Sie sie rein. Nein, doch nicht! Ich komme-"

Aber in diesem Moment klopfte es schon und nach einem „Herein" trat Georgiana, gefolgt von ihrem Bruder, ein.

„Hi."

„Hallo!"

Elizabeth wurde rot. „Tja, jetzt habt ihr mich echt erwischt", sagte sie verlegen. „Ich würde auch ja einen Platz anbieten, wenn es denn einen freien gäbe. Ihr seht das Chaos – so arbeite ich."

„Ich hoffe, wir haben nicht gestört", sagte Will.

„Nein, nein", beeilte sich Lizzy zu sagen. „Ich habe euch ja selber eingeladen."

„Was machst du denn den ganzen Tag so?", fragte Georgiana neugierig.

„Ich arbeite nach dem 3-Boxen-Prinzip. Siehst du, die liegen hier. Erste Box: Außenpolitik, sehr wenig im Moment. Zweite Box: Innenpolitik, damit war ich gerade beschäftigt, heute Morgen war Kabinettssitzung und in der dritten Box befinden sich alle Sachen den Bennet-Konzern betreffend."

„Bennet-Konzern?", fragte Will erstaunt.

„Oh ja", Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin auch Unternehmerin und sozusagen Chefin von fast 9.000 Angestellten auf der ganzen Welt." Sie nannte die Unternehmen, an denen die Königsfamilie beteiligt war.

„Hui, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

„Tja, ihr seid nicht die ersten Adeligen, die erkannt haben, dass Großgrundbesitz und Titel allein auch nicht viel bringen. Die meisten Unternehmen sind schon von meinem Großvater gegründet worden. Aber dass wir Geschäftsleute sind, das wissen nur die wenigsten. Immerhin spart es dem Staat die Apanage aus der Staatskasse. Ich komme für alle meine Ausgaben – und das sind einige – selber auf."

„Ich nehme an, der Palast ist nicht dein einziges Anwesen."

„Nein, aber es ist mein Zuhause. Ich habe noch 3 weitere Schlösser, wenn man so will. Aber da bin ich nur selten, ansonsten haben wir, glaube ich, noch einige andere Immobilien. Aber ich verbringe 90 meiner Zeit in Lothlorieth in Caras Galad – da es auch der Regierungssitz ist. Und ihr?"

Es war Georgiana, die antwortete: „Stammsitz der Familie in Derbyshire namens Pemberley, Häuser in London, New York, der Provence – eigentlich ein kleines Chateau, eine Blockhütte in Schweden, eine Farm in Neuseeland und natürlich können wir in jeder Stadt kostenlos in den _Anne's_-Hotels absteigen. Was Will aber nicht davon abhält, ständig neue Häuser zu kaufen, wo es ihm gefällt – wie auch hier. Ich wette, wenn ich endlich weiß, was ich wo studiere, dann kauft er da auch ein Haus."

„Nun ja, ich habe keine Häuser im Ausland, ich finde es irgendwie komisch, wo ich doch Königin bin und ich glaube, mein Volk würde es auch nicht so gerne sehen, wenn ich soviel weg wäre." Dann lachte Elizabeth plötzlich auf. „Was für Snobs wir eigentlich sind. Worüber wir uns erstmal unterhalten ist die Anzahl und Art der Wohnsitze, die wir haben. Gott, sind wir reich und eingebildet.

Aber jetzt Schluss damit. Musstet ihr lange warten? Ich hatte es irgendwie verschwitzt, euer Kommen anzukündigen. Was habt ihr denn schon gesehen?"

„Noch nicht viel, wir wollten noch auf die Fremdenführerin warten", scherzte Georgiana.

„Nun, ihr seid dann aber auch sofort in den Privatteil geraten – hier, im Westflügel lebe und arbeite ich. Viele der Zimmer sind nicht für den Privatgebrauch – was vielleicht anders wäre, wäre meine Familie größer. Aber da ich hier alleine wohne, habe ich sozusagen ein Appartement im Schloss. Viele Angestellte haben hier auch Zimmer – u. a. meine Assistentin, 2 Zofen, 7 Butler, 2 Köche und natürlich meine Bodyguards, sie stehen mir ständig zur Verfügung. Auch mein Premierminister könnte hier wohnen, aber er lebt mit seiner Familie in der Stadt. Aktuell weiß ich gar nicht die genaue Zahl der Angestellten, lange Zeit war hier die Führung des Palastes als erste Frau im Staate meine Aufgabe – wie vor mir die meiner Mutter, aber ich musste die Tätigkeit mit der Regierungsübernahme aufgeben. Jetzt macht das eine meiner Zofen – wobei Zofe eigentlich ein falsches Wort ist, die beiden Frauen halten mir vielmehr den Rücken frei, aber ihre Position hat nun mal diesen Namen und ich bin zu faul, um mir neue dafür einfallen zu lassen."

Lizzy ging in ihr Vorzimmer. „Das ist die erwähnte Assistentin: Carlotta, bitte nicht stören in den nächsten Stunden, es sei denn, es ist war wirklich wichtiges. Ich habe den Piepser dabei."

Elizabeth führte ihre Besucher zum Haupteingang und der großen Halle mit Treppen, die in verschiedenen Richtungen führten.

„So, hier fangen wir an. Das ist die große Marmorhalle, die Treppen hier führen in alle möglichen Richtungen, der Palast ist sehr groß, als Kind habe ich mich hier oft verlaufen. Wir haben 48 Schlafzimmer, 190 Zimmer für Angestellte und ihre Arbeiten, 75 Büros bzw. Arbeitszimmer, 85 Badezimmer, einen Ballsaal, ein Kino, einen Swimmingpool, einen Thronraum, eine Kapelle, den Balkonraum und 153 weitere Räume, wie z. B. zahlreiche Esszimmer und Salons, Nebenzimmer zu Gemächern usw. Insgesamt sind es 557 Zimmer und dann natürlich endlose Korridore und Galerien, die alles verbinden."

Georgiana und Will staunten. Gegen das war Pemberley ja klein! Elizabeth lächelte. „Ach ja, die Tour mache ich nur, wenn ich meine Gäste beeindrucken will. Will, was hast du denn damals vom Schloss gesehen?"

_Aha, er war also schon mal hier!,_ dachte Georgiana.

„Hhm, nicht viel. Tja, der Ballsaal war ziemlich groß…"

„Fast 700 m²", sagte Elizabeth.

„Aber an den Weg von hier – denn hier bin ich angekommen – bis dahin, daran erinnere ich mich nicht mehr."

„Der Ballsaal ist im Ostflügel, da kommen wir auch noch hin. Ansonsten geht's jetzt los."

Fast 2 Stunden lang führte Elizabeth ihre Gäste durch den gesamten Gebäudekomplex, durch reich geschmückte Salons, Esszimmer, Gemächer etc. Am Ende ging es in die Kapelle, den Thron- und den Ballsaal.

„Werden in der Kapelle noch Gottesdienste abgehalten?", fragte Georgiana.

„Nein, ich gehe zur Messe auch in die Kathedrale in der Stadt – die Königsfamilie hat da eine eigene Bank. Dies ist vielmehr ein Ort der Ruhe. Aber vor langer Zeit hat im Schloss auch ein Priester gelebt, der ständig zur Verfügung stand."

Im Thronsaal stand einsam und allein ein Sessel auf einer Empore. „Jep, das ist mein Thron", sagte Elizabeth. „Hier bin ich nur selten, der Raum ist nur bei offiziellen Anlässen geöffnet. Da ich unverheiratet bin und sonst auch keine Verwandten mehr habe, steht mein Stuhl da alleine. Das dahinter ist das Wappen der Familie."

„Wie groß ist der Raum?", fragte Will nach.

„Etwa halb so groß wie der angrenzende Ballsaal, aber genauso hoch – 14 m."

Will pfiff. „Oh, ja, ich weiß, aus dem Saal allein hier könnte man schon 8 recht geräumige Drei-Zimmer-Wohnungen machten."

Georgiana war begeistert von dem Ballsaal.

„Ui, der ist toll. Wenn hier gefeiert wird und alles ist erleuchtet… wann findet denn der nächste Ball statt?"

„Der nächste ist in drei Monaten, der zum Nationalfeiertag. Tja, dazu wollte ich euch herzlich einladen."  
Will wollte ablehnen, aber Georgianas begeistertes „Echt? Ehrlich?! Cool, wir kommen, wann denn genau?" machte seinen Vorsatz zunichte. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an den letzten Ball, okay, da konnte es eigentlich nur besser werden.

„Das freut mich", war Elizabeth' erleichterte Antwort, auch sie dachte daran, dass der nächste Ball bestimmt besser verlaufen würde. „Dann kann ich ja den Duke und seine Schwester, Lady Georgiana, auf die Liste setzen. Aber ihr bekommt auch noch ganz formell eine Einladung."

Georgiana war jetzt schon ganz aufgeregt. „Oh, da brauche ich unbedingt ein tolles Kleid. Liz, sind nur Einheimische da? Dann muss ich unbedingt mein Spanisch aufbessern…" so plapperte sie munter weiter. Aufgedreht lief sie durch den Saal und malte sich schon mal den Tanz aus („Gut, dass ich tanzen kann!").

„Ihr erster Ball?", fragte Lizzy Will flüsternd.

„In dieser Größenordnung und Wichtigkeit ja", antwortete dieser.

„Ach ja, dann ist das wirklich schön. Ich erinnere mich noch an mein erstes Mal, ich war zwei Jahre jünger als sie jetzt. 18 ist noch ein schönes Alter." Sie lächelte wehmütig und dachte an diese unbeschwerten Tage zurück. Will blieb stumm.

Zum Schluss zeigte Elizabeth ihnen dann ihren eigenen eigentlichen Lebensraum. Sie öffnete die Tür zu einem Apartment, das sich, wie Will glaubte, einen Stock über ihrem Büro befand.

„Hier wohne ich, eigentlich ganz normal, Wohnzimmer, Bad, Schlafraum, eine Bibliothek, okay, ne Küche habe ich hier nicht, dafür ist aber allein mein Kleiderschrank schon so groß wie eine Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung, seit meinem 16ten Lebensjahr habe ich jedes Kleid aufbewahrt und Teile der Juwelen habe ich hier."

„Du hast echt so viele Kleider hier? Darf ich gucken?", fragte Georgiana neugierig.

Will rollte die Augen, was Elizabeth nicht entging.

„Ich glaube, das sollten wir aus Rücksicht auf deinen Bruder nicht tun. Da kommst du besser noch einmal alleine vorbei, dann kannst du auch was anprobieren. Ich meine, wir hätten die gleiche Größe."

„Oh, das solltest du besser nicht tun", mischte Will sich da ein. „Dann liegt sie mir wieder die ganze Zeit in den Ohren damit, was für tolle Kleider sie braucht für ihren ersten Ball und ist nicht still, bis ich das nötige Geld dafür locker mache. An ihr eigenes darf sie ja erst mit 21."

„Aber du als fürsorglicher Bruder liest ihr natürlich jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab."

„Oh ja, er ist der perfekte ältere Bruder, manchmal ist er schon ein bisschen zu nett."

„Das solltest du besser nicht sagen. Ich beneide dich, ich hätte gern einen älteren Bruder gehabt, der mich so verwöhnt."

„Ich könnte dir Will bei Zeiten ja mal ausleihen", sagte Georgiana geistesabwesend, sich der Bedeutung ihrer Aussage nicht bewusst.

Die beiden anderen wurden rot. „Besser nicht!", sagte Elizabeth hastig und wohl etwas zu heftig.

Georgiana war schon lange darüber hinweg. „Du hast doch was von Kino und Swimmingpool gesagt. Wo ist das denn?"

„Im Keller. Sie stehen auch den Mitarbeitern zu freien Verfügung, so lange sie mich dabei nicht stören – was beim Swimmingpool eigentlich nie der Fall ist, ich bin seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr dort gewesen. Und das Kino, nun ja, wenn ich morgens um 3 meine Filme da gucke, dann ist da niemand."

Diesmal sparte Will sich die Bemerkung, es Georgiana nicht zu zeigen. Er würde ihr drei Kinos in Pemberley einbauen, wenn es bloß nicht wieder so einen peinlichen Schluss wie eben geben würde. Er hatte Lizzys Reaktion ja mitbekommen.

„Drei Uhr morgens?", fragte Georgiana unterdessen.

„Tja, ich bin eine Nachteule, wenn ich 6 Stunden Schlaf bekomme, dann ist das viel."

„Hui, damit könnte ich aber gar nicht auskommen."

Elizabeth zuckte die Schultern. „Gewöhnungssache. Aber nun, ich dachte, ihr wolltest zum Essen bleiben. Natürlich habe ich nicht den Bankettsaal eindecken lassen und alle anderen Esszimmer sind auch lächerlich, wenn es nicht mindestens 12 Personen sind. Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann nehme ich euch mit in die Küche."

Die Darcys hatten nichts dagegen und Elizabeth führte sie in den Kellerbereich, hier befand sich die Großküche, in der Ecke befand sich aber ein abgetrennter Essbereich. „Hier sitze ich meist."

Plötzlich kam ein kleiner rundlicher Mann um die Ecke gewuselt. „Elizabeth, mein Kind", sagte er und schloss sie in die Arme. „Jetzt bist du aber lange nicht hier gewesen, mindestens 2 Wochen, und du bist noch dünner geworden! Jaja, das kommt, wenn Onkel Joaquin nicht aufpasst. Dabei habe ich dir doch immer was hoch geschickt."

„Tja, ich war zu beschäftigt mit den Krönungsvorbereitungen und du bestimmt doch auch. Deine Kreationen zum Festbankett – ein Gedicht. Leider konnte ich noch nicht eher kommen, aber meine Info über die beiden Gäste hast du doch bestimmt bekommen. Das sind die beiden Darcys."

An diese wandte sie dich jetzt: „Das ist Joaquin, mein Küchenchef."

Die beiden waren verdutzt, angesichts der Vertraulichkeit, mit der die beiden sprachen und vor allen Dingen, wie der Mann mit der Königin sprach, hatten sie eine engere Beziehung erwartet. Elizabeth lachte. „Joaquin arbeitet hier schon seit mehr als 45 Jahren und er hat damals höchstpersönlich mein Fläschchen warm gemacht und meinen Brei aus frischem Obst und Gemüse gekocht, nicht wahr? Ich habe die Hälfte meiner Kindheit bei ihm in der Küche verbracht und danach konnte man mir zu ihm keine ordentlichen Standesunterschiede mehr beibringen. Er hat mir das Kochen gezeigt und er ist hier im Schloss eine der höchsten Instanzen – nach mir natürlich."

Sie deutete den Darcys, sich an den Tisch zu setzen und Joaquin dazu. „Also, was hast du uns gezaubert?"

Joaquin nannte die Gerichte. „Und zum Nachtisch Mousse au chocolat."

„Mein Lieblingsdessert!", riefen Lizzy und Will gleichzeitig.

Beide wurden rot, Joaquin beäugte die zwei misstrauisch. „Also, Sie kenne ich ja nicht, junger Mann, aber die Königin hier ist ein echter Schokoholic. Im Kühlschrank stehen immer Sachen für ihre nächtlichen Attacken beim Filmegucken im Kino. Es grenzt fast schon an ein Wunder, dass sie nicht so dick ist wie ich. Wie ich schon sagte, Elizabeth, du musst sonst mehr essen!"

Georgiana antwortete für Will: „Will hier ist auch ein ganz Süßer. Ich frage mich eigentlich, warum wir nicht längst auch schon eine Süßwarenfirma besitzen, um von da aus die lebenslange kostenlose Versorgung zu garantieren und damit er sich hemmungslos bei der Sortimentsauswahl einmischen kann. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Und es hält ihn nur seine Eitelkeit ab, sich nur von Süßem zu ernähren, denn dick werden will er nicht.

Jetzt hör auf zu protestieren!", sagte sie sofort, als ihr Bruder zum Sprechen anhob. „Alles was ich gesagt habe, ist wahr."

„Okay, es ist wahr, aber ich brauche mich dann ja nicht zu schämen, wenn ich schon in der Königin dieses Landes eine Leidensgenossin habe."

Joaquin servierte das Essen und erzählte dabei viele Geschichten. Besonderes Gelächter erhielt seine Erzählung von dem Tag, als ihr Vater Elizabeth das erste Mal alleine gelassen hatte. „Dann kam sie in die Küche, stellte sich vor mich hin und sagte,Jetzt bin ich deine Chefin!' und erzählte mir, dass ich ihr irgendwann ohnehin ganz gehorchen müsse, weil sie ja Königin werden würde."

„Da war ich 9", versuchte Elizabeth sich zu verteidigen. „Und-" In diesem Moment sprang ihr Piepser an. „Oh, das ist aus Tokio." Sie schaute auf die Uhr. „Zu dieser Zeit, das muss wichtig sein. Entschuldigt mich."

Sie entfernte sich von der Gruppe und fing kurz darauf an, in fließendem Japanisch mit jemandem zu reden.

„Japanisch?", fragte Georgiana beeindruckt.

„Oh, die Königin spricht neben ihrer Muttersprache noch 7 weitere Sprachen – mit euch spricht sie ja Englisch, aber sie kann auch noch wie gesagt Japanisch, Chinesisch, Deutsch, Französisch, Italienisch und Portugiesisch und will Russisch lernen."

„Und ich habe mir etwas darauf eingebildet, dass ich neben Englisch auch Spanisch und Italienisch und einige Brocken Französisch spreche, das ist ja nichts", sagte Will.

„Oh, dieses Mädchen ist das Beste, was unserem Land passieren konnte, sie meistert alle Aufgaben mit Bravour, aber sie ist traurig." Der kleine dicke Koch schaute wehmütig. „Mir liegt die Königin am Herzen wie eine eigene Tochter, ich weiß, das ziemt sich nicht, aber trotzdem. Ich weiß, dass Elizabeth nicht glücklich ist. Sie isst kaum noch – ihr seht ja, wie dünn sie ist – und schlafen tut sie auch nicht gut. Morgens um 3 Uhr durchs Schloss zu geistern – das ist nicht normal.

Als Königin ist sie einfach perfekt, aber sie ist einsam. Ihr seid die ersten _wirklichen_ Gäste seit mehr als 1 ½ Jahren, auch Jane kommt nicht mehr. Und irgendwie leidet sie, und das hat schon vor dem Tod ihres Vaters angefangen, viel früher, es muss irgendwas nach ihrem Studium gewesen sein, vor ca. 18 Monaten und dann nach dem letzten Ball ist es noch schlimmer geworden. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, woran es liegt. Aber die Königin stürzt sich in ihre Aufgaben, ich finde, sie tut zu viel, eines Tages wird sie noch umfallen. Und hier allein im Schloss lebt sie wie in einem Käfig."

Will rechnete nach, der Stimmungsumschlag der Königin war immer, wenn Joaquin Recht hatte, nach einem Treffen mit ihm gewesen. Konnte es sein, dass sie von den Begegnungen genauso beeinflusst wurde wie er? Nein, nein, das durfte er sich nicht einbilden, solch eine Macht über sie zu haben. Er würde froh sein, wenn er sie eines Tages Freundin nennen durfte.

Am Tisch war es still geworden. „Ach, kümmert euch nicht um die Worte eines alten Mannes!", sagte Joaquin dann plötzlich. „Ich bin schon weich und senil geworden. Wahrscheinlich sehe ich Gespenster. Ich bin gluckenhaft, wenn es um sie geht. Es steht mir ja auch nicht zu, mir solche Gedanken zu machen, geschweige denn, sie so laut kund zu tun. Vergesst einfach, was ich gesagt habe."

Aber das konnten sie nicht, als Lizzy an den Tisch zurückkehrte, herrschte eine ganz andere Stimmung. Georgiana dachte erneut, dass sie die Königin wahrlich nicht beneidete und Will hatte mit seinen verworrenen Gefühlen zu kämpfen.

Sie beendeten das Essen mit dem Dessert. „Ach, Joaquin, das war einfach göttlich. Wann schreibst du endlich dein eigenes Kochbuch? Seit Jahren mache ich dir doch schon von Seiten des Verlages ein Angebot. Irgendwann musst du es annehmen."

„Das mache ich, wenn der Palast mich in Rente schickt und dann das Geld nicht reicht." Elizabeth lachte, das war so schon ihr Standardgeplänkel geworden.

Der Besuch der Darcys neigte sich dem Ende zu. „Seid ihr zu Fuß gekommen? Dann gehe ich noch mit euch nach Hause", sagte Elizabeth und ließ nach ihrem Leibwächter rufen. „Damit ich nicht allein zurückgehen muss."

Vor dem Haus der Darcys verabschiedeten sie sich, Georgiana umarmte Lizzy, Will sah ihr besorgt in die Augen und gab ihr dann überraschenderweise einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sich das Bild davon in allen Zeitungen.


	8. Kapitel 7

_AN: So, es folgt Kapitel 7 und für die, die sich schon fragten, wo sie denn bliebe: Jane kommt zurück!_

_Ach, ich wollte noch anmerken: Alle Titel sind von mir natürlich erfunden. Diejenigen, die Tolkien kennen, denen sollte eine gewissen _Ähnlichkeit_ bei den Namen in Lothlorieth aufgefallen sein. Und zu Charles' Titel: Ich habe einfach meine Augen geschlossen und bin mit dem Finger über einer Karte von GB gekreist und schließlich bei Shrewsbury stehen geblieben, das war die einfachste Möglichkeit..._**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Als Will beim Frühstück die Zeitung aufschlug, hätte er beinahe den Kaffee darüber ausgespuckt. Da war ein Bild von ihm und Lizzy! Schnell überflog er den Artikel, „neuer Mann an der Seite der Königin", „hat sie nach so vielen Schicksalsschlägen endlich das Glück gefunden?" etc. Anscheinend wusste man (noch) nicht, wer er war, es wurde über seine Identität spekuliert und über seinen Kontakt zum Königshaus. _Wenn die wüssten!,_ dachte er nur.

* * *

Lizzy war schon seit 6 Uhr im Büro, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen, um 6.45 Uhr erschien ihre Assistentin und legte ihr sämtliche Ausgaben von allen Zeitungen, die man in Caras Galad erhalten konnte, auf den Tisch, dann ließ sie ihre Chefin allein. Lizzy war fassungslos, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet! Da hatte sie wohl ein Fotograf unauffällig verfolgt und mit den Bildern das Geschäft seines Lebens gemacht! Sie las sich sämtliche Artikel durch, Wills Name wurde kein einziges Mal erwähnt, aber es war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man den herausgefunden hatte – wahrscheinlich wussten die eifrigen Redakteure ihn jetzt schon und banden ihn in ihre Artikel für morgen ein. Dafür wurde ihre eigene Geschichte noch mal ganz aufgerollt, wie lange man sie nicht mehr in Begleitung eines Mannes gesehen hatte, sodass man schon fast das Gefühl hatte, sie sei mit dem Staat verheiratet, was für herbe Schläge sie hatte hinnehmen müssen, dass man ihr das Glück doch herzlich gönne blablabla. 

Nachdem sie sich gefasst hatte, rief sie Carlotta herein. „Ich nehme an, wir haben eine Unmenge an Anrufen von Leuten bekommen, die ein Statement dazu wollten?", fragte sie.

Carlotta nickte. „Zu allen kein Kommentar – vorerst. Ich möchte alles mit William Darcy besprechen, also holen Sie ihn mir ans Telefon. Ich denke, seine Nummer wird nicht leicht zu bekommen sein, besonders jetzt unter diesen Umständen, aber das dürfte sonst eigentlich kein Problem sein. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich mit ihm reden."

Nachdem Carlotta das Büro verlassen hatte, legte Lizzy ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Das hatte ja gerade noch gefehlt! Verdammt, sie war unaufmerksam gewesen. Jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie das Schloss ohne „Tarnung", durch den Haupteingang und mit Bodyguard verlassen hatte. Das hatte ja Aufmerksamkeit erregen müssen und sie hatte doch gewusst, dass mittlerweile ziemlich viele Augen auf sie gerichtet waren, warum hatte sie nicht daran gedacht?! Und jetzt hatte sie die Darcys da auch noch mit hineingezogen. Jedes weitere Treffen mit ihnen würde zum Spießrutenlauf werden und neue Spekulationen auslösen, dabei wollte sie doch vor allem mit Will eine Freundschaft aufbauen. Das schien unter diesen Umständen unmöglich.

Was sollte sie jetzt bloß tun? Verdammt, sie konnte regieren und Unternehmen leiten und mit Leuten in 8 Sprachen kommunizieren, aber auf diese Situation war sie nicht vorbereitet. Es gab im Palast eine Presseabteilung und sie hatte eine Pressesprecherin, aber an ein Interesse von solchem Ausmaß war man dort nicht gewohnt. Bei dem Tod ihres Vaters war man ganz gut zurecht gekommen, aber da waren die Medien wegen der Trauer auch noch sehr zurückhaltend gewesen. Jetzt würden sie kommen wie die Aasgeier. Sie erinnerte sich an die wenig zurückhaltenden Reaktionen auf die Ankündigung, zur Krönung keinerlei Medien zuzulassen, die dann aber zähneknirschend angenommen war. Jetzt bekamen die Journalisten aber so richtig was zu schreiben.

Elizabeth beschloss, persönlich zu ihrer Sprecherin zu gehen und ihr alles mitzuteilen. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah sie aus dem Fenster auf den Hof und zum Tor hinaus, fast erwartete sie, dort eine Meute Paparazzi stehen zu sehen, die sie von nun an auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen würden – vielleicht hatten sie es auch schon öfter getan, nur bislang hatte es keine so interessanten Motive gegeben.

Elinor Ferras, eine Frau Mitte 30 war zuständig für die Presseabteilung des Palastes. _Eigentlich,_ dachte Elizabeth_, fristen sie ein klägliches Dasein, es wird so wenig von mir geschrieben und ist geschrieben worden, keine nächtlichen Exzesse, keine Fotos unter Alkohol- oder sogar Drogeneinfluss, nichts Außergewöhnliches. Es gab sogar mehrere Tage hintereinander, an denen sie das Schloss einfach nicht verließ. Jetzt konnte Elinor, die eine gewitzte PR-Frau war, endlich mal zeigen, was in ihr steckte._

Elizabeth klopfte an. „Guten Morgen, Majestät", lautete die Begrüßung. „Wenn Sie nicht gekommen wären, hätte ich einen Termin mit Euch machen müssen."

„Ich nehme an, die Telefone stehen nicht mehr still?", fragte Elizabeth.

„Oh ja, das ist wohl wahr. Aber die Antwort ist ja immer die gleiche: Kein Kommentar. Das muss frustrierend sein."

„Ja, so sollte es auch bleiben, bis ich mit Lord Darcy gesprochen habe und näheres weiß – ich nehme an, der Name ist mittlerweile geläufig?"

„Ja, es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis der bekannt war, Fitzwilliam Edward Peter Benedict Harald Darcy, Duke of Derbyshire, milliardenschwer etc. pp, ich glaube, man weiß jetzt fast alle über ihn – außer der Wahrheit über die Art seiner Beziehung zum Königshaus."

Elinor erwartete eine Antwort von Elizabeth, aber diese blieb stumm.

„Es tut mir Leid, Majestät, wenn ich forsch erscheine, aber es handelt sich nur um einen Rat zu Eurem Besten. Bitte, erzählen Sie mir, wie es zwischen Ihnen und diesem Mann steht. Das wirkt jetzt von mir vielleicht indiskret, aber sie können ja auf meine Verschwiegenheit bauen. Nicht, dass etwas herauskommt, das mich vollkommen überrascht und dann stehe ich blöd da und es ist Not am Mann."

Elizabeth nickte, sie verstand Elinors Gründe sehr gut, aber alles erzählen würde sie nicht.

„Lord Darcy und ich, wir kennen uns ganz gut, ich bin mit seiner Schwester Georgiana befreundet und sie hat mich gestern gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder im Schloss besucht und hier den Tag verbracht. Das Foto ist entstanden, als ich mit den beiden nach Hause gegangen bin", antwortete sie. „Wir kennen uns aber schon ein wenig länger, auf den letzten Ball war er von meinem Vater eingeladen worden und dieser hat uns bekannt gemacht, ich habe mit ihm den Ball eröffnet. Mehr gibt es zwischen uns nicht. Ich bin mit ihm bekannt, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich ihn einen Freund nennen darf – geschweige denn meine neue Liebe." Der letzte Satz klang bitter in ihren Ohren.

Davon merkte Elinor nichts. „Gut, wenn das so ist, dann wird sich das nicht lange halten. Wir sollten es bei _Kein Kommentar_ belassen, denn so gesehen ist es eine Lappalie. Wenn jetzt ein Statement mit dem ,Wir sind nur Freunde' komm, dann heißt das überall, Sie hätten eine Affäre gehabt. Aber so bleibt es ja uninteressant. Wenn Lord Darcy damit einverstanden ist, dann sollten wir es so machen. Eine Frage noch: Kommt er zum nächsten Ball?"

Elizabeth bejahte dies.

„Gut, aber das dürfte dann schon längst kein Problem mehr sein. Tanzen Sie ruhig auch mit ihm, das zeigt, dass sie nichts zu verbergen haben. Das Interesse wird bald abebben – sobald es wieder berühmte Leute gibt, die interessantere Geschichten machen."

Elizabeth nickte nur und verabschiedete sich. Das war hart gewesen, dass Elizabeth ihre Beziehung mit Will als Lappalie bezeichnet hatte. Es ging tiefer, viel viel tiefer, aber das würde wahrscheinlich niemals sein. Wie gesagt, sie wusste noch nicht einmal, ob sie mit seiner Freundschaft rechnen konnte, sich da noch größere Hoffnungen zu machen, das wäre sinnlos.

Zurück im Büro drückte Carlotta ihr einen Zetteln mit seinen Telefonnummern in die Hand. Elizabeth fragte nicht, woher sie diese bekommen hatte, dankte ihr nur und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und nahm dann den Telefonhörer in die Hand. Das Gespräch aufzuschieben würde auch nichts bringen, es war ohnehin unvermeidbar.

* * *

Will verließ noch vor Georgiana das Haus, aber die Zeitung ließ er offen auf dem Tisch liegen, sie würde es so oder so erfahren. 

Schnurstracks ging er in sein Büro – seine Sekretärin blaffte er an, nur ganz wichtige Anrufe durchzustellen, ansonsten wolle er bei der Arbeit nicht gestört werden. Gott sei Dank hatte er heute keine Besprechungen oder wichtige Meetings.

Er wollte und musste mit Lizzy reden und hatte schon fast den Telefonhörer in die Hand genommen, als er erkannte, wie sinnlos es war, das _so_ zu versuchen. Die Nummer der Königin gab es wohl kaum bei der Auskunft und was sollte er bei der Zentrale im Palast sagen? „Hallo, William Darcy hier, Sie haben mich heute Morgen bestimmt mit der Königin in der Zeitung gesehen. Mit dieser müsste ich jetzt auch mal ganz dringend reden…" Das war absurd, Lizzy hatte da viel bessere Möglichkeiten, sie wird sich melden. Bis dahin versuchte er, sich mit Arbeit abzulenken.

Das klappte ganz gut. Gegen 10 Uhr kam seine Sekretärin herein.

„Wie steht's?", fragte er sie nur.

„Oh, wir bekommen eine ungewöhnliche Menge an Anrufen, aber das ist ja nicht so schlimm. Die werden alle abgewimmelt, Besucher hatten wir auch schon, aber die Security ist ja sehr gut. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie es bei Ihnen Zuhause steht, vielleicht sollten Sie Ihre Schwester anrufen."

Das tat Will auch. Georgiana war einfach nur erstaunt angesichts dieses Rummels. Es hatten schon jede Menge wildfremde Leute an ihrer Tür geklingelt – keinem hatte sie geöffnet. Will brauchte ihr nichts zu erklären, Georgiana würde einfach nur im Haus bleiben und nichts weiter machen.

Kaum hatte er aufgelegt, klingelte erneut das Telefon. In der Annahme, es sei noch einmal Georgiana, die irgendetwas vergessen hatte, meldete er sich einfach nur mit einem „Ja?"

„Will?", erklang Lizzys Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hallo Lizzy", sagte er nur.

„Will, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid."

„Muss es dir nicht. Es ist nicht schlimm."

„Es ist alles meine Schuld, es muss schlimm sein für dich, verdammt, ich war zu unvorsichtig und jetzt haben wir den Salat."

„Lizzy, noch einmal, es ist nicht schlimm", sagte Will mit Nachdruck, sie klang so merkwürdig am Telefon. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, es wird schon werden. Warum rufst du an?" Es klang so kühl, so geschäftsmäßig.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden. Ich nehme an, du warst auch geschockt, als du heute Morgen die Zeitung aufgeschlagen hast. Ich wollte jetzt eigentlich nur das weitere Vorgehen mit dir bereden. Ich nehme an, du bekommst eine Menge Anrufe und so und alle Leute sind schrecklich interessiert an dir."

Will bestätigte dies.

„Nun ja, es wird halt alles unheimlich hochgespielt, es war ja nur ein Kuss auf die Wange, aber du bist seit Ewigkeiten ein Mann, der mit mir gesehen wird. Und dabei sind wir ja nur befreundet." _Bitte, sag, dass das mit der Freundschaft okay ist, bitte, sag, dass du mir wenigstens so weit verziehen hast, dass du dir vorstellen kannst, mit mir befreundet sein. Mehr will ich dann auch gar nicht,_ flehte Lizzy an ihrem Ende der Leitung.

„Befreundet… ja, natürlich", sagte Will langsam. _Das war es also, was sie von ihm wollte, sie hielt ihn für einen Freund, vielleicht für eine Art großer Bruder, weil sie mit seiner Schwester so gut zurecht kam. Mehr sollte es dann nicht zwischen ihnen sein. Wenn sie es so wollte, dann wollte er auch nicht mehr, redete er sich ein. Wie hatte er hoffen können, dass es da vielleicht noch mehr zwischen ihnen gab?_

„Gut, dass wir das beide so sehen", sagte Lizzy. Dann hätten wir das ja jetzt geklärt. Will war ein Freund, sie sollte glücklich darüber sein. Warum tat es dann so weh? „Der Kommentar hier aus dem Palast lautet Kein Kommentar, dabei würde ich es gerne belassen. Weißt du, wenn jetzt die Stellungnahme kommt ,Wir sind nur Freunde' denkt alle Welt, wir hätten eine geheime Affäre gehabt, die jetzt, da sie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt ist, schnell beendet worden ist. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir hier weiter schweigen und die Medien noch weiter ein wenig spekulieren lassen? Wir wissen ja beide, dass es vollkommen überzogen ist. Sehr bald wird das Interesse abklingen."

„Mir macht es nichts aus." _Was auch immer sie wollte, ihm war es egal…_

„Gut, das beruhigt mich jetzt sehr. Ich dachte, du seiest vielleicht wütend auf mich, denn durch meinen dummen Fehler stehst du jetzt auch im Rampenlicht."

„Das macht mir nichts, ich bin es auch schon ein wenig gewöhnt, in meiner Heimat ist die Yellow Press noch härter."

„Ich finde es schade, jetzt können wir uns erst Mal eine Zeit lang nicht sehen – die Überwachung ist noch schärfer geworden. Ich würde gerne Georgiana anrufen, kannst du mir ihre Nummer geben?"

„Sollten wir nicht komplett alle Nummern austauschen? Ich denke, du hattest auch Probleme, an mich ranzukommen und wir wissen auch nicht, wie wir dich im Palast erreichen können. Telefonnummern wären da sehr hilfreich."

Also tauschten sie alle Festnetz- und Mobilnummern aus und sie nannten sich ihre E-mail-Addressen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was für ein Vertrauensbeweis das gerade ist?", scherzte Lizzy schließlich. „Ich kann die Menschen, die _alle_ diese Nummern von mir haben, an einer Hand abzählen."

„So ist es bei mir auch."

Das Gespräch näherte sich dem Ende, aber eine Sache hatte Lizzy noch auf dem Herzen. „Weißt du, Will, wo wir doch jetzt alles geklärt hätten", fing sie an. „Nun ja, also, ich habe euch beide ja auf den Ball eingeladen… und ich würde gerne… eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du den Tanz mit mir eröffnen willst – als Freund."

Einen Moment war Will überrascht, er erinnerte sich an den letzten Tanz, das war eine Katastrophe gewesen. „Ja klar, natürlich, ich tanze als erster mit dir, als Freund tue ich dir gern diesen Gefallen."

Fast hätte Lizzy erleichtert ausgeatmet. „Schön, das freut mich", sagte sie. „Hoffentlich wird es dann nicht so hochgespielt, wir wissen ja beide, dass es zwischen uns so etwas nicht gibt."

„Ja, das wissen wir."

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sie sich. _Freundschaft war doch was Wunderbares!_

* * *

Über die nächsten tage hielten die beiden so Kontakt, in der Tat stand am nächsten Tag alles mögliche über Fitzwilliam Darcy, Duke of Derbyshire in der Zeitung, vor allem aber eine Menge Spekulationen, jemand hatte wohl herausgefunden, dass er bereits beim letzten Ball mit der Königin getanzt hatte und man vermutete eine Beziehung der beiden seit diesem Zeitpunkt. Sonst gab es aber nicht viel Handfestes und als dann ein Hollywood-Star durch den Scheidungskrieg von seiner Noch-Ehefrau wieder andere Schlagzeilen machte, waren Meldungen dieser Art schnurstracks verschwunden – wirklich viel zu schreiben gab es ja auch nicht unbedingt. 

Wills Verpflichtungen in Lothlorieth näherten sich dem Ende zu, es wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er bald nach England heimkehrte, zum Firmenstammsitz, vor allem weil er sich dort schon so lange nicht mehr aufgehalten hatte. Er hatte seinen Lebensmittelpunkt nach Lothlorieth verlagert und alle seine Geschäfte von dort aus erledigt, sein Zuhause hatte er schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen.

Er sah ein, dass zudem sein ganzer Aufenthalt ein bisschen auch ein Vorwand gewesen war, dass er sich versteckt hatte. Hier war er so unbehelligt gewesen. Seine Rückkehr würde keine Probleme bereiten und das Verhältnis zu Elizabeth war ja auch geklärt. Ihre Freundschaft konnte man ja auch über die Entfernung weiterführen. mehr wollte er ja auch gar nicht, redete er sich ein.

Also setzte er seine Abreise für Ende des Monats an, Georgiana sollte mitkommen.

Die beiden Mädchen waren traurig angesichts der baldigen Trennung. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich eine starke Bindung entwickelt. Georgiana war eine häufige Besucherin im Schloss (nach den Fotos mit Will verließ Lizzy es noch seltener) und die Stärke ihrer Freundschaft war für den kurzen Zeitraum der Bekanntschaft ungewöhnlich stark.

* * *

Nach der Abreise der Darcys war Lizzy eine Zeit lang sehr melancholisch. Sie redete sich ein, das läge an dem Verlust ihrer Freundin, dass ihr deren Unbekümmertheit fehlte, aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass sie zu einem mindest gleichgroßen Teil auch den älteren Bruder vermisste. Ihre Beziehung zueinander hatte sich „normalisiert", wenn man das so nennen durfte. Sie hatten regelmäßigen Kontakt zueinander, verhielten sich sehr freundschaftlich, aber es gab eine gewisse Distanz. Lizzy merkte das und fand es schade, dachte aber, Will wolle das so, der wiederum dachte, diese Distanz sei ihr Wunsch. 

Eines Morgens, etwa 2 Wochen später, stand plötzlich Jane in Lizzys Büro und bat um eine Audienz.

Fast 2 Jahre waren vergangen seit Rom, seitdem sich ihre Beziehung und ihr Kontakt so sehr verschlechtert hatten. Natürlich war dieser nicht gänzlich abgebrochen, Lizzy hatte Jane ja mitgeteilt, wer Charles wirklich war und natürlich war Jane zur Trauerfeier und zur Krönung anwesend gewesen, aber irgendwie hatten es die beiden da nicht geschafft, zueinander zu finden. Zunächst war Jane noch sehr wütend und nachtragend gewesen und dann wollte Lizzy mit ihrer Trauer und ihrer Sorge allein bleiben, auch Jane hatte sie abgeblockt, wohl auch aus Neid auf deren sichtbares Glück.

Jetzt aber wollte Jane in jedem Fall den Bruch in ihrer Beziehung schließen, sie war wild entschlossen und deshalb tauchte sie einen Tages wieder im Schloss auf. Sie fragte, ob die Königin denn Zeit habe, sie musste zugeben, dass sie unsicher war. Würde es einen großen Unterschied machen, wo Lizzy jetzt Königin war? Eine lange Zeit war vergangen, früher hatte die Kronprinzessin immer Zeit für ihre Freundin gehabt, aber jetzt…

Jane wurde sofort hineingelassen. Lizzy war bereits aufgestanden, als Jane nervös eintrat und nicht recht wusste, was sie machen sollte. In Gedanken hatte sie alles geplant, aber jetzt, in der Realität, war alles viel schwieriger.

Lizzy ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum und umarmte Jane, dabei brach sie in Tränen aus.

„Jane, oh Jane, es tut mir so Leid", schluchzte sie.

Auch Jane konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „Ach Lizzy", sagte sie nur und für eine lange Zeit standen sie beide einfach nur mitten im Büro und ließen ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Als sie sich schließlich anschauten wussten sie beide, dass sie diesen Bruch zwischen ihnen niemals hätten zulassen dürfen. Es war einfach ein viel zu langer Zeitraum gewesen.

„Wie geht es dir Jane?", begann Lizzy dann das Gespräch. „Du siehst gut aus."

„So geht es mir auch. Wie geht es dir denn?", fragte sie zurück. „Du siehst gestresst aus, passt hier denn niemand vernünftig auf dich auf?"

„Mir geht es gut", winkte Lizzy ab. „Jane, alles hier tut mir so schrecklich Leid. Ich war so selbstsüchtig, als ich dich einfach so aus Rom mitgenommen habe. Ich habe so gehofft, dass ich es wieder gut machen konnte, als ich dir Charles' Namen verraten habe."

„Mir tut es auch Leid, ich hätte nicht so nachtragend sein dürften, ich war einfach viel zu wütend auf dich und ich hätte mehr unternehmen sollen, als du dich wieder annähern wolltest. Und ich habe dich so alleine gelassen, habe ich jetzt das Gefühl."

„Es ist alles meine Schuld."

„Ich denke, wir sind beide nicht ganz unschuldig an der Sache. Aber lass uns darüber nicht weiter streiten."

„Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo wir ungestört sind. Mein Büro hier ist ein blöder Ort."

Zusammen verließen sie es und Jane, die einen großen Teil ihres Lebens ebenfalls im Schloss verbracht hatte, merkte, dass sie die Küche ansteuerten. Dort setzten sie sich an den Tisch, wo Lizzy noch vor wenigen Wochen mit den Darcys gesessen hatte. Irgendwann kam Joaquin und brachte ihnen Kakao, zog sich danach aber sofort wieder zurück.

Lange Zeit sprachen die beiden sich aus, sie blieben ungestört. Beide machten sich bittere Vorwürfe, dass sie so eigensinnig und stur gewesen waren und es würde doch wohl noch seine Zeit dauern, bis sich die alte Vertrautheit wieder eingestellt hatte, aber sie waren fest entschlossen, nichts mehr ihre fast schwesterliche Beziehung zerstören zu lassen.

Es flossen weitere Tränen, als sie die vergangenen zwei Jahre aufarbeiteten. Besonders als das Gespräch auf Lizzys verstorbenen Vater kam, der auch Jane immer sehr nahe gestanden hatte, weinte Lizzy erneut bitterlich angesichts des Verlusts, den sie erlitten hatte. Zu Jane war sie so offen wie zu noch keiner anderen Person vorher. Sie erzählte ihr, wie ihr die Arbeit und die Verantwortung manchmal einfach über den Kopf zu wachsen schien, von ihren Ängsten, etwas falsch zu machen, es brach einfach so aus ihr heraus.

Jane hörte zu und versuchte ihr Trost zu spenden und verarbeitete auch einen Teil der Trauer um den Mann, der für sie eine Vaterfigur gewesen war. Fast 15 Jahre lang war sie mit Lizzy zusammen aufgezogen worden, als sie mit 10 Jahren Waise geworden war, hatte von da an der König (der um 3 Ecken ein Verwandter ihrer Mutter war) für sie gesorgt und sie zusammen mit seiner Tochter aufwachsen lassen. Auch sie war von seinem Tod schwer getroffen worden, aber im Gegensatz zu Lizzy war sie mit der Trauer nicht so allein geblieben, sie hatte jemanden zum Reden gehabt und auch nicht persönlich unter so einem immensen Druck gestanden. Lizzy war für sie fast wie eine Schwester und nie im Leben hatte sie gedacht, dass sie sich einmal so entfremden sollten. Aber es war geschehen und die Aufarbeitung jetzt war wichtig.

Auch Lizzy hörte zu, als Jane ihrerseits von ihren Erlebnissen berichtete. Wie sie in Nargotha die Zügel in die Hand genommen hatte und mittlerweile wirklich die Herrin über ihr Land war. Auch die Arbeit dort war anstrengend – das Herzogtum war ein großes Fleckchen Land, in dem zum größten Teil Weinanbau betrieben wurde und all das fiel in Janes Aufgabenbereich. Im Gegensatz zu Lizzy (die Wills Namen kein einziges Mal erwähnt hatte) erzählte Jane auch von Charles, von den 10 Monaten nach Rom, wie sie sich durch Lizzys (und Wills) Informationen endlich wieder gefunden hatten und von ihrer Beziehung. Angesichts des Glück, von dem Jane auf so natürliche Weise erzählte, verschwand bei Lizzy jeglicher Neid (sie schämte sich, jemals solche Gefühle gehegt zu haben) und sie gönnte Jane alles von Herzen.

Als Jane geendet hatte, fragte Lizzy: „Jane, wo wohnst du hier in der Stadt?" Lizzy wusste, dass die Herzogin von Nargotha ein sehr elegantes Stadthaus besaß.

Jane bestätigte ihre Vermutung.

„Könntest du dir vorstellen, für die Zeit deines Aufenthalts hier im Palast zu wohnen? Du hast hier immer noch deine Zimmer…"

Jane musste nicht lange überlegen, auch sie wohnte allein in dem großen Haus (Charles war in seine Heimat geflogen) und war deshalb froh, bei Elizabeth aufgenommen zu werden, so würden sie sich auch räumlich viel näher sein. Sofort sagte sie zu und musste nur noch ihre Sachen holen.

In einer ganz anderen Stimmung kehrte Lizzy in ihr Büro zurück und erledigte noch einen Teil ihrer Arbeit, bis sie früher als normal „Feierabend" machte.

In der Tat waren Janes Gemächer im Schloss, die im übrigen direkt neben Lizzys lagen, nahezu unberührt geblieben, als warteten sie nur darauf, ein letztes Mal von dieser bezogen zu werden.

Auch den Abend verbrachten sie gemeinsam und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt, ein wenig kehrte die Normalität wieder ein.

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Jane durch ein Geräusch geweckt, sie machte sich keinerlei Sorgen, es war wohl einer der Bediensteten der Nachtschicht gewesen, aber sie konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Schließlich machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, vielleicht würde ihr ein warmer Tee ja beim Einschlafen helfen. Dort traf sie Lizzy, diese saß am Tisch und löffelte Eiscreme – um 3 Uhr nachts. Wortlos holte sich Jane auch einen großen Löffel aus der Schublade und setzte sich zu ihr. 

„Bist du auch durch das Geräusch aufgewacht?", fragte Jane schließlich.

Lizzy wurde rot. „Oh, das Geräusch habe ich selbst gemacht, 'schuldigung. Habe ich dich ehrlich geweckt? Das tut mir Leid, ich bin wogegen gerannt."

„Warum läufst du mitten in der Nacht durchs Schloss? Konntest du nicht schlafen?"

„Mal wieder, ja. Es ist schon fast eine Angewohnheit von mir, ich habe mittlerweile ziemlich komische Schlafgewohnheiten. Ich schlafe kaum mehr als 5 Stunden."

„5 Stunden?!", rief Jane. „Das ist doch viel zu wenig. Und dann bei deinem Arbeitspensum! Das kann doch nicht gesund sein, du brauchst doch mindestens 8 Stunden Schlaf."

Aber Lizzy winkte ab. „Ach Quatsch, das ist alles Gewöhnungssache. Es macht mir nichts. Meist arbeite ich dann einfach. Um diese Uhrzeit führe ich die meisten Auslandsgespräche. Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus."

Aber ganz nahm Jane ihr das nicht ab. Es war ihr sofort aufgefallen, wie ungewöhnlich dünn und abgespannt Lizzy aussah, ihre Gesichtsfarbe sah gar nicht gesund aus und sie wirkte so ausgezehrt. Jetzt machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen, ließ das Thema zunächst aber einmal fallen, es würde sich bestimmt noch eine bessere Gelegenheit ergeben, wo sie das wieder zur Sprache bringen konnte. Sie wollte ja nicht, dass Lizzy sofort wieder auf stur schaltete.

Schweigend löffelten die beiden die Eisdose leer.

„Lizzy, ich hätte eine Bitte", sagte Jane dann.

„Was denn?"

„Charles und ich, wir wollen heiraten, ich möchte gerne, dass du meine Trauzeugin wirst."

Einen Moment lang war Lizzy sprachlos. „Natürlich, sehr, sehr gerne!", war dann die ehrlich erfreute Antwort. „Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch, schön, wann hat er denn den Antrag gemacht? Wann soll es denn soweit sein?" Lizzy hatte schon öfter von den Gerüchten einer bevorstehenden Verlobung gehört und war deshalb weniger überrascht, als Jane angenommen hatte. „Erzähl mir alles."

Janes Augen fingen an zu leuchten. Sie erzählte, wie Charles ganz spontan, aus heiterem Himmel sie einfach gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht seine Frau werden wolle – nicht einmal einen Ring hatte er dabei gehabt. Sie wollten so schnell wie möglich heiraten, einfach nur eine ganz schlichte Zeremonie, nichts pompöses, obwohl sie beide ja ganz unverschämt reich waren. Nur der engste Kreis, auf einen Termin hatten sie sich noch nicht festgelegt, sie wollten nach Charles' Rückkehr erst wirklich mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen.

Lizzy war gerührt angesichts von Janes Glück, ja, da hatten sich zwei gefunden. Sie ignorierte den Stich der Eifersucht, sie würde Jane nichts verderben… _und sie würde jetzt nicht an Will denken!!_

Sie stimmte in Janes Freude ein und wünschte ihr noch einmal alles Gute. Da war nach dem verkorksten Start in Rom doch noch alles gut geworden – jedenfalls für die beiden.

Obwohl sie erst gegen 4 Uhr ins Bett gegangen waren, saß Lizzy um 8 Uhr bereits wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Jane stand erst später auf und war irgendwie nicht überrascht, Lizzy wieder bei der Arbeit zu sehen. Aber Jane machte sich Sorgen um sie. Sie glaubte, dass sich die Königin einfach viel zu viel zumutete. In wenigen Wochen fand der alljährliche Ball statt und Lizzy steckte mitten in den Vorbereitungen, es war ihr erster Ball als Königin und zudem gab es auch noch ein Jubiläum zu feiern – 80 Jahre gab es das kleine Königreich als unabhängigen Staat. Lizzy war unheimlich gefordert und die Belastung war enorm. Und dann nur etwa 5 Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht! Das musste sich ändern.

Auch machte Jane sich so andere Gedanken: Von Charles wusste sie über Wills Verhalten Bescheid, die Abreise aus Rom musste etwas mit ihm zutun gehabt haben, aber wie war es mit den beiden gewesen? Die Informationen über Charles konnte Lizzy nur von Will erhalten haben und zeitgleich war Charles auch von Will aufgeklärt worden. Natürlich hatte Jane auch das Foto der beiden in der Zeitung gesehen und sich dann zusammengereimt, dass sie sich auf dem Ball getroffen haben mussten. Aber was war danach passiert, Will hatte sich mehr als komisch danach benommen, hatte sie von Charles gehört. Was war mit Lizzy gewesen? Sie wollte sie nicht darauf ansprechen, noch nicht. Was war bloß zwischen den beiden vorgefallen und vor allem, wie stand es jetzt um sie? Sie konnten wohl kaum ein Paar sein, aber konnte Lizzys Zustand auch etwas mit ihm zu tun haben? Und er verhielt sich ja ähnlich, was war da los? Es konnte doch wohl kaum Liebeskummer extrem sein, oder?


	9. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Hätte Jane Lizzy nicht aus dem Büro gezerrt, so hätte diese auch ihren Geburtstag dort verbracht. Dieser war immer 2 Wochen vor dem Ball, Anfang April, und dieses Mal war ihr Terminkalender so voll, dass Lizzy ihren eigenen Geburtstag vielleicht sogar vergessen hätte, wäre sie nicht ständig von offizieller Seite daran erinnert worden. 27 Jahre wurde sie alt, ihr Leben unterschied sich so sehr von dem einer normalen Gleichaltrigen.

Lizzy hatte sich auch an ihrem Ehrentag morgens sofort in ihr Büro verkrochen. Gegen Mittag hatte sie alle offiziellen Glückwünsche entgegen genommen, als Jane in ihr Büro trat und ihr mitteilte, dass sie nicht zulassen würde, dass sie auch noch den Rest des Tages hier verbringen würde. Ihre Assistentin hatte alle ihre Termine abgesagt und sie, Jane, würde Lizzy jetzt auf einen hemmungslosen Shopping-Trip mitnehmen.

Da konnte auch Lizzy nicht lange widersprechen und so machten sich die beiden Mädchen, begleitet von einem Leibwächter, auf den Weg. Zunächst hatte Lizzy wirklich Spaß, zu lange war es schon her, dass sie so etwas gemacht hatte! Sie genoss es in vollen Zügen, bis sie nach 2 Stunden merkten, dass sie von einem Fotografen verfolgt wurden. Sie versuchte, diesen zu ignorieren, erfolglos, immer mehr verkrampfte sie. _Es sind doch bloß harmlose Fotos!,_ versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, aber es war einfach nicht möglich. _War ihr Leben wirklich von so großem öffentlichem Interesse?_

_Verdammt, ich bin hier die Königin, ich werde hier die Gesetze ändern, um das Persönlichkeitsrecht mehr zu schützen,_ nahm sie sich einfach so plötzlich vor. Aber wenn das mal so einfach wäre.

Jane merkte, dass dieser Tag für sie verdorben war und sie kehrten früher als geplant ins Schloss zurück.

Auch die Darcys hatten Elizabeths Geburtstag nicht vergessen, Georgiana hatte morgens angerufen und ein Päckchen geschickt, in dem sich mehrere Bücher befanden. „Die Lektüre für den nächsten Urlaub, der kommt bestimmt!", hatte sie dazu geschrieben.

Will hatte ihr einen wunderschönen Blumenstrauß und einen handgeschriebenen Brief geschickt:

_Was schenkt man einer Königin zum Geburtstag? Hast du nicht schon alles? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Deshalb bekommst du das hier von mir, ich habe dich nicht vergessen, ich wünsche dir alles Gute, die herzlichsten Glückwünsche hier von mir. _

_Gruß Will_

Der Brief bot für Jane die ideale Gelegenheit, endlich mal Will zur Sprache zu bringen und mehr über ihn zu erfahren.

„Die Darcys?", fragte sie deshalb. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mit ihnen so gut bekannt bist."

„Ich bin ganz gut mit Georgiana befreundet. Kennst du sie? Sie ist wirklich so nett, du wirst sie auf dem Ball treffen."

„Und Will?"

„Mit dem bin ich auch befreundet. Wir haben uns vor einem Jahr auf dem Ball getroffen, die Bekanntschaft zunächst aber nicht fortgesetzt, erst durch Georgiana, von der ich gar nicht wusste, dass sie seine Schwester ist, haben wir uns wieder getroffen. Er ist ein guter Freund."

_Mehr nicht?,_ fragte sich Jane, _es klang irgendwie komisch, so wie Lizzy das gesagt hatte. Was war denn in Rom gewesen?_

Gerade wollte Jane danach fragen, als Lizzy durch einen wichtigen Anruf in ihr Büro gerufen wurde. _Verdammt, jetzt war sie schon wieder nicht weiter gekommen! Da würde sie auf dem Ball noch einmal die Augen aufhalten müssen._

* * *

Was Jane nicht wusste, war, dass Lizzy in sehr gutem Kontakt mit Will stand. Mit Georgiana telefonierte sich so oft sie konnte, mit Will schrieb sie E-Mails.

Das hatte sich eigentlich zufällig ergeben, aber mittlerweile hatten sie in ihren Mails einen hohen Grad an Vertrautheit erreicht, die so, wenn sie sich gegenüber standen, unmöglich gewesen wäre.

Angefangen hatte Elizabeth, sie hatte einen Einladung zur Eröffnung des Gebäudekomplexes erhalten, daran aber leider nicht teilnehmen können. Darüber wollte sie Will informieren, eine formelle Absage sollte später folgen.

Buenos dias, señor, hi Will,

ich habe heute die Einladung zur Einweihung bekommen und wollte dir eigentlich nur mitteilen, dass ich nicht kommen kann. Dachte mir, da ich ja den Chef persönlich kenne, dass ich die Absage sofort auch an die höchste Stelle schicke, dann kommt sie auch an. ;-) Aber ihr bekommt auch noch eine ganz offizielle Absage, auf dem königlichen Briefpapier, nur jetzt weißt du es.

Gruß,

Lizzy

_Schade, darf man nach den Gründen fragen?_

Der deutsche Außenminister kommt vorbei.

_Ui, Staatbesuch, da kann ich ja natürlich nicht mithalten. Wie steht's denn sonst bei euch so?_

Ziemlich viel Stress, der Ball steht ja an und sonst auch noch 1000 Sachen. Und bei euch?

_Same here, komme aus der Arbeit kaum heraus, wie es scheint, das kennst du ja bestimmt. Ich vermisse Lothlorieth etwas, oder besser gesagt, das Wetter dort, bei uns regnet es – mal wieder._

Hier sind es 27°C und Sonne :P, aber du kennst das Klima hier ja, so ist es ja fast immer….

_So, jetzt hast du es geschafft, dass ich neidisch bin, aber ich komme ja bald wieder. Georgie freut sich schon. Sie hat schon ihr Kleid – hat sie dir bestimmt erzählt. Mich hat sie nicht mitgenommen, ich sei nicht qualifiziert, ich würde sie eh in allem hübsch finden. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich deswegen beleidigt sein soll (dass meine Schwester so etwas von mir denkt ;-)) oder froh, dass mir dadurch ein mehrstündiger Shopping-Marathon erspart geblieben ist._

Du bist einfach ein netter Bruder. Georgiana hat mir davon erzählt. Hat sie deine Kreditkarte überzogen? Mir wollte sie auch nichts über das Kleid erzählen, soll wohl eine Überraschung werden.

_Nicht nur das Kleid, sie lernt auch schon fleißig Spanisch, es kommt mir Zuhause alle ein bisschen Spanisch vor. Ich bin ihr bevorzugter Übungspartner, wenn's ums freie Sprechen geht._

Ist es schlimm??

_Nein, gar nicht, sie macht das ganz gut und ich bin echt froh, dass ich nicht das Tanzen mit ihr üben muss. Das wäre wohl schlimmer._

Die beiden unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt in ihren E-Mails, von Sport über die Arbeit bis hin zu den Lieblingsfilmen. Sie redeten über Lieblingsmusik, Cartoons, Spielzeuge aus der Kindheit und Politik, teilweise tauschten sie über 10 Mails pro Tag aus.

Es war Lizzy, die am Morgen nachdem Jane die Verlobung erwähnt hatte, dies in ihrer E-Mail schrieb.

Hey, hat Charles dich schon eingeweiht? (Ich hoffe, du weißt, wovon ich rede, ansonsten, ich will ja auch nicht die Überraschung verderben, aber glaub mir, bald wird es eine ungeheure Neuigkeit geben)

_Wenn du die Verlobung meinst, ja. Ich bin sein Trauzeuge._

Und ich bin Janes. Ich freue mich sehr.

_Ich mich auch. Das heißt ja, dass wir dieses Jahr bestimmt noch zwei Mal miteinander tanzen werden._

Zwei Mal?

_Auf dem Ball in 3 Wochen und bei der Hochzeit. Da müssen die Trauzeugen auch miteinander das Tanzbein schwingen._

Das letzte wusste ich gar nicht, ich war noch nie auf einer Hochzeit.

_Warst du ehrlich noch nicht? Ich war schon auf ziemlich vielen. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, als wäre da eine Verschwörung im Gange. Ich fange _immer_ das Strumpfband der Braut._

Du armer Kerl… ich würde gern den Brautstrauß fangen, ist doch ein netter Brauch.

_Mir ist das immer unangenehm, es gibt sehr viele (vornehmlich weibliche) Menschen, die sich sehr arg Gedanken um meine Familienplanung machen._

Das kommt mir bekannt vor…

Hast du mal wieder ne halbnackte Frau in deinem Büro gehabt :-D

_Das finde ich gar nicht witzig. Mein Büro ist geheiligtes Territorium, die einzigen Frauen, die da jetzt reinkommen, sind meine Schwester und meine Sekretärin._

Einmal beantwortete Lizzy morgens um 3 Uhr noch eine seiner Mails. Sie war überrascht, als sie schon 10 Minuten später eine Antwort in ihrem Postfach fand:

_Morgens um 3 Uhr noch online? Das ist aber ne unchristliche Zeit…_

Das gleiche könnte ich von dir behaupten.

_Ich bin in den Staaten, hier ist es noch nicht so spät, was machst du denn um diese Zeit noch?_

Arbeiten.

_Aber dann schläfst du lange…_

Nein, um 9 Uhr habe ich schon wieder einen Termin.

_Das ist aber doch viel zu wenig Schlaf!_

Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich für mich, ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf.

_Das ist doch ungesund._

Das Gespräch hatte ich auch schon mit Jane, letztens. Dann gehe ich jetzt halt schlafen. :D Gute Nacht.

Als der Ball dann näher rückte, wurde ihr Kontakt seltener, beide schienen eine Begegnung etwas zu fürchten.

* * *

Zwei Tage nach Lizzys Geburtstag kehrte Charles nach Lothlorieth zurück. Diesmal traf auch Lizzy ihn wieder. Er hatte sich nach Rom kaum verändert und schien nicht die geringste Scheu vor ihr oder ihrem Status zu haben, er war einfach er selbst. Und unheimlich verliebt in Jane. Diese hatte somit jetzt auch weniger Zeit für Lizzy, mit Charles kümmerte sie sich um ihre Hochzeit und verbrachte einen großen Teil der Zeit nur mit ihm allein. Eine Woche vor dem Ball wurde die Verlobung offiziell verkündet.

Zu dieser Zeit ging es Lizzy schlechter, sie hatte sich wohl irgendeinen Virus eingefangen, redete sie sich ein und ignorierte hartnäckig die Warnzeichen ihres Körpers. Sie durfte jetzt nicht krank werden und verbarg jedes Anzeichen davon, nach dem Ball konnte sie sich immer noch ausruhen. Trotz starker Kopfschmerzen nahm sie alle Termine wahr, Medikamente nahm sie nicht, weil es zu Fragen geführt hätte.

Am Tag des Balls kam Lizzy morgens kaum aus dem Bett, von ihrem Zustand merkte aber niemand etwas. Ihre Freunde sollte sie erst am Abend wieder sehen (Jane war mit Charles unterwegs und die Darcys erst am Abend zuvor angekommen) und die anderen Leute achteten nicht darauf, Lizzy hatte die perfekte Fassade aufgesetzt. Sie schlang ihr Frühstück hinunter, nur Joaquin warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.

Zur Parade war ihr Unwohlsein verschwunden, alles lief an dem Tag nach Plan, nur zum Essen blieb keine Zeit. Perfekt gestylt und vollkommen im Zeitplan tauchte sie schließlich zur Eröffnung des Balls auf.

Leider hatte sie nur wenig Zeit für ihre Gäste, als Gastgeberin wurde von ihr erwartet, dass sie mit allen sprach und eigentlich an allen Orten gleichzeitig sein sollte. Mit den Darcys selbst, die sie zum Ball das erste Mal seit längerer Zeit wieder sah, konnte sie sich kaum unterhalten. Zu mehr als Smalltalk („Schön, dass ihr da seid. Georgiana, dein Kleid ist einfach hinreißend!") reichte es sehr zu Elizabeths Bedauern zunächst noch nicht, vielleicht würde sie nachher noch die Gelegenheit bekommen und sie hatte ja auch noch den Tanz mit Will.

Allgemein aber lief der Abend perfekt, überall hörte sie Lob für die gute Organisation, wo es ja auch der erste Ball war, den sie alleine veranstaltete, als Königin.

Schließlich begann der Tanz und Will führte wie versprochen Elizabeth auf die Tanzfläche.

„Ist das nicht…?", fragte Emma Knightley ihren Mann, der nur stumm nickte. Mit diesem Herrn hatte Ihre Majestät auch schon letztes Jahr den Ball eröffnet, seinen Namen kannte man aus der Zeitung.

Zunächst unterhielten sich die beiden Tanzenden nicht, alle Augen schienen auf sie gerichtet zu sein, es gab gelegentliches Getuschel. Schließlich trauten sich aber immer mehr Paare, sodass sich die Tanzfläche immer mehr füllte.

„Ein wirklich schöner Abend, Lizzy", flüsterte Will ihr schließlich zu. „Perfekt organisiert, mein Kompliment."

„Hat mich auch eine Menge Arbeit gekostet."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, meist sieht man das aber gar nicht, das, was alles dahinter steckt. Das wird wohlweislich vergessen."

„Ja, das ist wahr. Es ist wirklich-"

In diesem Augenblick verstärkte sich Lizzys Griff und sie hörte plötzlich auf zu reden.

„Lizzy, was i…?", fragte Will noch, da brach die Königin plötzlich in seinen Armen zusammen.

Ein paar Augenblicke merkte niemand etwas, erst als Will die bewusstlose Frau in seinen Armen von der Tanzfläche trug, hörte die Musik abrupt auf und alle wandten sich ihm zu, im Saal war es mit einem Mal totenstill.

Jane kam auf Will zugerannt, sie fühlte Elizabeth' Puls und hielt ihr ihre Hand vor den Mund. „Sie atmet noch", sagte sie erleichtert, „am besten bringen wir sie in ihr Zimmer. Und jemand ruft sofort einen Arzt." Den letzten Satz hatte sie laut gesagt.

Unter großem Gemurmel ging Will, der immer noch geschockt die bewusstlose Elizabeth in seinen Armen trug, hinter Jane aus dem Saal hinaus und folgte ihr durch das Schloss. Lizzy fühlte sich in seinen Armen federleicht an. Er legte sie auf ihr Bett, verließ das Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa in ihrem Wohnzimmer, dann wartete er einfach nur.

Kurze Zeit später traf der Notarzt ein, über eine halbe Stunde war er im Zimmer und untersuchte Elizabeth. Als er es schließlich verließ, trat auch Jane mit heraus. Diese war noch immer sehr gefasst.

„Wo sind Charles und Georgiana?", fragte sie.

Will zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich werde nach ihnen schicken lassen."

Bald darauf fanden sich die beiden – unter der Führung eines Dieners, den Jane gerufen hatte – ebenfalls in Lizzys Wohnzimmer wieder. Charles berichtete, dass der Premierminister die Feierlichkeiten aufgelöst hatte – es hatte ohnehin niemand mehr feiern wollen – und dass man nun gespannt auf Neuigkeiten wartete. Georgiana sagte gar nichts, ihre Augen waren gerötet, anscheinend hatte sie geweint.

„Was ist denn mit Elizabeth?", frage Charles.

„Sie hatte einen Kreislauf-Kollaps, anscheinend muss es ihr aber auch schon länger nicht gut gegangen sein. Sie war kurzzeitig wach, aber jetzt schläft sie wieder, der Doktor hat ihr ein Mittel gegeben. Morgen früh kommt ihr Arzt vorbei, dann werden wir mehr erfahren."

„Dürfen wir sie sehen?", fragte Georgiana.

„Wie gesagt, sie schläft, es geht ihr gut, wir sollten ihr die Ruhe lassen."

„Können wir… können wir…"

„Ihr könnt heute Nacht hier im Schloss übernachten, Zimmer gibt es ja genug. Morgen früh können wir einen Angestellten wegen Kleidung losschicken. Ich werde Zimmer für euch beide herrichten lassen."

Im Anschluss rief Jane nach einem Diener und gab die notwendigen Anweisungen, sie informierte die wichtigen Stellen über den Zustand der Königin und schickte dann alle ins Bett. Eine gerufene Schwester sollte auf die Königin aufpassen.

Kaum befand sie sich in ihren eigenen vier Wänden, brach ihre Fassade, sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Lizzy. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Gott sei Dank hatte sie Charles, an dessen Schulter sie sich ausweinen konnte.

* * *

Niemand im Schloss schlief besonders gut. Obwohl alle erst sehr spät ins Bett gegangen waren, waren sie am nächsten Morgen wieder früh auf den Beinen.

Will und Georgiana fuhren nach Hause, um sich schnell umzuziehen, kehrten dann aber sofort ins Schloss zurück.

Um 10 Uhr kamen die Ärzte und untersuchten die Königin mehrere Stunden lang. Außer Jane war niemand dabei, für die anderen hieß es einfach warten.

Als die Untersuchung schließlich abgeschlossen war, wurden alle zusammengerufen, um über den Stand der Dinge informiert zu werden. Als die Diagnose mitgeteilt wurde, befanden sich neben Will, Charles und Georgiana fast alle wichtigen Personen, mit denen Elizabeth zu tun hatte, im Zimmer: Der Premierminister und das Kabinett, Elinor Ferras, die mal wieder mit Anfragen überhäuft worden war, Lizzys „Zofen" usw. und ganz hinten in der Ecke stand Joaquin, der kleine dicke Küchenchef

„Pure Erschöpfung", war das erste, was der Arzt sagte. „Die Königin hat sich einfach viel zu viel zugemutet in der letzten Zeit und dann auch noch zu wenig Schlaf und vor allem Essen, es war einfach ein logischer Schluss, auch wenn das jetzt makaber klingen mag. Die Königin ist einfach ausgebrannt und braucht dringendst Ruhe, das ist jetzt erst einmal das wichtigste, sonst fehlt ihr körperlich nichts. Als behandelnder Arzt rate ich zu einem vollkommenen Rückzug aus allen Amtsgeschäften für mindestens 8 Wochen, wenn nicht mehr. Momentan ist sie sehr schwach, alles, was sie braucht, ist Ruhe und Erholung. Man sollte sie auf jeden Fall hier aus der Hektik des Schlosses entfernen, der Aufenthalt auf einem Landsitz wäre sehr vorteilhaft."

Nachdem der Professor zu Ende geredet hatte, wurde es für einen Augenblick still. Schließlich war es José Bertramo, der Premierminister, der als erstes sprach: „Wir werden alles so machen, sämtliche Termine für die nächsten 2 Monate absagen, mindestens. Es muss alles für die Genesung der Königin getan werden. Ich schlage einen Rückzug nach Longbourn Castle vor." Alle stimmten zu. „Professor, stehen Sie im Laufe des Tages noch für eine Pressekonferenz bereit? Gut, tja, aber politisch gesehen ist die Entscheidung sehr schwierig, da müssen wir jetzt auch eine Regelung finden. Wir verlieren unser Staatsoberhaupt für mindestens 2 Monate. Eigentlich würde jetzt jemand anderes aus der königlichen Familie die Vertretung übernehmen, aber es gibt niemanden. Das Kabinett sollte zunächst weiter machen, schlage ich vor, und so viele wichtige Entscheidungen stehen ja ohnehin nicht an. Wir sollten es einfach so betrachten, als sei das Staatsoberhaupt im Urlaub."

Viel blieb dazu nicht hinzuzufügen. Bald darauf war alles Nötige beschlossen: Die Königin würde auf den Landsitz Longbourn Castle gebracht werden, um die Unternehmen würden sich die lokalen Geschäftsführer kümmern, ansonsten blieb alles in der Warteschleife. Jane sollte Elizabeth alles mitteilen und sie begleiten.

Georgiana bat darum, ebenfalls bei Elizabeth bleiben zu dürfen, das wurde ihr gerne gewährt. Will spielte mit dem gleichen Gedanken, gab ihn jedoch auf, denn er war sich nicht sicher. Was erwartete er davon, bei Elizabeth zu bleiben? Was sollte es ihm bringen? Wahrscheinlich würde es ohnehin nur wieder Spekulationen in der Klatschpresse anheizen, wenn es bekannt würde. Also entschied er, in der Hauptstadt zu bleiben, dafür hatte er auch ein leidlich gutes Alibi: demnächst würde hier der Gebäudekomplex eingeweiht werden, da konnte/wollte er noch eine Weile hier arbeiten und schauen, ob alles glatt lief. Seine Schwester konnte er ja dann noch immer am Wochenende besuchen.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

In den ersten Tagen ihres Aufenthalts abseits vom Schloss schlief Elizabeth einfach nur sehr viel, es war, als wolle der Körper den ganzen Schlafentzug der letzten Monate nachholen. Der Arzt, der sie immer noch jeden Tag besuchte, sagte aber, man solle sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen.

Georgiana blieb unterdessen Zeit, sich selbst zu beschäftigen. Longbourn Castle war ein ausgedehnter Landsitz (wahrscheinlich gab es hier noch mehr Zimmer als im Schloss), den es erst einmal zu erkunden gab. Zunächst wanderte sie nur durch das weitläufige Gebäude, bald fing sie aber auch an, durch den ausgedehnten Park zu streunen. Dies war einfach wundervoll, der Park war bald ihr bevorzugter Aufenthaltsort, sie nahm sich ein Buch mit, setzte sich ins Gras (meist ans Ufer des Teiches) und las. Doch irgendwann, das musste sie zugeben, wurde ihr das langweilig. Hier im Schloss hatte sie ziemlich wenig Anschluss, Elizabeth ging es noch nicht so gut, sehr häufig sah sie diese nicht (sie schlief ja fast immer) und Jane kümmerte sich ständig um irgendetwas. Selbst ihr Bruder war nicht da, sogar ihn hatte sie immer zum Reden gehabt, auch wenn er spät von der Arbeit zurückgekehrt war, so war er doch für sie da gewesen. Da wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass Elizabeth in den letzten Monaten auch so einsam gewesen sein musste – allein im Schloss, niemand da, der ihr besonders nahe stand, mit dem sie sich einfach nur unterhalten konnte. Das musste schrecklich gewesen sein.

Etwa eine Woche später stand Elizabeth das erste Mal wirklich auf, d. h. sie verließ ihr Zimmer für längere Zeit und war mehr als 8 Stunden wach. Sie legte sich einfach nur auf die Terrasse, in die Sonne. Dort fand Georgiana sie, als sie gerade von einem Streifzug aus dem Park zurückkehrte.

„Lizzy, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du hier bist."

„Ich wollte einfach nur an die Luft, mir geht es schon ganz gut. Ja, ich weiß, das habe ich in der Vergangenheit viel zu häufig gesagt", sagte sie, als sie Georgianas Gesichtsausdruck sah, „aber diesmal stimmt es wirklich. Ich fühle mich besser und außerdem war ich mein Zimmer leid. Komm, setz dich zu mir, wir hatten in der Vergangenheit viel zu wenig Zeit, uns zu unterhalten. Was hast du denn so angestellt?"

„Ich war im Park und habe gelesen." Sie zeigte das Buch.

„Ah, _Seide_ von Alessandro Barrico, das hast du mir ja auch geschickt, als Urlaubslektüre, zum Geburtstag. Wer hätte da gedacht, dass ich schon bald so viel Zeit haben würde. Das werde ich alles in nächster Zeit mal lesen."

Georgiana setzte sich in den Liegestuhl neben Lizzy.

„Was hast denn so die letzten Tage hier gemacht, als ich unpässlich war? Muss doch langweilig gewesen sein. Demnächst führe ich dich dann auch wieder hier durch Longbourn Castle, wie seinerzeit durchs Schloss. Dann zeige ich dir auch die Geheimgänge."

„Ihr habt echt Geheimgänge hier?", fragte Georgiana entzückt.

„Jep, in welchem Zimmer wohnst du denn?"

Georgiana sagte es ihr.

„Ach, schade, da gibt es keinen hin, auch nicht in der Nähe, aber es gibt so einige andere, aus grauer Vorzeit. Als Kind fand ich das immer unheimlich spannend, okay, das finde ich jetzt auch noch. Ich zeig dir das alles bei Zeiten mal – wenn es mir wirklich besser geht."

In diesem Moment kam Jane auf die Terrasse. „Lizzy! Hier bist du! Du warst nicht in deinem Zimmer, hast du wieder einen Alleingang gestartet?"

„Jane, so schlecht geht es mir dann doch nicht mehr, als dass ich bettlägerig bin."

Als Jane sie dafür mit einem ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck bedachte, wie eben Georgiana, lächelte sie sogar. „Jaja, von allen ernte ich nur Skepsis. Weil ich in der Vergangenheit so erfolgreich meinen wahren Zustand verleugnet habe, glaubt mir jetzt keiner mehr. Also: Ich fühle mich besser, bin noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, aber es geht."

„Das freut mich", sagte Jane und setzte sich in den Liegestuhl an Lizzys freier Seite.

„Sag mal, Jane, jetzt erzähl mal, was machst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag? Und vor allem: Wie steht's mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen?"

„Tja, zuerst musste ich noch einiges organisieren, auch dich betreffend, meine Liebe, und deshalb bin ich auch mit der Hochzeit noch nicht weiter gekommen. Aber wir haben uns inzwischen einen gewissen Zeitraum überlegt, Ende August bis Mitte September, da sollte es stattfinden."

„Na dann hast du ja gar nicht mehr so viel Zeit, maximal 4 ½ Monate, ihr habt es ja eilig", sagte Lizzy. „Aber sonst, ich will jetzt alles über die Planung wissen, jetzt habe ich ja richtig Zeit, bin ja in Urlaub geschickt worden."

„Ich habe mir schon überlegt, dass wir am Ende deines Urlaubs, wenn du wieder richtig fit bist, das Brautkleid kaufen gehen", kündigte Jane an.

„Auja, fein, super, steht im Terminkalender."

Georgiana begann, sich ein bisschen ausgegrenzt zu fühlen, als Jane ihr eine überraschende Frage stellte: „Georgiana, ich wollte ich fragen, ob du vielleicht eine Brautjungfer sein willst."

Einen Augenblick war Georgiana baff, sie kannte Jane doch kaum, dann aber freute sie sich und das mit dem Kennen lernen konnte ja noch was werden. Mit Freuden sagte sie zu und war fortan auch immer dabei, wenn es um die Planung der Hochzeit ging.

„Im September habe ich auch noch frei, glaube ich. Das Semester beginnt erst später", sagte sie.

„Ach ja, dein Studium! Georgiana will Medizin studieren", sagte Lizzy zu Jane. „Hast du dich schon entschieden, wohin du gehst? Bis wann musst du dich denn eingeschrieben haben?"

„Jaja, die Studienzeit, ich erinnere mich noch gut an meine", seufzte Jane. „Das war schon eine besondere Zeit… Es gibt tolle Erinnerungen."

Darüber unterhielten sie sich noch einige Zeit weiter, bis Lizzy schließlich erschöpft war.

„Ich glaube, ich hol mir jetzt wieder ne Mütze Schlaf", sagte sie. „Entschuldigt mich."

„Hast du was gegessen?", fragte Jane.

„Ja, hab ich. Ich werde hier ja auch regelrecht gemästet."

„Du bist aber auch dünn", warf Georgiana ein.

„Tja, das Essen habe ich auch vernachlässigt.", sagte Lizzy mit einem Schulterzucken. „Irgendwie habe ich es vergessen. Ich bin aufgestanden und habe gearbeitet und schwuppdiwupp war es schon wieder so spät, fürs Essen habe ich irgendwie keine richtige Zeit gehabt, ich hab's vergessen."

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie auf diese Weise viel Zeit miteinander, manchmal saßen sie alle einfach nur zusammen auf der Terrasse und lasen jeder ein Buch. Es wurde immer Rücksicht auf Lizzys Zustand genommen, die doch noch merklich schwach war. Sobald diese wieder mehr bei Kräften war, konnte man dann auch „anstrengendere" Sachen unternehmen.

* * *

Nach 2 Wochen kam Will das erste Mal vorbei. Er brachte Charles, den er in Caras Galad vom Flughafen aufgelesen hatte, gleich mit. Charles wollte aber länger auf Longbourn Castle bleiben, während Wills Aufenthalt nur fürs Wochenende geplant war – denn er war tatsächlich bei der Arbeit sehr stark eingespannt.

Die beiden Herren fanden die drei Damen auf dem Rasen vor dem Schloss vor, wo sie auf einer Decke saßen und Kataloge vor sich ausgebreitet hatten. Lizzy schaute zufällig auf, als sich Will und Charles näherten und wollte die beiden anderen darauf aufmerksam machen, als Will den Kopf schüttelte und den Zeigefinger auf den Mund legte.

Charles überraschte Jane, die mit dem Rücken zum Schloss saß, als er sie plötzlich von hinten umarmte und ihr den Nacken küsste.

Diese drehte sich überrascht um und rief: „Charles, du kommt früher als erwartet!"

„Na, das ist ja mal ne Begrüßung! Da habe ich mich extra beeilt, um schneller bei dir zu sein und dann machst du mir das zu einem Vorwurf! Ich erwarte jetzt aber mal eine richtige Begrüßung!"

Und das tat Jane dann auch. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Will währenddessen.

„Hochzeitsvorbereitungen", antwortete Lizzy. „Es müssen ja noch ne Menge Entscheidungen getroffen werden."

„Und, was entscheidet ihr gerade?"

„Och, dies und das", sagte Lizzy vage, „wir haben ja noch nicht mal einen Termin, geschweige denn eine Kirche. Wir blättern ein bisschen in den Katalogen, die der Hochzeitsplaner hier gelassen hat und schwelgen in Wunschträumen."

„Ahh", sagte Will und klang nicht sonderlich interessiert, was Lizzy sofort mit einem „Typisch Mann!" kommentierte.

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge setzten sich zu den Mädels.

„Wie geht's dir, Lizzy?", fragte Will.

„Ganz gut, aber nach meinem Zusammenbruch konnte es ja nur besser werden. Ich erhole mich ganz gut und auf mich wird ja auch ganz gut aufgepasst."

„Das ist gut. Ich will dich ja nicht noch mal bewusstlos in meinen Armen halten."

„Das dürfte diesmal auch unbequemer werden, denn ich bin bestimmt dicker geworden."

„Als ob du dir das nicht erlauben könntest", sagte Charles.

„Danke für das Kompliment. Wie steht's denn bei euch so?"

„Ziemlich viel zu tun", antwortete Will.

„Du solltest dir ein Beispiel an mir nehmen", scherzte Lizzy. „Alles hinter dir lassen und einfach nur Urlaub machen."

„Wahrscheinlich mache ich das nach Beendigung dieses Projekts auch."

„Nun ja, du bist herzlich eingeladen, auch noch hier einzuziehen. Je mehr Leute im Haus sind, desto besser. Ich will ja auch meine Ablenkung. Es ist doch auch bald fertig, oder? Die Einweihung ist doch demnächst. Jetzt könnte ich sogar kommen – der deutsche Außenminister kommt ja nicht. Aber leider nehme ich aktuell keine Termine wahr."

„Danke für die Einladung, ich überlegs mir."

„Tu das, wir würden uns freuen."

Von den anderen wusste keiner so genau, wovon die beiden redeten. Deutscher Außenminister?? Na ja, egal…

„Ich bin dafür, wir gehen rein", schlug Jane vor. „Wie war denn die Fahrt hierher? Anstrengend? Habt ihr schon eure Zimmer gesehen? Seid ihr hungrig?"

Die beiden letzten Fragen wurden verneint. Sie sammelten alle Sachen ein und gingen hinein.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen (Sonntag) traf Will Lizzy bereits um 8 Uhr beim Frühstück. Er wurde mit einem „So früh schon auf?" empfangen.

„Ich war schon schwimmen. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, wo ihr doch hier einen Pool im Keller habt. Auf dem Rückweg hab ich mich dann auch ein wenig im Schloss verlaufen, es ist doch sehr groß."

„Ich könnte dir ja einen Diener zur Seite stellen, der dir den Weg zeigt."

„Ich glaube, den Rest des Tages komme ich auch noch ohne aus, danke. Beim nächsten Mal vielleicht. Und, was machst du schon hier?"

„Keine Panik, ich habe genug geschlafen, wie du sicher noch weißt, bin ich gestern früh ins Bett gegangen." Das war sie, gestern Abend hatten sie noch eine Weile auf der Terrasse gesessen und Lizzy hatte sich schon früh entschuldigt. „Ich bin halt ne Frühaufsteherin. Schwimmen gehen würde ich auch mal gerne wieder, aber noch erlaubt mir der Arzt keinen Sport."

„Du musst ja echt fertig gewesen sein."

„Oh ja, du hast es ja miterlebt, das war definitiv ein Tiefpunkt, so etwas möchte ich – und ich glaube, alle anderen auch – nicht noch einmal erleben. Jetzt fühle ich mich so, als hätte ich ne ganz schreckliche Grippe gehabt, ein bisschen wackelig und schwach, ich werde noch schnell müde, aber auf dem Weg der Besserung. Das wird schon wieder."

Die beiden widmeten sich schweigend ihrem Essen, dann schaute Lizzy auf die Uhr. „Ich glaube, dass Georgiana auch bald hier sein wird. Mit Charles und Jane rechne ich so schnell noch nicht. Was meinst du, hältst du eine weitere Schlossführung von mir aus? Ich wollte Georgiana die Geheimgänge zeigen und wenn du dabei bist, vielleicht verläufst du dich dann auch nicht mehr so schnell."

„Gute Idee."

Bis Georgiana sich zu ihnen gesellte, redeten sie über dies und das, aber nichts wirklich Tiefgründiges. Georgiana war sofort einverstanden mit Lizzys Vorschlag und so führte Lizzy die beiden kurz darauf erneut durch ein Schloss.

Nach der Tour durchs Schloss waren sie gerade auf dem Weg zu der zum Anwesen gehörenden kleinen Kirche, als auch Charles und Jane sich zu ihnen gesellten.

Georgiana war ganz entzückt von dem kleinen Gotteshaus. „Das ist ja wirklich malerisch, so schön klein! Hier passen ja wohl kaum mehr als 120 Leute rein. In so einer Kirche möchte ich heiraten. Du nicht auch, Lizzy?"

„Nun ja, über so etwas habe ich mir nie Gedanken gemacht. Es ist einfach nicht möglich, da ich als Mitglied der königlichen Familie in der Kathedrale der Hauptstadt heiraten muss und so. Es gibt dazu ein sehr striktes Protokoll." Zum ersten Mal seit langem sprach sie wieder über ihre royalen Pflichten.

Georgianas Äußerungen hatten aber Jane auf eine Idee gebracht. „Ich möchte gern hier heiraten", sagte sie plötzlich. „Was sagt du dazu, Charles? Und, vor allem, Lizzy, ist das möglich?"

Charles hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden und auch von Lizzys Seite sprach nichts dagegen, die Kirche wurde ja nicht durch die regelmäßigen Gottesdienste belegt.

„Wunderbar!" Jane klatschte freudig erregt mit den Händen. „Dann haben wir eine Kirche, dann fehlt uns nur noch ein Datum und es kann alles beginnen."

„Ihr müsst dann aber auch im Schloss feiern, das ist doch perfekt", schlug Lizzy vor. „Es ist groß genug und alle Kapazitäten sind vorhanden."

„Aber ist es nicht irgendwie komisch, wenn ich hier feiere und nicht bei mir Zuhause?"

„Willst du nach der Feier etwa nach Nargotha fahren? Das ist doch kein Katzensprung. Und Jane, du bist quasi meine Schwester und ich würde mich so sehr freuen, wenn du das wirklich hier machen würdest. Es wäre echt schön."

Im Endeffekt wurde dann doch alles abgemacht, es sollte tatsächlich eine Hochzeit auf Longbourn Castle geben!


	11. Kapitel 10

_AN: So, auch bei mir gibt es wieder ein Bad im Teich und: Enter Lady Catherine _

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

Da sie jetzt auch mehr Zeit mit Jane und Charles verbrachte, erfuhr Georgiana auch von deren Beziehung und natürlich auch alles über die Begebenheiten in Rom, viel weiter brachte es sie aber auch nicht. Sie waren im Bezug auf ihren Bruder und Lizzy auch nur auf Spekulationen angewiesen, denn diese beiden hatten nach dem Aufenthalt nie wieder davon geredet und sich sonst auch absolut bedeckt gehalten. Das Verhalten der beiden war mehr als ungewöhnlich gewesen und hatte deshalb Grund zu vielen Überlegungen gegeben, aber all diese Sachen waren trotz allem doch nur Spekulationen, vor allem, weil die zwei Protagonisten das Thema mieden wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Alle drei machten sich diese und jene Gedanken (und kamen der Wahrheit schon sehr nahe) und versuchten, aus dem Verhalten der beiden irgendetwas zu lesen, aber Lizzy und Will verhielten sich freundschaftlich-distanziert und nicht mehr. Aber das konnte doch nicht alles gewesen sein, irgendetwas musste es doch noch in ihrer Beziehung gegeben haben…

Will hatte doch gesagt, er liebe Lizzy und das war lange Zeit _nach_ Rom gewesen, eigentlich noch vor kurzer Zeit, also, was sollte das hier alles? Warum pochten sie so demonstrativ auf Freundschaft? Georgiana glaubte zudem (und so dachten auch Jane und Charles), dass Will Lizzy auch sehr viel bedeutete, aber aus den beiden wurde man einfach nicht schlau. Sollte man die beiden jetzt einfach sich selbst überlassen oder doch vielleicht in kleines bisschen eingreifen?

Nun ja, Will war ja jetzt ohnehin wieder abgereist, er war nur übers Wochenende geblieben und befand sich jetzt wieder in Caras Galad, bei der Arbeit. Lief er einfach nur weg?

Das war Will in der Tat, weglaufen, das war der richtige Ausdruck. Er liebte Lizzy, das wusste er, das blöde war dabei nur, dass sie (so dachte er zumindest) ihn augenscheinlich nur als Freund wollte oder sah. Er kam nicht los von ihr und ihre ständige Gesellschaft war schön und schmerzlich zugleich. Schön war es, ihr nahe zu sein, sie einfach nur ansehen zu können, ihre Stimme hören zu können, er musste nur die Hand ausstrecken und er konnte sie berühren. Trotzdem war sie weit weg, zwischen ihnen beiden sollte es wohl niemals sein.

Warum konnte es nicht so einfach sein, wie mit Jane und Charles? Aber sie hatten wohl irgendwie den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst. Jetzt redete er sich ein, die Freundschaft sei ihm genug, so konnte er immerhin bei ihr sein, er war ja doch ein Teil ihres Lebens, wenn auch nicht so, wie er sich das wünschte. Und was sollte werden, wenn es irgendwann einen neuen Mann an ihrer Seite gab, wenn er doch der Mann an ihrer Seite sein wollte?

Er telefonierte sehr häufig mit Georgiana, die ihm erzählte, was sich so zugetragen hatte. Scheinbar liefen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen (ein Datum gab es jetzt auch – Anfang September – und die Einladungen wurden verschickt) und auch Lizzy ging es besser. Ein Arzt passte zwar noch auf die auf, aber sonst machte sie sich ganz gut. Einmal hatte sie mit Georgiana eine Fahrradtour gemacht und, um den Schutz der Königin zu gewährleisten, hatten deshalb auch ihre Leibwächter auf den Drahtesel steigen müssen – was Georgiana unheimlich belustigend gefunden hatte. Auch sonst schienen sie sehr viel zu unternehmen und Spaß zu haben. Will wurde immer wieder eingeladen, nach dem Ende seiner Arbeit doch auch mal für einige Zeit vorbeizukommen. Er überlegte es sich immer wieder neu, er konnte auch sofort wieder nach England zurückreisen, er machte sich auch nicht vor, Lizzy so vergessen zu können, das hatte ja bislang auch nicht geklappt und dann war da die Möglichkeit, mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, einfach zu verlockend…

Schlussendlich sagte er zu, er wollte sich ja auch nicht aus ihrer Runde ausgrenzen und er hätte später schöne Erinnerungen an Lizzy. Also kam er nach drei Wochen – alle seine Aufgaben und Projekte in Lothlorieth waren beendet, das Gebäude mit einer pompösen Feier eingeweiht worden – erneut nach Longbourn Castle und sollte diesmal mindestens zwei Wochen bleiben.

Er fand Lizzy alleine auf der Terrasse, sie lag in der Sonne und las ein Buch.

„Hi", sagte Will zur Begrüßung.

Überrascht schaute Lizzy auf. „Will!", rief sie. „Du bist da! Schön!" Und dann tat sie etwas Unerwartetes: sie umarmte ihn.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er, so einen Empfang hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Och, die sind irgendwo unterwegs, die kommen bestimmt gleich. Komm, setz dich zu mir."

„Was machst du hier gerade? Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht bei deiner Lektüre."

„Ach Unsinn, ich habe in diesen Wochen so viel gelesen wie das ganze letzte Jahr nicht. Nach einer Woche hatte ich Georgianas komplette Urlaubslektüre, die sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat, durch. Bin vorgestern hier im Dorf gewesen und habe mir neue Bücher besorgt – auf die in der Bibliothek hier hatte ich nämlich keine Lust. Ich glaube, der Buchhändler hier wäre vor lauter Ehrfurcht beinahe gestorben."

„Ach ja, dein Geburtstag. Weißt du noch, dass ich dir geschrieben habe, du hättest wahrscheinlich schon alles. In jedem Fall habe ich doch noch was gefunden, ich habe dir was mitgebracht."

Er überreichte ihr ein Päckchen.

„Aber du musstest doch nicht…", sagte Lizzy. „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!"

„Mach es auf. Georgiana hat mir erzählt, es fehlt dir noch so etwas."

Lizzy öffnete das Geschenk und zum Vorschein kam eine Digitalkamera.

„Ich war erstaunt, als ich erfuhr, dass du keinen Fotoapparat hast. Fotos sind doch so schöne Erinnerungen – meistens jedenfalls. Also, die Kamera hier ist für dich."

„Danke", sagte Lizzy hingerissen. „Das ist toll, wirklich." Sie drehte die Kamera in ihren Händen.

„Die Bedienung ist idio-", setzte Will an, in diesem Augenblick blitzte es und Lizzy hatte bereits das erste Foto geschossen.

„Okay, der Blitz sollte nicht sein, aber jetzt hat der großzügige Geber auch Bild Nummer 1 bekommen."

„Den Blitz kannst du so ausschalten und so kannst du das Bild angucken." Will zeigte ihr alles, was sie wissen musste.

„Dann werde ich mal meinen Laptop rauskramen und die Kamera anschließen. Wie viele Fotos passen denn so drauf?"

„Ich meine, 200."

„Wunderbar."

Als Jane, Charles und Georgiana die Terrasse betraten, wurden sie sofort auch von Lizzy fotografiert.

„Was hast du denn da?", fragte Charles.

„Das ist mein neues Hightech-Spielzeug, das hat Will mir mitgebracht. Damit werde ich euch jetzt die nächste Zeit nerven. Niemand ist ab jetzt sicher vor meiner Kamera."

„Das ist ja echt cool", sagte Jane. „So was fehlte dir wirklich noch. Und in nächster Zeit gibt es bestimmt auch schöne Motive."

Die nächsten Tage trug Lizzy die Kamera in der Tat immer mit sich herum. Zum Zubehör gehörte eine praktische Ledertasche, die man an den Gürtel heften konnte und so knipste Lizzy hier und dort, ging den anderen aber gar nicht so sehr auf die Nerven.

* * *

Auch Will ging es gut, es war in der Tat sein erster Urlaub seit einer Ewigkeit – sogar Rom konnte man nicht wirklich als solchen bezeichnen, denn abgesehen von den 2 Tagen mit Lizzy und Jane hatte er auch dort nur gearbeitet. Also hatte auch er das erste Mal seit langer Zeit richtig Muße, das zu tun, wozu er sonst keine Zeit hatte und nur das, wozu er einfach nur Lust hatte. Dabei war er immer öfter mit Lizzy zusammen, die anderen waren komischerweise anderweitig beschäftigt. Eines der schönsten Fotos entstand bei einem dieser Tête-à-Têtes, und zwar folgendermaßen: 

Auf der Suche nach Gesellschaft schlich Will durch das Schloss und trat schließlich auf die Terrasse. Von da aus sah er Lizzy, die mitten auf dem Rasen lag. Besorgt lief er zu ihr – war sie erneut umgekippt?

„Lizzy!", rief er besorgt.

Glücklicherweise schlug diese ihre Augen auf. „Hi Will", sagte sie.

„Lizzy, was machst du hier?", fragte Will verwundert.

„Ich liege hier."

„Jaaa, das sehe ich. Aber wieso?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich liege hier einfach nur auf dem Rasen in der Sonne und tue nichts."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute Will sie noch immer an.

„Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe keinen Sonnenstich, das ist ungeheuer toll. Komm, leg dich zu mir", sagte sie und klopfte als Einladung auf das Rasenstück links neben sich. „Das ist ungemein entspannend."

„Okay", sagte Will zögerlich, legte sich dann aber doch neben sie.

„So, jetzt leg dich einfach nur hin, beweg dich so wenig wie mögliche und mach die Augen zu."

Ein paar Minuten lagen sie so da. „Das ist das stumpfsinnigste, das ich seit einer sehr, sehr langen Zeit gemacht habe", sagte Will dann.

„Aber dass du das überhaupt machen kannst, das ist doch toll", antwortete Lizzy. „Hättest du noch vor zwei Wochen gedacht, dass du einfach nur Zeit hast, stupide herumzuliegen und gar nichts zu tun? Siehste, das muss man sich echt mal überlegen, was für Arbeitstiere wir waren!"

Eine Weile lagen sie noch so da, als sich Lizzy neben ihm plötzliche bewegte und anscheinend aufstand.

„Lizzy, was-", setzte Will an und wollte sich ebenfalls erheben, aber Lizzy schnitt ihm das Wort ab:

„Bleib so liegen, mir ist grad ne Idee gekommen. Ich will ein Foto machen."

„Von mir?"

„Nein, von uns beiden, pass auf."

Daraufhin legte sich Lizzy wieder hin, aber quasi verkehrt herum, zwar lagen ihre Köpfe nebeneinander, ihre Wangen berührten sich, aber Wills Füße zeigten in Richtung Schloss, Lizzys in Richtung Teich.

„Jetzt mach die Augen auf, ich halte die Kamera so, und lächeln" und Lizzy hatte ein Foto geknipst.

Sie guckte es sich an. „Oh, das ist wirklich schön." und zeigte es dann Will. Auf dem Bild waren nur ihre Köpfe zu sehen, Wange an Wange, Wills Hals endete am oberen Bildrand, Lizzys am unteren, beide lächelten, sie waren ein schönes Pärchen.

„Das ist wirklich ein schönes Bild", sagte Will. „Und man kann es von zwei Seiten betrachten. Davon hätte ich gern einen Abzug."

„Kannst du haben."

Bald darauf erhoben sie sich und gingen zusammen ins Schloss zurück, im Wohnzimmer fanden sie die drei anderen vor. Jane bemerkte sofort, dass beide, Lizzy und Will, Gras am Rücken hatten.

„Was habt ihr denn angestellt?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Gar nichts", lautete die gelassene Antwort – denn sie entsprach ja vollkommen der Wahrheit, was von den anderen aber nur mit einem „Jaaa, genau." aufgenommen wurde.

* * *

Eines Nachmittags, circa eine Woche später, fand Will Lizzy in ihrem Lieblingssalon. 

„Na, wieder allein?", fragte er.

„Jo."

„Wo treiben sich die anderen eigentlich immer rum? Hier auf dem großen Gelände ist es schwer, sie zu finden – dich treffe ich übrigens auf meiner Suche immer als erstes." Und das war ihm gar nicht mal zu unangenehm.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wo sie immer stecken."

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

„Klar."

„Und, hat der Arzt dir schon wieder Sport erlaubt?", fragte Will.

„Schon lange."

„Schon schwimmen gewesen?"

„Leider noch nicht."

„Aha."

Eine kurze Pause entstand.

„Wie lange geht dein Urlaub eigentlich noch?", fragte Will dann.

„In zwei Wochen sind die beiden Monate vorbei, eine Verlängerung ist nicht wahrscheinlich."

„Und?"

„Ach ja, es war schon schön, aber ein wenig sehne ich mich zur Arbeit zurück. Langsam wird's Zeit. Mal richtig Langeweile zu haben ist auch was Schönes und ich hatte so viel Zeit, aber jetzt freue ich mich auch ein wenig auf meine Arbeit. Das ist bestimmt auch ein weiterer positiver Effekt, in den vergangenen Monaten habe ich, glaube ich, auch nicht vollkommen hinter dem gestanden, was ich gemacht habe. Deshalb wünsche ich mir jetzt auch gar keine Verlängerung."

„Wie wird es bei euch denn in Zukunft laufen? Irgendwelche Neuerungen?"

„Oh ja, ich kriege jemanden, der auf mich aufpasst." Lizzy grinste. „Jemand, der guckt, ob ich auch genügend esse und schlafe und ich mir nicht zu viel zumute. Eine Art Queen-sitter sozusagen, bis ich bewiesen habe, dass ich alleine auf mich aufpassen kann."

„Ehrlich? Das finde ich ja erheiternd, das kann ich mir bei dir gar nicht vorstellen."

„Was sein muss, muss sein." Lizzy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wer mutig genug ist, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen."

„Was steht die nächsten zwei Wochen denn noch an? Wirst du langsam wieder an die Arbeit gewöhnt?", witzelte Will.

„Keine Ahnung, ich werde mich erst einmal einarbeiten müssen. Es war ja sozusagen Informationssperre hier, ich habe nichts mitbekommen, alle meine Unternehmen könnten Konkurs gegangen sein – ich könnte pleite sein, ich weiß echt nicht, was momentan läuft. Und die aktuelle Politik kenne ich auch nur aus der Zeitung – aber da können sie ja ohne mich wenig machen."

„Und, wie steht's mit der Hochzeit?"

„Ach ja, in der letzten Woche fahren wir drei Mädels nach Caras Galad, um das Hochzeitskleid auszusuchen. Und wie steht's bei dir? Was machst du so?"

„Tja, erst einmal geht's in die Heimat – Georgiana muss sich ja für die Uni einschreiben – und ich werd mich in die Arbeit stürzen. Es gibt ne Menge zu tun, aber daran will ich jetzt einfach gar nicht denken."

„Baut ihr wieder irgendwo im Ausland?"

„Nö, aber es gibt auch so viel zu tun. Wir Darcys sind auch nicht _nur_ Hoteliers.

Warum sitzen wir eigentlich hier drinnen? Hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?", fragte Will plötzlich.

„Klar, gerne."

Sie standen auf und gingen nach draußen.

„Lizzy, ich hätte eine Frage: Warum bist du eigentlich nicht häufiger hier? Ich meine, vielleicht bin ich auch voreingenommen, weil ich auf dem Land groß geworden bin und immer noch dort lebe, aber es ist doch schön hier. Das Schloss mitten in der Stadt muss doch manchmal auch wie ein Käfig sein."

„Mittlerweile bin ich auch zur Überzeugung gekommen, dass ich hier viel zuwenig Zeit verbracht habe. In Zukunft werde ich wohl öfter herkommen. Ich nehme mir häufiger Urlaub, Zeit für mich. In den letzten Jahren war ich kaum hier. Und das Schloss war wirklich meine Heimat, mein Zuhause. Ich glaube, wir waren nicht öfter hier, weil hier der Lieblingsort meiner Mutter war. Nach ihrem Tod wollte mein Vater nicht mehr hier hin und das habe ich dann übernommen. Aber wie wohnst du eigentlich? Du hast Pemberley so oft erwähnt, erzähl mal was davon."

„Hhmm, das kann man schwer beschreiben. Derbyshire liegt im Norden, Pemberley befindet sich in der Nähe eines kleinen Dörfchens namens Lambton. Das Haus ist halb so groß wie das Schloss hier, aber immer noch im Verhältnis sehr groß. Du musst einfach mal vorbeikommen. Tja, wir haben einen ziemlich großen Park und was mich hier am meisten an Pemberley erinnert, ist eigentlich der Teich und das kleine Flüsschen, so was haben wir nämlich auch. Weißt du, du musst uns einfach mal besuchen kommen."

„Gerne, das mache ich. Ich war schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr in Großbritannien. Zu deren Hochzeiten ist mein Vater hingegangen", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Schade, ich war da, vielleicht hätten wir uns dann ja mal eher getroffen." Zum ersten Mal erwähnte er indirekt Rom.

Lizzy ging aber nicht darauf ein. „Ach ja, ich vergaß, der Duke of Derbyshire und seine exzellenten Beziehungen zu den Windsors. Mylord gehören ja zum englischen Hochadel."

„Du bist du einzige Königin, mit der ich auf ‚Du' bin."

„Na dann."

„Komm, wir setzen uns an den Teich", sagte Will. „Auf den Steg und lassen die Beine im Wasser baumeln."

„Gute Idee."

Die beiden gingen auf den Steg hinaus.

„Weißt du schon-", setzte Lizzy an, als Will ihr plötzlich einen Stoß gab und sie mit einem lauten „Platsch" im Wasser landete.

Einen Moment wusste Lizzy nicht, wir ihr geschah, ihr blieb die Luft weg, was war passiert… dann fing sie an zu schwimmen und gelangte schließlich in einen Teil des Gewässers, wo sie stehen konnte.

„Du!", rief sie, während sich Will vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte. „Das hattest du geplant!"

„Klar, du hattest doch gesagt, dass du unbedingt schwimmen gehen wolltest, und da der Doktor dir doch Sport erlaubt hat, da dachte ich mir…"

„Na toll, jetzt bin ich klitschnass", Lizzy schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz während sie immer noch bis zur Hüfte im Wasser stand.

„Ich finde, du siehst wundervoll aus", neckte Will sie.

„Jetzt versuch bloß nicht, dich einzuschleimen, das werde ich dir heimzahlen!"

„Jetzt krieg ich es aber mit der Angst zu tun."

Lizzy steckte ihm die Zunge raus, dann zuckte sie die Schultern. „Da ich ja jetzt ohnehin nass bin, kann ich ja noch ein bisschen weiter schwimmen. Hhmm, ist eigentlich ganz angenehm, kommst du mit rein?", fragte sie Will. „Das Wasser ist gar nicht so kalt."

„Bestimmt nicht, nein danke."

„Dann halt nicht", sagte Lizzy und schwamm weiter in den Teich hinaus. Will schaute ihr dabei zu, er setzte sich an das Ende des Stegs, zog seine Schuhe aus und ließ seine Füße ins Wasser gleiten. Als er wieder auf die Wasseroberfläche schaute, war Lizzy verschwunden. Nanu, wo war sie hin? Er überblickte den ganzen Teich, konnte aber nirgendwo ihren Kopf aus dem Wasser ragen sehen. Gerade als er begann sich Sorgen zu machen, tauchte Lizzy an seinen Füßen auf und beförderte ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck daran zu sich ins Wasser.

„Ätsch!", rief sie, als Will sie überrascht anstarrte, „Rache ist süß!"

Viel Zeit zum Verschnaufen ließ sie Will nicht, sie schwamm auf ihn zu und döppte ihn. Als sie ihn schließlich wieder auftauchen ließ, prustete er heftig.

„Na warte!" rief er, während Lizzy bereits versuchte, aus seiner Reichweite zu schwimmen. Aber Will war ein guter Schwimmer, er folgte ihr und hielt schließlich ihre Beine fest.

„Hey, lass los!!", Lizzy strampelte noch heftiger.

„Nein", antwortete Will, zog heftig an den Beinen und beförderte so Lizzys Kopf unter Wasser, dann ließ er ihre Beine los.

„Boah, das war gemein!"

„Wie du mir, so ich dir."

Einige Zeit tollten sie so im Wasser umher, jeder versuchte, den anderen unter Wasser zu ziehen und die Oberhand über ihn zu gewinnen. Als sie schließlich auftauchten, waren beide außer Atem.

Will schaute Lizzy an, deren Kopf nur in kurzer Entfernung von seinem aus dem Wasser ragte. Ihr Zopf hatte sich so gut wie gelöst und ihre nassen dunklen Haare fielen ihr in Strähnen ins Gesicht, ihre Wangen waren rot von der Anstrengung, doch ihre Augen leuchteten. In diesem Augenblick sah sie einfach bezaubernd aus, Will hätte sie gerne geküsst.

„Wir sollten ins Schloss zurückkehren", sagte er heiser.

„Ja, das sollten wir", flüsterte sie und kam näher.

Will schaute ihr in die Augen, jetzt war sie so nahe, dass er ihren Atem spüren konnte, sollte er einfach…?

Er griff unter Wasser nach ihrem Arm und zog sie näher, ihre Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. _Küss mich schon, du Idiot!,_ dachte Lizzy, als plötzlich ein aufgeregtes „Majestät!" ertönte – und es kam ganz bestimmt nicht von Will.

„Majestät, hier sind Sie!", rief ein Diener, der am Ufer stand, erleichtert. „Gott sei Dank! Wir haben Sie überall gesucht!"

Damit war der Augenblick zerstört.

„Was?!", antwortete Lizzy heftiger als beabsichtigt, löste sich von Will und schwamm ans Ufer.

„Bitte kommen Sie schnell, Ihr habt Besuch, Eure neue Hofdame ist da, wir suchen Euch bereits eine halbe Ewigkeit!", schallte es über den Teich.

Lizzy hatte das Ufer mittlerweile fast erreicht, Will folgte ihr kurz darauf.

Der Diener beäugte die beiden überrascht.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt vielleicht beeilen", sagte Lizzy. „Ich denke, die gute Dame wartet bereits. Wer ist sie denn?"

„Eine Lady Catherine, Baronin von Nevristo. Verzeihen Sie die Frage: Wussten Sie davon? Sie sagte, sie würde erwartet."

„Bestimmt nicht, dann würde ich jetzt nicht so aussehen, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Nun ja", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, „es wird schon gehen, und in ihrer Reaktion kann man auch schon ne Menge ablesen."

Als die drei schließlich den Salon betraten, saß dort Lady Catherine zusammen mit den anderen drei, eine Unterhaltung schien aber nicht stattzufinden.

Als der Diener eintrat, erhob sich die Baronin ruckartig, da sie erkannte, dass Lizzy sich unmittelbar hinter ihm befand.

„Majes-", begann sie und setzte zu einem Hofknicks an, stockte dann aber, als sie Lizzys Zustand sah: Sie war klitschnass, ihr Zopf hatte sich komplett gelöst, ihre nassen Haare hingen unordentlich kreuz und quer, ihre Kleidung klebte an ihrem Körper und ihre ebenfalls nassen Schuhe machten ein komisches knartschendes Geräusch beim Gehen. Will sah ähnlich aus, zudem hatte er Gras an seinen Füßen, er war nämlich barfuss über den Rasen gelaufen – die Schuhe hatte er auf dem Steg vergessen.

Lady Catherine starrte sie von oben bis unten an, fing sich dann aber schnell wieder.

„Königliche Hoheit, es ist mir eine Ehre", sagte sie und machte einen formvollendeten Knicks.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Lady Catherine. Sie sind dann wohl meine neue Hofdame. Ich denke, es ist Ihnen bekannt, dass Sie sozusagen auf mich aufpassen sollen? Gut, ich denke, wir sollten uns in den nächsten Tagen näher kennen lernen und dann ihre Aufgaben genauer umreißen. Als meine Hofdame sind sie meine ständige Begleiterin, es ist angedacht, dass Sie im Schloss leben. Ich denke, das wissen Sie bereits. Ich weiß jetzt nicht genau, ist es geplant, dass Sie bis zum Ende meines Urlaubs hier in Longbourn Castle bleiben?"

Die Baronin bejahte dies.

„Gut", Elizabeth klingelte nach einem Diener. „Dawson, bitte zeigen Sie Lady Catherine ihre Gemächer. Baronin, ich denke, Sie sind erschöpft von der Reise und wollen sich frisch machen. Für heute entlasse ich sie aus meinem Dienst, ich werde morgen früh nach Ihnen schicken lassen."

Als die Baronin sich zum Abschied anschickte, erneut zu knicksen, fügte Elizabeth hinzu: „Und den Knicks sparen Sie sich ab sofort bitte. Dieser Teil des Protokolls ist unter meinen Bediensteten abgeschafft worden."

Lady Catherine nickte und verließ das Zimmer.

Die anderen waren erstaunt, zum ersten Mal hatte sie Lizzy sozusagen wirklich als Königin erlebt. Sie hatte trotz ihres Aufzugs eine unglaubliche Würde ausgestrahlt. Sie hatte eine unvergleichliche Haltung gezeigt und sich nicht um die Pfütze, die sich zu ihren Füßen gebildet hatte oder die Tropfen, die von den Haaren auf ihre Schultern fielen, gekümmert. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war dabei nicht lesbar gewesen, was sie gedacht hatte, darüber konnte man nur spekulieren. Vor ihnen hatte wirklich Elizabeth, die regierende Königin von Lothlorieth gestanden – und diese unterschied sich in mehrfacher Hinsicht von der alltäglichen Lizzy, wie sie sie kannten.

Nun ja, nicht ganz, kaum waren sie alleine im Zimmer, brach Lizzy in schallendes Gelächter aus, auch die anderen konnten sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Oh mein Gott", prustete Jane. „Was muss die arme Baronin gedacht haben, als ihr zwei den Salon betreten habt! Die arme Frau wusste ja nicht, wir ihr geschah, habt ihr ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen?"

„Ich hätte ein Vermögen gezahlt, um ihre Gedanken lesen zu können", lachte Lizzy. „Was sie jetzt wohl von mir halten wird? Ich glaube, sie denkt, wir haben noch einen schrecklichen Kindskopf auf dem Thron."

„Was habt ihr überhaupt angestellt?", fragte Georgiana. „Ihr seht echt abenteuerlich aus."

„Will ist in den Teich gefallen und ich musste ihn retten", sagte Lizzy schnell.

„Gar nicht!", protestierte Will. „Mademoiselle la reine wollte unbedingt schwimmen gehen und hat mich gezwungen, mitzukommen!"

„Und warum hat sie dann noch Schuhe an und du bist barfuss?", stellte Jane fest.

„Okay, ich gestehe", sagte Will. „Ich habe Lizzy in den Teich geworfen und sie hat mich schließlich mit rein gezogen. Wir sind also beide unfreiwillig schwimmen gegangen."

„Ha! Ich wusste es!", rief Georgiana. „Das hat er mit mir auch schon häufiger gemacht", sagte sie zu Lizzy. „Auf Pemberley haben wir auch einen Teich, ich kann dir Geschichten erzählen… vielleicht hätte ich dich vorwarnen sollen."

„Nun ist es eh zu spät. Dank deines Bruders denkt meine neue Hofdame jetzt Gott weiß was von mir."

* * *

_AN: Lady Catherine ist natürlich _nicht_ mit den Darcys verwandt. _


	12. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

In den folgenden Tagen sollte sich zeigen, was wirklich von der Baronin zu halten war, als nächstes begegneten sie ihr wieder am folgenden Tag nach dem Frühstück. Lizzy hatte sie zu sich rufen lassen.

Als die Baronin den Salon betrat, in dem die anderen bereits saßen, sah es zunächst so aus, als wolle sie erneut knicksen, aber anscheinend erinnerte sie sich dann, was die Königin ihr am Tag zuvor gesagt hatte, und ließ es sein.

„Baronin, setzen Sie sich", sprach Elizabeth sie an. „Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich Sie gestern gar nicht mit meinen Freunden bekannt gemacht habe. Dies ist Lady Jane Gardiner, Herzogin von Nargotha, ihr Verlobter, Lord Charles Bingley, Earl of Shrewsbury, Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy, Duke of Derbyshire und neben ihm seine Schwester, Lady Georgiana", stellte Elizabeth alle der Reihe nach vor. „Ich denke, Sie werden Ihnen in Zukunft häufiger begegnen. Meinen anderen Hofstaat, sowie das Kabinett werden Sie kennen lernen, wenn wir uns wieder in Caras Galad befinden."

Lady Catherine zeigte an, dass sie es verstanden hatte. „Wann wird das sein?", fragte sie.

„In etwa zwei Wochen, bis dahin wird es für Sie auch nur recht wenig zu tun geben, ab da geht es dann auch wieder richtig los. Das führt uns dann zu Ihren Aufgaben. Wissen Sie, was man von Ihnen erwartet?"

„Ich soll darauf acht geben, dass Ihre Termine nicht überhand nehmen, Majestät, und dass Ihr euch nicht noch einmal überarbeitet."

„Das ist richtig", sagte Elizabeth, „kurz gesagt: Ihr sollt auf mich aufpassen. So ein Zusammenbruch soll nicht noch einmal vorkommen und deshalb sollt Ihr eingreifen, wenn es zu viel werden sollte. Dazu werdet Ihr alle meine Termine bekommen, Ihr werdet in _alles_ eingeweiht, außerdem solltet Ihr überprüfen, ob ich z. B. nachts um 12 noch bei der Arbeit sitze, oder ob ich genug gegessen habe, denn anscheinend scheinen alle zu denken, das könnte ich nicht alleine. Ansonsten weiß ich Ihnen auch nicht allzu viel zu sagen, der Posten ist extra neu eingerichtet worden und es wird sich wohl nach und nach alles einspielen. Habt Ihr zunächst noch Fragen?"

„Nein."

„Dann werde ich Euch jetzt mit Longbourn Castle, dem Protokoll und so weiter vertraut machen. Zunächst führe ich Euch durch das Schloss. War alles nach Ihren Wünschen? Braucht Ihr noch etwas?"

Mit solchen und anderen Frage begleitete Elizabeth Lady Catherine hinaus und ließ die anderen vier zurück.

* * *

Lady Catherine war die zweite Frau des Barons von Nevristo gewesen. Nach dessen Tod hatte seine einzige Tochter alles geerbt und Lady Catherine hatte bei ihr gelebt, bis sie als Hofdame der Königin berufen worden war. Wie genau man auf sie gekommen war, wusste Lizzy noch nicht, aber das würde sie schon noch herausfinden.

Schon in den nächsten Tagen begann Lizzy, die Baronin mehr und mehr als störend zu empfinden. Zuerst fielen ihr deren Standesdünkel unangenehm auf. Obwohl sie als Baronin den niedrigsten Rang aller Anwesenden hatte, zeigte sie die größte Arroganz und Herablassung gegenüber den Bediensteten. _Wenn das so weiter ging, dann muss ich mit ihr darüber reden,_ dachte Lizzy.

Und dann nahm sie ihre Aufgabe, auf die Königin aufzupassen doch ein bisschen zu ernst – sprich, sie mischte sich überall ein. Zunächst fand Lizzy die Fürsorge von Lady Catherine noch amüsant – sie hatte nie eine Mutter gehabt, die sich um so etwas gekümmert hatte, weshalb es doch neu für sie war, aber irgendwann ging ihr die ständige Einmischerei gehörig auf die Nerven. Und zwar schien Lady Catherine überall ihren Senf dazu geben zu müssen, morgens beim Frühstück gab sie Lizzy Ratschläge, was sie essen solle und was besser nicht, sie fragte Lizzy nach ihren Aktivitäten und beurteilte dann, was gut sei und was nicht und sie teilte Lizzy alles mit, was ihr im Schloss nicht passte und was denn noch verbesserungswürdig sei. Auch die kleinste Kleinigkeit schien ihr wichtig genug zu sein, um sie Lizzy unbedingt mitteilen zu müssen. Sie schien einfach nicht zu bemerken, wann es genug war. Als sie schließlich noch anfing, Lizzy zu bevormunden, hatte diese bald den Kaffee auf.

Eines Abends zum Beispiel, als sie gemeinsam im Kino saßen und einen Film schauten, platzte gegen 10 Uhr Lady Catherine herein und sagte: „Ich denke, Majestät, Ihr solltet jetzt ins Bett gehen."

Einen Moment war Lizzy baff angesichts dessen, was sie da zu hören bekam: „Wie bitte?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Es ist schon spät, Majestät, ich halte es besser für Eure Gesundheit, wenn ihr jetzt schlafen geht."

„Das denke ich nicht", sagte Lizzy in einem Ton, der jedem anderen gesagt hätte, dass die Unterhaltung beendet war. Lady Catherine schien das jedoch nicht zu hören.

„Majestät, ich bin angestellt, um auf Euch aufzupassen und schlage vor, dass Ihr Euch jetzt zur Ruhe begeben solltet."

„Danke für Euren Vorschlag", sagte Lizzy mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen. „Ich denke, ich kann es noch sehr gut selbst beurteilen, Baronin. Ich habe morgen keinen anstrengenden Tag, ich hatte auch heute keinen und deshalb halte ich es nicht für angebracht, mich so früh schon schlafen zu legen. Ich danke Euch für Eure Sorge, aber ich denke, hier kann ich auf meine eigene Entscheidung vertrauen. Vielen Dank für Eure Aufmerksamkeit, heute Abend brauche ich Sie aber nicht länger. Gute Nacht."

Damit hatte sie so unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass das Gespräch beendet war, dass sogar Lady Catherine es verstand und sich zurückzog.

Lizzy war absolut verdattert. „Ist das gerade wirklich passiert?", fragte sie. „Das ist ja echt unglaublich, die Frau geht mir ja so was von auf die Nerven! Die weiß, glaube ich, einfach nicht, wo die Grenze ist. Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!" Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Also, wenn die Baronin so weiter macht, dann bleibt die hier keine vier Wochen, die mischt sich einfach überall ein und ist so was von respektlos mir gegenüber, sie geht mir echt auf den Geist. Ich muss schon an meine ganze gute Erziehung denken, um nicht auszuflippen."

Lizzy hatte sich in Rage geredet, einen Moment lang entstand Schweigen. Will fragte sich, ob er Lizzy sagen sollte, was er von der Baronin hielt, denn auch er hatte alles andere als eine gute Meinung von ihr. Zwar behandelte sie ihn, wohl weil sein Adelstitel den ihren überragte, mit Respekt, aber mit mehr auch nicht. Ansonsten zeigte sie deutlich, dass sie ihn missachtete, nicht mochte – warum, dass konnte er sich nicht erklären.

Schließlich zuckte Lizzy mit den Schultern. „Ach, lasst uns das Thema begraben", sagte sie betont fröhlich. „Mit Lady Catherine beschäftige ich mich, wenn ich wieder komplett bei der Arbeit bin. Dann finde ich auch mal heraus, wer zum Teufel sie mir zugeteilt hat."

* * *

Die letzte Woche von Lizzys Urlaub brach an und am Montag fuhren die drei Mädels in die Hauptstadt, um Janes Brautkleid auszusuchen. Lizzy war ganz froh, endlich mal raus zu kommen, auch wenn es vielleicht bedeutete, dass sie wieder von Paparazzi verfolgt werden würde, die versuchten, die bestmöglichen Bilder zu schießen, damit man sehen konnte, wie es um die Königin denn stand. In ungefähr einer Woche würde sie die Amtsgeschäfte wieder aufnehmen, kurz darauf fand die Trauerfeier zum ersten Todestag ihres Vaters statt. Ein Jahr war es schon her, wie viel war in der Zeit geschehen!

Rom ist schon zwei Jahre her, dachte sie daraufhin, die Veränderung zu jenen glücklichen Juni-Tagen damals war enorm. Sie dachte häufig an Rom zurück, ach, wäre doch nur alles anders gewesen, aber daran konnte sie jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern. Angesichts dessen, was in den letzten beiden Jahren vorgefallen war, musste sie eigentlich froh sein, dass ihr Verhältnis zu Will so entspannt war, da durfte sie sich nicht mehr wünschen! Dennoch fragte sie sich, ob, und wenn ja, mit was für Gefühlen, Will an Rom zurückdachte.

An jenem Nachmittag im Teich hatten sie sich beinahe geküsst, hatte das etwas zu bedeuten gehabt oder war einfach nur irgendetwas bei ihnen durchgebrannt? Keiner der beiden hatte es wieder zur Sprache gebracht. Sie liebte Will noch immer, aber sie traute sich nicht, eine einseitige Liebe hatte schon so viele Freundschaften zerstört, das wollte sie nicht riskieren. Zu blöd, dass Will das gleiche dachte.

In der Tat fanden sich am nächsten Tag Fotos von Lizzy in der Zeitung, und was für welche – Königin Elizabeth im Brautkleid.

Und zwar waren die drei aus Jux und Dollerei zunächst in das erstbeste Brautmodengeschäft spaziert und hatten dort Kleider anprobiert, dabei musste sie wohl jemand abgelichtet haben. Aber Lizzy war zum ersten Mal die Veröffentlichung der Bilder ziemlich gleichgültig, sie nahm es sogar mit Humor. Es war ja nicht so, als gebe es dahinter eine spezielle Bedeutung, es hatte einfach Spaß gemacht, die Kleider anzuziehen und es würde doch noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie ihr eigenes in Auftrag geben würde.

* * *

Will war wieder einmal morgens schwimmen gewesen – im Pool im Keller und nicht im Teich – und gerade auf dem Weg zum Frühstück (wahrscheinlich würde er wieder Lizzy alleine treffen, darauf freute er sich heimlich immer), als er bemerkte, dass er nicht wusste, wo er sich befand. Na toll! Wo war er denn jetzt mal wieder gelandet? Jetzt war er schon fast drei Wochen hier und richtig zurecht kam er in dem großen Gebäude noch nicht. Hhmm, wo befand er sich jetzt, er war vom Keller aus hier und dann da hingelaufen, dann die Treppe hoch, aber in diesem Raum war er noch nie gewesen. Er überlegte, hier war ja wohl kaum jemand, bei dem er nach dem Weg fragen konnte, außerdem ließ das sein männlicher Stolz nicht zu.

Aber Moment, irgendwie kam ihm dieser Raum doch bekannt vor…. an seinem ersten Wochenende hier war er hier schon einmal gewesen, als Lizzy ihm und Georgiana die Geheimgänge gezeigt hatte. Er dachte scharf nach, zwei Zimmer weiter gab es einen, der direkt in einen Raum neben dem Frühstückszimmer führte – wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. Aber einen Versuch war's wert.

Tatsächlich fand er den Gang und folgte ihm. Seine Erinnerung hatte ihn nicht getrogen, er landete genau in dem Zimmer, in das er wollte. Durch einen Spalt konnte er erkennen, dass sich aber schon zwei Personen in dem Zimmer befanden – Lizzy und Lady Catherine führten wohl ein Gespräch. Gerade fragte er sich, ob er einfach hereinplatzen oder warten und die Tür so lange schließen sollte, als er seinen Namen hörte.

* * *

Lizzy saß allein im Frühstückszimmer, wieder einmal war sie als erste aufgestanden, wahrscheinlich würde Will gleich kommen, als es klopfte und Lady Catherine eintrat.

Lizzy musste den Wunsch unterdrücken, mit den Augen zu rollen. Mittlerweile spielte sie ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, die Frau einfach nur zu entlassen, bislang hatte sie sich aber noch nicht richtig dazu durchringen können. Wer auch immer diese Dame eingestellt hatte, auch mit dem würde sie ein ernstes Wörtchen reden müssen.

„Majestät, kann ich mit Euch unter vier Augen reden?", bat Lady Catherine, „an einem Ort, wo wir nicht gestört werden?"

„Ja, natürlich." _Vielleicht will sie kündigen_, dachte Lizzy hoffnungsvoll. „Wir können in den Nebenraum gehen, dort ist nie jemand."

Sie hielt die Tür zu dem Zimmer auf und trat hinter Lady Catherine ein.

„Nun?", fragte Elizabeth.

„Majestät, verzeiht, wenn ich forsch erscheine, aber es geht um eine Euerer Privatangelegenheiten. Ich habe sie in den letzten Tagen genauestens beobachtet."

_Was hat sie denn jetzt wohl wieder zu bemängeln?,_ fragte sich Elizabeth. _In mein Privatleben hat sie sich ja bis jetzt bemerkenswert wenig eingemischt._

„Genauer gesagt, es geht um den Duke, Fitzwilliam Darcy."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Elizabeth vollkommen überrascht, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Nun ja, es geht nicht allein um ihn, sondern vielmehr um Eure Beziehung zu ihm."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Euch das angeht, Lady Catherine. Damit habt ihr nichts zu tun", Elizabeth Stimme war vollkommen ruhig und beherrscht, obwohl sie innerlich kochte. _Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Jetzt hatte Lady Catherine das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht, sie war eindeutig nicht mehr tragbar!_

So einfach ließ sich die Baronin aber nicht klein kriegen: „Majestät, ich bin Eure oberste Hofdame, ich bekomme Einsicht in alle Dinge und ich denke, dass es auch in diesem Fall so sein sollte. Schließlich gibt es erstens bereits eine Vergangenheit mit dem Duke und zweitens ist Euer Privatleben von öffentlichem Interesse. Was, wenn erneut Spekulationen auftauchen? Wenn durchsickert, dass Ihr fast vier Wochen Urlaub mit ihm gemacht habt? Es sieht ja wohl ein Blinder, dass Sie beide sich sehr nahe stehen. Nur wie nahe? Das ist meine eigentliche Frage."

Elizabeth blieb bei der offiziellen Version: „Ich bin mit der Schwester des Dukes, Lady Georgiana, sehr gut befreundet. So habe ich auch ihn getroffen. Fitzwilliam Darcy ist ebenfalls ein sehr guter Freund." Hier stockte sie und fügte dann überraschenderweise leider noch etwas hinzu: „Vor mir aus könnte es mehr zwischen uns geben, aber leider hängt das nicht von mir alleine ab und liegt auch nicht im Sinne des Dukes." Ihre Stimme klang traurig. Es war der Augenblick, in dem Lady Catherine das Gespräch noch mit Würde beenden könnte, sie bräuchte nicht weiter darauf eingehen und das Zimmer verlassen, dann könnte Elizabeth ihr im Laufe des Tage in aller Ruhe mitteilen, dass sie entlassen war – leider schien die Baronin dies aber gar nicht zu bemerken, ganz im Gegenteil:

„Ihr seid doch nicht etwa unglücklich verliebt in ihn?"

Elizabeth zog es vor, auf diese Frage nicht zu antworten, Lady Catherine kam aber gerade jetzt so richtig in Fahrt: „Und Ihr vergesst Eure Stellung, Majestät. Mit so einem wie Fitzwilliam Darcy könntet Ihr in keinem Fall zusammen sein." Elizabeths Blicke hätten jeden anderen sofort zum Schweigen gebracht, Lady Catherine schienen sie vollkommen zu entgehen. „Ihr müsst so jemanden heiraten, wie z. B. den zweiten Sohn von Carl-Gustav und Sylvia von Schweden, denn er stammt aus königlicher Familie, oder aber zumindest einen einheimischen Adeligen, aber Ihr könnt euch auf keinen Fall mit einem englischen Duke verbinden. Ich bitte Euch, das ist doch lächerlich!"

„Lady Catherine, in was für einer Zeit lebt Ihr eigentlich? Die rein adeligen Heiraten sind doch schon lange eine Sache der Vergangenheit – selbst meine Mutter war eine ausländische Bürgerliche. Ich könnte jeden x-beliebigen Mann heiraten, dem ich begegne, ob es nun mein Diener Dawson ist, der Kellner in dem Café, das ich regelmäßig besuche oder auch Fitzwilliam Darcy. Es kommt auf Gefühle an, Standesdünkel sind da fehl am Platz."

„Redet Ihr etwa von Liebe? Das sind doch alles nur verdrehte romantische Fantasien! Ihr müsst vor allem auf die Stellung Eures zukünftigen Gatten achten. Wenn Ihr wirklich in den Duke verliebt seid, dann müsst Ihr Euch von ihm fern halten. Vor allem verhindert seine Anwesenheit ja auch das Kennen lernen von geeigneten Kandidaten. Ihr müsst auch an den Fortbestand der Monarchie denken! Ich werde in jedem Fall darauf achten, denn sonst macht Ihr Euch ja zum Gespött der Leute, wenn-"

„Raus!", unterbrach Elizabeth sie in diesem Moment. Sie hatte zwar leise gesprochen, aber ihre Stimme war hart wie Stahl, an der Botschaft gab es keine Zweifel.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Lady Catherine verwirrt. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihre wohlgemeinten Tiraden einfach so unterbrochen wurden.

„Raus habe ich gesagt", sagte Elizabeth etwas lauter, „und zwar sofort! Und verlasst nicht nur dieses Zimmer, sondern komplett das Schloss. Packt eure Sachen, Ihr seid entlassen. Ich werde mir eine neue Hofdame suchen – und dieses mal selbst.  
Eurem Gesicht sehe ich an, dass Ihr die Grüne dafür erfahren wollt. Nun gut, dann sage ich es Euch: Lady Catherine, seitdem Ihr in meinen Diensten steht, habt Ihr nur mein Missfallen erregt, zunächst dachte ich noch, es legt sich vielleicht wieder, dass wir uns erst aneinander gewöhnen müssen, aber ich bin schon vor längerer Zeit zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass Eure Arroganz, Eure Standesdünkel, Eure Besserwisserei, Eure ständige Einmischerei und vor allem Eure Anmaßung mir gegenüber einfach nicht tragbar sind. Ich habe den Zeitpunkt Eurer Entlassung nur hinausgezögert. Dass es jetzt hier und auf diese Weise geschieht, das habt Ihr selbst gewählt. Ich hätte mir eine einvernehmlichere Trennung gewünscht, aber leider hat es ja von Eurer Seite nicht sollen sein. Und jetzt geht!"

Lady Catherine nickte sprachlos und zog sich zurück. Elizabeth hatte ein Machtwort gesprochen – und was für eins.

„Und zu Eurer Information, Baronin, wo Ihr es doch unbedingt wissen wolltet", rief Elizabeth ihr hinterher. „Ja, ich bin verliebt in Fitzwilliam Darcy und nichts in der Welt könnte mich jetzt davon abhalten, mit ihm zusammen zu sein – wenn er mich denn wollte. Aber dem ist nicht so, leider ist er nur ein Freund und ich gebe mich mit unserer Freundschaft zufrieden. Mehr steht nämlich nicht in meiner Macht." Es klang bitter.

Die Baronin erwiderte nichts, verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Lizzy setzte sich erschöpft in einen der Sessel dort und atmete schwer, das war anstrengend gewesen. Als sie sich gesammelt hatte, ging auch sie aus dem Raum. Keine der beiden Frauen hatte gemerkt, dass die Geheimtür, die in diesen Salon führte, die ganze Zeit lang einen Spalt breit geöffnet gewesen war.


	13. Kapitel 12

_AN: Ich hoffe, ihr hattet einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Silvester war ich leider verhindert, sodass ich erst heute ein neues Kapitel hochladen konnte. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute und ganz viel Erfolg und Gesundheit etc. im Jahr 2007!!  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

Lizzy war fast den ganzen Tag unauffindbar. Zunächst dachten sich die anderen nichts dabei, da ja auch Will durch Abwesenheit glänzte und die beiden vielleicht zusammen etwas unternahmen, aber er tauchte im Laufe des Vormittags wieder auf – allein. Irgendwie geistesabwesend trat er in den Raum, in dem Georgiana und Jane gerade Stoffproben für die Kleider der Brautjungfern sichteten.

„Will", begrüßte Georgiana ihn, als er von der Terrasse in das Zimmer trat. „Wo ist Lizzy?", fragte sie, als diese Will nicht wie erwartet folgte. „Wir hätten sie auch gern beim Aussuchen dabei."

„Lizzy?", fragte Will, „keine Ahnung, wo sie steckt. Ich habe sie heute noch nicht gesehen." – _nur gehört,_ dachte er.

Georgiana fand den Tonfall ihre Bruders irgendwie komisch, er klang so abwesend, in sich gekehrt. „Was hast du gemacht?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ach, ich bin ein bisschen im Park spazieren gegangen, nichts Weltbewegendes", lautete die Antwort.

Georgiana musterte ihn eingehend, irgendetwas war anders…

„Na dann… ich störe hier ja nur, Ladies", sagte Will schließlich. „Ich werde gehen und ein paar Telefonate führen, langsam muss ich mich auch wieder an die Arbeit machen."

Nachdem er gegangen war, sahen sich Jane und Georgiana fragend an. „Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Jane schließlich.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und wo ist Lizzy eigentlich? Wenn sie nicht mit Will zusammen ist, wo versteckt sie sich dann? Wir haben sie heute Morgen ja nirgendwo finden können."

Jane zuckte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern und klingelte dann nach einem Diener. „Jonson, könnten Sie bitte Ihre Majestät hierher bringen? Wir benötigen hier ihre Hilfe", lautete die Anweisung.

15 Minuten später kam er wieder. „Mylady, es tut mir Leid, aber die Königin befindet sich nicht im Haus. Sie ist heute Morgen frühzeitig aufgebrochen, über den Ort oder die Länge ihrer Abwesenheit hat sie keine Angaben gemacht, sie befindet sich aber nicht auf dem Schlossgelände. Soll man sie über ihren Begleiter ausfindig machen lassen?"

„Nein, ich denke, die Königin wird ihre Gründe dafür haben. So wichtig ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Vielen Dank." Der Diener verließ den Raum.

„Das ist ja echt seltsam", sagte Jane dann nachdenklich zu Georgiana. „Das Verhalten passt einfach gar nicht zu Lizzy – auf unbestimmte Weise einfach so zu verschwinden, sonst hat sie uns doch auch immer Bescheid gesagt. Und Will benimmt sich auch noch so komisch. Glaubst du, sie haben sich gestritten?"

Georgiana überlegte einen Moment. „Nein, ich glaube nicht", antwortete sie, „dann hätte Will sich noch anders verhalten. Was auch immer ihn dazu gebracht hat, es war eine positive Sache, die sehr wichtig für ihn zu sein schien. Außerdem hat er ja gesagt, er habe Lizzy heute noch gar nicht gesehen, er wird wohl kaum gelogen haben. Ihr Verhalten ist bestimmt nicht auf eine Begegnung mit dem jeweils anderen zurückzuführen. Aber wir sollten jetzt nicht so spekulieren, es wird sich schon alles klären. Lizzy ist ja auch schon früher mal so aus dem Stadtschloss abgehauen, ganz ohne Begleitung. Ich bin ihr ja so auf einem ihrer Inkognito-Trips begegnet. Es ist kein Grund zur Sorge, sie sind ja beide erwachsene Menschen."

„Nun ja, dem jeweils anderen gegenüber verhalten sie sich aber manchmal wie Teenager", bemerkte Jane noch, ließ das Thema dann aber fallen.

* * *

Es war tatsächlich etwas Positives und wichtiges, das Wills Stimmung beeinflusst hatte. In seinem Zimmer machte er sich dann auch nicht wie angekündigt an die Arbeit, sondern er legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Decke an. Auch wenn es sein Verhalten nicht verriet, aber Will war glücklich, überglücklich um genau zu sein. Die vergangenen Stunden hatte er damit verbracht, über sich und Lizzy nachzudenken. Unglaublich, dass sie ihn noch liebte, unglaublich, dass es jetzt schon 2 Jahre her war. Wie viel Zeit sie verplempert hatten! Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn bloß als Freund sah, dass sie einfach nicht mehr wollte… 

Aber was jetzt tun? Zu ihr gehen und ihr einfach so seine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen? Immerhin hatte er ihr Gespräch belauscht, das war ja nicht wirklich die feine englische Art… Zugeben wollte er es nicht. Aber er würde etwas tun, wenn er richtig vermutete, dann hatten sie einfach schon zu viel Zeit verschwendet.

Lizzy blieb den ganzen Tag über weg, was sie tat, das vermochte niemand zu sagen. Schließlich begannen sich die anderen Sorgen zu machen und spielten schon mit dem Gedanken, sie doch ausfindig machen zu lassen, als Lizzy in den Salon trat, in dem sich Charles, Jane und Georgiana aufhielten. Will war verschwunden, der hatte sich aber auch den ganzen Tag ähnlich benommen. Wenn er denn mal da gewesen war, war er schweigsam und verschlossen gewesen und hatte meist Löcher in die Luft gestarrt. Nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen hatte er sich entschuldigt und war Gott weiß wohin gegangen.

„Lizzy!", rief Jane, als diese den Raum betrat. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du?"

„Och, hier und dort", antwortete diese vage. „Ich musste raus und nachdenken."

„Hat es was mit Will zu tun?", fragte Georgiana einfach. „Der hatte heute nämlich auch nicht seinen allerbesten Tag."

„Mit Will? Nö, den habe ich heute noch gar nicht gesehen. Nein, ich sah mich heute Morgen gezwungen, Lady Catherine zu entlassen."

Die anderen staunten. „Wie kommt das denn jetzt so plötzlich?", fragte Jane.

„Nun ja, ich habe ja schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mich aber noch nicht ganz durchringen können. Aber heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück bin ich wegen einer Sache ganz schön mit ihr aneinander geraten und die Trennung war sehr unschön – ich möchte mich jetzt nicht weiter darüber auslassen, aber glaubt mir, sie weiter zu beschäftigen wäre einfach nicht möglich gewesen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, und nach der Szene musste ich einfach raus, ich habe mir nen Bodyguard geschnappt und bin abgehauen, ich habe einfach nur nachgedacht." Worüber, das verriet sie nicht.

„Na, das ist ja was", kommentierte Georgiana das Geschehene. „Jetzt ist Lady Catherine also weg… Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagte, dass ich das bedaure. Brauchst du jetzt eine neue Hofdame oder denkst du, das du es vielleicht doch alleine schaffst?"

„Ich denke, es wird mir wohl aufs dringendste geraten werden, doch eine einzustellen. Aber dann suche ich sie auch selber aus, so eine wie Lady Catherine will ich nicht noch mal!"

Die anderen schwiegen, auch sie hatten Lady Catherine nicht gemocht, aber was das wohl gewesen sein musste, das die Königin zu so einem Schritt veranlasst hatte. Die Baronin musste die sonst immer gefasste Elizabeth doch ziemlich in Rage versetzt haben. Wie war das denn möglich gewesen? In solch professionellen Dingen war sie doch immer die Ruhe selbst.

„Und, was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte Lizzy.

„Ach ja, wir haben, also Georgiana und ich, wir haben uns weiter mit der Hochzeit beschäftigt. „Wir müssen uns noch für eine Farbe entscheiden, die dann überall, bei den Kleidern der Brautjungfern, dem Kummerbund der Herren, im Blumenschmuck und so weiter vorkommt. Dazu hätten wir gerne noch deine Meinung. Charles interessiert sich ja herzlich wenig dafür." Sie boxte ihm liebvoll in die Seite. „Er und Will haben auch den ganzen Tag gearbeitet."

„Das werde ich demnächst auch wohl wieder müssen", sagte Lizzy. „In den nächsten Tagen werde ich gebrieft, was mich denn dann so erwartet, wenn ich wieder meiner normalen Beschäftigung nachgehe. Aber noch habe ich Zeit." Sie schaute auf die Uhr. „Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich bin ziemlich fertig, ich geh jetzt ins Bett, glaube ich", sagte sie und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Siehste", sagte Georgiana zu Jane, nachdem Lizzy die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, „es hatte gar nichts mit meinem Bruder zu tun, es war etwas ganz anderes."

Da mischte sich Charles ein. „Aber bei Lizzy könnte es doch indirekt mit Will zu tun haben. Was hat sie so wütend gemacht, dass Lizzy die Baronin fristlos entlassen hat? Vielleicht hat sie Lizzy ja in irgendeiner Weise auf Will angesprochen. Ihr habt doch auch gemerkt, dass sie irgendetwas gegen ihn hatte. Das wäre doch ein möglicher Grund für Lizzys heftige Reaktion. Okay, aus Will wird man jetzt wirklich nicht ganz schlau…"

„Hhmm", überlegte Jane, „vielleicht hast du Recht. Ach verdammt! Wieso müssen wir bei den beiden immer so spekulieren. Als ob beide mit ihrer Freundschaft zufrieden sind, die sie immer so betonen. Mensch, und in den letzten Wochen sind sie sich auch nicht viel näher gekommen, obwohl sie so oft zu zweit waren! Wenigstens _einer_ sollte mal Vernunft annehmen und auf seine Gefühle hören! Da ist doch was zwischen ihnen, das sieht doch ein Blinder, nur bei den beiden anscheinend der jeweils andere nicht! Also irgendwann sperr ich die zwei noch mal in einen Raum und sie kommen erst wieder raus, wenn alles zwischen den beiden zufrieden stellend geklärt ist."

„Aber vielleicht kann man die beiden auch nicht zu ihrem Glück zwingen", gab Georgiana zu bedenken. „Rom ist fast auf den Tag genau 2 Jahre her, rechnet man die 10 Monate ab, dann hatten sie über ein Jahr Zeit, zueinander zu finden, aber vielleicht soll es einfach nicht sein."

„Die beiden sind füreinander bestimmt, so schnulzig das auch klingen mag", beharrte Jane. „Aber wenn die beiden so blöd sind, dass nicht zu erkennen, dann sollten wir es vielleicht lassen uns weiter einzumischen. Sollen sie doch sehen, wo sie bleiben!"

* * *

Obwohl Lizzy sich schon so früh verabschiedet hatte, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Unruhig wälzte sie sich im Bett hin und her und dachte nach. Als ob sie das heute nicht schon genug gemacht hätte! Aber das Gespräch mit Lady Catherine ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf, den ganzen Tag hatte sie darüber gebrütet, es beeinflusste sie doch mehr als ihr lieb war. In einigen Teilen hatte die Baronin doch Recht gehabt. Es war wirklich so, dass sie, wo sie ständig in seiner Gesellschaft war, keine anderen Männer auch nur in Betracht zog. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, mit jemand anderem zusammen zu sein, wo sie doch nur den einen wollte. Und auch das, was sie Lady Catherine noch nachgerufen hatte (Was hatte sie da eigentlich geritten!? Gerade _der_ so etwas zu sagen!), das war doch die bittere Wahrheit. Sie hatte in Rom alles verspielt, sich weiter Hoffnungen zu machen, das war doch lächerlich… 

Schließlich beschloss Lizzy aufzustehen, vielleicht würde ihr ein warmer Kakao helfen, besser einzuschlafen. Sie ging in die Küche und setzte Milch auf, in diesem Moment trat Will ein.

„Lizzy!", sagte er überrascht.

„Will!", sagte Lizzy gleichfalls erstaunt.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragten beide gleichzeitig.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", sagte Will.

„Jep, ich auch nicht. Willst du auch einen Kakao? Das hilft bestimmt." Lizzy versuchte zwanghaft, den Blick von Will abzuwenden, der anscheinend nur in Boxershorts schlief und sonst vollkommen unbekleidet, barfuss und mit verstrubbelten Haaren in der Küche stand und wandte sich der kochenden Milch zu. _Es gibt nichts, was du bei ihm nicht schon gesehen hättest!,_ redete sie sich ein. Aber trotzdem, er sah einfach nur gut aus…

„In dieser Küche weiß ich auch nicht, wo alles steht", plapperte sie so einfach drauf los. „Und hier muss man bestimmt länger suchen. Du kannst ja schon mal nach Tassen Ausschau halten."

Sie befanden sich in der Großküche des Schlosses, Lizzy hatte einfach eine der zahlreichen Herdplatten angestellt, Töpfe befanden sich ja immer in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Herd, Milch und Kakaopulver gab es im Lager bzw. im Kühlhaus. Will begann, alle möglichen Schränke aufzuschieben. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er den richtigen Schrank gefunden hatte, aber schließlich brachte er zwei Tassen und sogar eine Kanne zum Vorschein.

Während Lizzy den Herd abstellte, die Milch in die Kanne füllte und sie mit dem Kakaopulver versetzte, merkte sie, dass Will sie beobachtete. Sie kam aber nicht auf den Gedanken, dass es an ihrem ebenfalls recht knappen Outfit liegen könnte (sie trug nur ein Spaghetti-Top und Panties), sondern sagte: „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass ich jetzt wieder in meine alten Gewohnheiten ‚wenig Schlaf – viel Arbeit' zurückfalle, das ist das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass ich zu dieser Zeit noch auf bin. Du hast bestimmt mitgekriegt, dass ich heute Morgen mit Lady Catherine aneinander geraten bin?"

„Jo, hab's gehört."

„Nun ja, ich bin noch ein wenig aufgekratzt deswegen, so ein Gespräch hat man nicht alle Tage."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, ich wollte dich auch nicht zurechtweisen, ehrlich nicht."

„Schon okay, komm, wir setzen uns da an den Tisch, da sitzen immer die Angestellten."

Sie setzten sich gegenüber und Lizzy füllte sie beiden Tassen mit heißem Kakao. „Und, was führt dich hierher, warum kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte sie Will.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe im Moment auch so einiges im Kopf, na ja, da dachte ich mir, ich geh mal hier runter und gucke, ob ich den Kühlschrank leer räumen kann. Ich war überrascht, als ich noch Licht sah. Zunächst dachte ich, du lässt deine Angestellten Tag und Nacht für dich schuften, aber dann stand doch die Königin höchstpersönlich an den Töpfen."

„Kühlschrank ausrauben? Klingt nach ner guten Idee. Als ich das letzte Mal nachts in der Küche Gesellschaft hatte, habe ich mit Jane eine 2-Liter-Dose Schokoladeneis leer gemacht. Wenn der Kakao nicht hilft, dann können wir ja mal gucken, Joaquin hatte immer irgendetwas Süßes für mich, aber bei dem Koch hier weiß ich nicht ob und wo."

„Ach stimmt, wir haben ja beide einen ziemlich süßen Gaumen."

Sie schwiegen und schlürften den Kakao, beide suchten nach einem Gesprächsthema. Lizzy fasste sich schließlich ein Herz. Früher oder später würde das Thema eh zur Sprache kommen: „Weißt du eigentlich, welchen Jahrestag wir demnächst haben?", fragte sie.

„Zwei Jahre Rom", sagte Will nur.

„Denkst du manchmal noch daran zurück?"

„Ja, sehr häufig sogar…… weißt du noch, wo wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben? Das war in dem Kino. Na ja, angesehen habe ich dich nicht wirklich, du bist nach dem Film an mir vorbeigegangen, aber Charles scheint Jane ja wohl genauer in Augenschein genommen zu haben."

„Ich habe auch genauer geguckt", sagte Lizzy. „Weißt du noch, Charles sagte, er versteht bestimmt nichts und da habe ich später mal nach hinten geguckt, weil ich vermutete, er sei eingeschlafen, war er aber nicht. Dabei habe ich auch dich beobachtet – so gut es im dunklen Kino denn ging."

„Ach ja, Charles wollte das mit dem Kino ja gar nicht!", fiel es Will wieder ein. „Tja, er sollte mir bis an sein Lebensende dankbar sein, vieles wäre anders gewesen…"

„Eigentlich hätte ich auch nicht da sein dürfen. Jane und ich, wir sind aus der Botschaft abgehauen, um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Ich habe sie überredet, sie war mir hinterher sehr dankbar – jedenfalls die ersten zwei Tage. Aber Rom war echt schön, hast du noch mehr davon gesehen?"

„Nein, ich bin auch kurze Zeit später in die Heimat geflogen und habe meine Wunden geleckt."

„Und dann treffen wir uns 10 Monate später unter solchen Umständen wieder", setzte Lizzy fort. Wills letzte Bemerkung ignorierte sie. „Meine Güte, hast du mich auf dem Ball zur Schnecke gemacht! Aber ich hatte es ja auch verdient, ich habe mir ja auch selbst Vorwürfe gemacht. Du musst mich gehasst haben, zu jenem Zeitpunkt."

„Nein, gehasst habe ich dich nie", widersprach Will. „Ich war einfach nur verletzt und verbittert und ich habe mich in Rage geredet. Ich war vielleicht eine kurze Zeit wütend, aber hassen konnte ich dich nie. Weißt du, nachdem ich wusste, wer du warst, habe ich dich erst einmal gegoogelt und ziemlich viel über dich herausgefunden. Ich habe dich wirklich nicht gekannt, du und deinen Vater hatte ich bis zu dem Ball noch nie gesehen, die Erkenntnis und der Schock haben bestimmt auch noch ein wenig zu der Heftigkeit meiner Aussagen beigetragen."

„Ja, unsere Königsfamilie war sehr unbehelligt, klein, keine Skandale, nichts, worüber es sich sonderlich lohnte zu schreiben in den letzten Jahren. Dazu das Steuerparadies hier und viele Reiche und Schöne, die sich hier aufhalten, über die konnte man immer mehr schreiben. Das hat sich ja dann zwei Monate später ganz schnell verändert, mit dem Tod meines Vaters ist alles anders geworden." Lizzy stockte und schluckte, ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen, Will ließ ihr Zeit. „Tja", setzte Lizzy fort, „auf einmal war alles durcheinander. Auf einmal war ich Königin, so war das nie geplant gewesen, mein Vater wollte mir noch mindestens 10 Jahre Zeit geben und dann stand ich da, allein. Bis heute wünsche ich, es wäre nicht so gewesen, das wünsche ich mir bei so vielen Sachen. Du wirst mich vielleicht für bescheuert halten, aber manchmal frage ich mich auch, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn ich nicht einfach so aus Rom verschwunden wäre, wenn wir gemeinsam aufgewacht wären."

„Ich halte dich nicht für dumm", sagte Will leise, „das dachte ich auch manchmal. Warum bist du abgehauen, Lizzy? Bitte, sag es mir."

„Will, bitte nicht…"

„Warum nicht? Auf diese Frage konnte ich keine Antwort finden."

„Will, ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht kaputt machen und das könnte so leicht passieren, wenn ich dir alles sagen würde."

„Lizzy, warum pochst du immer auf Freundschaft? Denkst du nicht manchmal auch, dass es mehr zwischen uns geben könnte?", fragte Will sie. „Weißt du, mir ist es jetzt egal, das war es mir auch vor gut 2 Jahren, damals in Rom, ich hätte nicht mit dir geschlafen, wenn ich nicht ehrliche Gefühle für dich gehegt hätte. Während der 2 Tage hatte ich mich wirklich in dich verliebt, mir dir wollte ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen. Und dann warst du weg, ich war verletzt. Ich habe deinen Brief übrigens nicht weggeworfen, ich habe ihn noch immer. 10 Monate lang war ich komplett in Selbstmitleid versunken, ich habe mich komplett zurückgezogen und so – du kannst Georgiana fragen, wie ich mich verhalten habe. Und dann sehe ich dich so unvorbereitet wieder, ja, ich habe dich ziemlich zur Sau gemacht, aber irgendwie haben mich die 10 Monate auch verbittert, es gab nur eine für mich – dich, und dich konnte ich nicht haben, das _war_ bitter. Ich denke, ich wollte dich auch Schmerz und Bitterkeit spüren lassen, wo du mir das doch angetan hattest. Nach dem Ball war ich entschlossen, dich zu vergessen, aber das konnte ich nicht. Wegen dir bin ich nach Caras Galad gezogen, auch wenn ich dachte, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen würde. Und dann ist dein Vater gestorben, dadurch dass du Königin geworden bist, warst du noch weiter von mir entfernt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich je wieder treffen würde. An Jane und Charles habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Weißt du, ich habe mich in das Kondolenzbuch eingetragen – lächerlich nicht wahr – aber ich dachte einfach, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen würde und danach ging es mir besser, auch wenn ich doch fast täglich mit Gesprächen über dich konfrontiert war.  
Und dann stehst du plötzlich in meinem Wohnzimmer und bist mit meiner Schwester befreundet. Es war einfach nur schön, dich sehen zu können, mit dir reden zu können, ich hätte nur den Arm ausstrecken müssen und ich hätte dich berühren können. Aber dann ging alles so schnell, die Bilder von uns beiden… der Hype darum und du hast auf einmal von Freundschaft geredet. Da habe ich gedacht, ich könnte mich damit zufrieden geben."

Lizzy hatte zunächst nur zugehört und auf die Tasse in ihrer Hand gestarrt, schließlich aber blickte sie auf und sah Will an.

„Weißt du, Lizzy", fuhr Will fort, „das ist vielleicht nicht die richtige Zeit und der richtige Ort, aber mir ist es gleich, wie auch immer du reagieren wirst, ich war ehrlich: Ich komme einfach nicht von dir weg. Ich habe eine halbe Ewigkeit versucht, dich zu vergessen, ohne Erfolg, meine Gefühle sind noch genauso stark wir vor 2 Jahren, wenn nicht sogar stärker. Wenn du nur Freundschaft willst, dann soll es so sein, aber von mir hast du jetzt die Wahrheit erfahren. So steht es um meine Gefühle."

Die beiden schwiegen einen Moment, schließlich durchbrach Lizzy die Stille: „Verdammt, was für Idioten wir waren!", sagte sie laut. „Ich dachte immer, du wolltest nur Freundschaft, mehr könne ich von dir nicht erwarten, weil ich alles verspielt hatte. Und da wollte ich das nicht gefährden, indem ich auf mehr bestand. Wie blind wir waren! Das heißt ja, wir könnten schon ewig zusammen sein, wenn einer von uns mal eher den Kopf unter den Arm genommen hätte!"

„Das macht mir nichts aus, ich bereue nur wenig. Ich liebe dich Lizzy, ich liebe dich schon seit 727 Tagen."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Will beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste Lizzy. Der Kuss dauerte lange, als wollten sie die vergangenen Monate nachholen. „Das wollte ich schon eine Ewigkeit machen", sagte Will, nachdem sie ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Du hättest mich damals im Teich schon küssen sollen", sagte Lizzy.

„Wollte ich ja, aber dann sind wir ja leider gestört worden."

„Tja, ich glaube, jetzt sind wir ziemlich vor Störungen geschützt", sagte Lizzy. „Es ist 3 Uhr nachts und wir sitzen in Unterwäsche in der Küche. Damit hätte ich gestern Morgen noch nicht gerechnet. Könntest du mich noch einmal küssen, damit ich es auch wirklich glaube?"

Das tat Will gerne. „Wir haben definitiv noch Nachholbedarf", kommentierte er.

Schließlich konnte Lizzy aber ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Na, da sind wir gerade erst ein paar Minuten zusammen und schon fängst du an zu gähnen. Ist meine Gesellschaft denn so langweilig?", witzelte er.

„Tja, die Natur fordert ihren Tribut, wir sollten vielleicht doch ins Bett gehen. Komm."

Gemeinsam beseitigten sie alle Spuren, räumten die Tassen, die Kanne und den Topf weg und machten sich gemeinsam (Händchen haltend) durch das abgedunkelte Schloss auf den Weg nach oben. Vor Lizzys Zimmertür blieben sie stehen.

„Willst du mit hinein kommen?", fragte sie Will.

Die Fragte überraschte ihn: „Lizzy, denkst du wirklich-", aber Lizzy unterbrach ihn und legte ihm ihre Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Will, ich will jetzt nicht sofort mit dir schlafen", sagte sie. „Aber ich denke auch hier haben wir etwas nachzuholen. Ich wüsste gerne, wie es ist, mit dir aufzuwachen, in Rom habe ich das ja leider nicht zugelassen. Also…?"

Da konnte auch Will nicht widerstehen, gemeinsam gingen sie hinein.


	14. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

Als Will am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste er zunächst nicht, wie er in dieses Zimmer gekommen war, dann fiel ihm auf, dass er seinen rechten Arm nicht bewegen konnte. Er schaute nach rechts, neben ihm lag Lizzy, dann war die letzte Nacht ja doch real gewesen. Sie sah wunderschön aus, wenn sie schlief, Will beobachtete sie einfach nur. Ihre langen dunklen Haare lagen breit gefächert auf den Kissen, ihren Mund umspielte ein Lächeln. Sie lag auf Wills rechtem Arm und hatte seinen Unterarm fest an ihre Brust gedrückt.

Wie lange er sie beobachtete konnte er gar nicht sagen, aber schließlich öffnete auch Lizzy die Augen. Leicht verschlafen drehte sie sich um und sah ihn an.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze", begrüßte Will sie.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete Lizzy und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Hhhmmm, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen", sagte Will. „Also mit dir gemeinsam aufzuwachen, das ist definitiv besser, als morgens allein in dem großen Bett zu liegen. Wenn du denn mal endlich wach bist."

„Wie lange bist du denn schon auf?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ziemlich lange."

„Und du hast mich die ganze Zeit beim Schlafen beobachtet?"

„Nee, weißt du, ich habe die nicht vorhandenen Blümchen an deiner Tapete gezählt."

„Na wenn du mich so uninteressant findest, dann kann ich ja auch aufstehen", sagte Lizzy und tat so, als wolle sie sich erheben.

„Bleibst du wohl hier!" Will umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie in seine Arme zurück. Erneut küssten sie sich, diesmal leidenschaftlicher.

Wenige Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür.

„Majestät?", hörte man eine Stimme von draußen.

Lizzy stöhnte auf und fluchte. „Och nee", sagte sie genervt. „Irgendwie werden wir immer unterbrochen!!

Ich muss antworten", sagte sie zu Will, „sonst macht man sich Sorgen. Ja?", rief sie dann.

„Majestät, verzeihen Sie, dass ich Euch wecke, aber Lady Jane lässt nach Euch rufen. Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht, wo Ihr um diese Zeit seid und weil ihr Euer Zimmer noch nicht verlassen hattet. Außerdem hat sich der Premierminister angekündigt."

„Vielen Dank, ich war bereits wach, ich komme gleich hinunter, sagt Lady Jane Bescheid."

Der Diener entfernte sich.

„Die royale Pflicht ruft?", fragte Will.

„Jo, ich muss gehen, so gern ich den Tag auch mit dir im Bett verbringen würde, wir sollten aufstehen."

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Keine Ahnung." Lizzy drehte ihren Kopf, um auf ihren Wecker schauen zu können. „Fast 11 Uhr, das ist doch relativ spät, wo wir beide ja auch bekanntermaßen Frühaufsteher sind."

So schwer es ihnen auch fiel, sie mussten raus aus den Federn. „Es sei denn, du willst den ganzen Tag hier auf mich warten. Ich kann es bestimmt einrichten, mal eben hier und da vorbeizuschauen", sagte Lizzy mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Für Will ergab sich aber noch ein weiteres Problem, noch immer trug er nur seine Boxershorts.

„Jetzt muss ich ja den ganzen Flur bis zu meinem Zimmer halb nackt gehen!", beschwerte er sich.

„Na dann haben meine Angestellten endlich mal was zu gucken", neckte Lizzy ihn. „So einen schönen Mann sehen sie auch nicht alle Tage."

„Na du hast gut reden. Im Allgemeinen zeige ich mich so nicht gern in der Öffentlichkeit. Als Entschädigung kriege ich jetzt aber noch einen Kuss."

Damit verabschiedete er sich aus Lizzys Zimmer und ging in sein eigenes – auf dem Weg dahin begegnete ihm aber niemand.

* * *

Als Lizzy schließlich nach unten kam, fand sie Jane und Georgiana bereits wieder über Proben und Kataloge gebeugt. 

„Guten Morgen!", trällerte sie fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen, Lizzy", begrüßte Georgiana sie. „Du bist spät, normalerweise ist man es nicht gewöhnt, dass du dich um diese Zeit noch im Bett befindest."

„Ich bin erst sehr spät eingeschlafen und mittlerweile schlafe ich auch gerne 7 bis 8 Stunden."

„Oh, wir wollten dir keine Vorwürfe machen", sagte Jane. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich durch meinen Ruf habe wecken lassen."

„Hast du nicht, ich war bereits wach", sagte Lizzy gut gelaunt. „Also, was steht an?"

„Zunächst hätten wir gerne deine fachmännische Meinung zu den Kleidern der Brautjungfern, wir können uns einfach nicht auf eine Farbe festlegen, so sieht der Schnitt aus."

„Welche Farben habt ihr im Angebot?"

„Rosé, lindgrün und bleu", sagte Jane.

„Die Standardfarben also. Hat dein Hochzeitsplaner diese Vorschläge gemacht?"

„Ja, wieso? Hast du was dagegen?"

„Ich hätte eigentlich mit einer ganz anderen Farbe gerechnet. Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?"

„Klar, gerne."

„Ich würde knallrot nehmen. Immerhin ist es deine Wappenfarbe und da rote Rosen doch ohnehin deine Lieblingsblumen sind."

„Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht", gab Jane zu. „Aber ist rot nicht ein bisschen gewagt?"

„Nein, die Braut wird sich von den Brautjungfern wohl kaum in den Schatten stellen lassen, also passt das doch, keine deiner Brautjungfern hat rote Haare oder so."

„Das ist auch ein Argument."

„Mit rot könnte ich mich auch sehr gut anfreunden", sagte Georgiana. „Ich war ja nur ganz entschieden gegen rosé."

In Endeffekt einigten sie sich dann auch auf rot. Die Frauen trafen noch weitere Entscheidungen, Lizzy wurde im Allgemeinen gebraucht, um Tipps zur Unterbringung im Schloss zu geben, da sie es doch von allen am besten kannte und die Hausherrin war. Jane wollte zudem auch noch wegen des Menüs mit dem Koch sprechen. Sie wurden schließlich abermals durch einen Diener unterbrochen: „Majestät, der Premierminister hat sich für 13 Uhr angesagt."

„Vielen Dank, ich denke, er wird zum Essen bleiben. Richten Sie alles dafür her."

„Ich glaube, wir haben so weit auch alles", sagte Jane. „Die Feier hat ja schon sehr konkrete Formen angenommen. Ich muss jetzt noch Termine mit dem Koch, dem Priester und so weiter machen. Mit meinem Planer muss ich auch noch reden."

„Entschuldigt ihr mich dann?", fragte Lizzy. „Ich will noch ein wenig nach draußen gehen."

Nachdem Lizzy das Zimmer durch die Terrassentür verlassen hatte, wandte sich Jane an Georgiana: „Also heute war sie ja richtig gut drauf. Hast du das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen? Lizzy scheint ja alle gut überstanden zu haben."

„Jo, das habe ich auch gedacht. Sie war ja regelrecht übermütig. Das kann doch nicht einzig und allein durch den Weggang von Lady Catherine bedingt worden sein, oder? Na ja, wir werden die Gründe schon noch erfahren, wenn es denn was Außergewöhnliches gibt."

„Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch was für Will überlegen", sagte Jane. „Charles hat erzählt, dass er heute Morgen schon wieder weg war. In seinem Zimmer war er jedenfalls nicht, keine Ahnung, wo der sich wieder verkrochen hat."

„Oh, ja, mein Bruder… Wir müssen uns echt noch was für ihn ausdenken. Aber nicht jetzt, komm, lass uns zusammenpacken."

Sie legten gerade die Proben zusammen, als Georgiana auf einmal scharf die Luft einzog und „Oh mein Gott!" hauchte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Jane, die gerade damit beschäftig war, die Kataloge zu sortieren.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt den Grund für Lizzys außergewöhnliche Laune", sagte sie ungläubig.

„Was?! Wie das denn auf mal?"

„Sieh selbst", antwortete Georgiana und deutete nach draußen.

Jane folgte ihrem Blick und wollte zunächst ihren Augen nicht trauen. Draußen, mitten auf dem Rasen, standen Lizzy und Will und küssten sich. Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und gingen gemeinsam in den Park hinein.

„Haben wir irgendetwas verpasst?", fragte Jane und sah fassungslos dem Paar hinterher.

„Definitiv", sagte Georgiana nur.

„Wann? Wo? Wie? Also, ich blick da nicht mehr durch. Was ist denn von gestern auf heute passiert? Häh? Also gestern waren sie doch noch so weit voneinander entfernt. Die Szene gerade überfordert mich jetzt irgendwie…"

„Mich auch, ich kann's kaum glauben, wenn ich es nicht mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen hätte…"

Die beiden starrten immer noch wie paralysiert aus dem Fenster, als Charles eintrat. Er stellte sich hinter Jane und sah auch hinaus. „Was gibt's denn da zu sehen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Charles!", rief Jane aufgeregt. „Du wirst nicht glauben, was wir gerade beobachtet haben!"

„Also, so wie ihr beide aus dem Fenster gestarrt habt, muss dort auf dem Rasen gerade ein Ufo gelandet sein und eine Invasion von Aliens ist in den Park gelaufen."

„Dummkopf, nein, wir haben Lizzy und Will nachgeschaut, die, nachdem sie sich mitten auf dem Rasen geküsst haben, Hand in Hand in den Park gegangen sind. Sie scheinen zusammen zu sein."

„Ja und? Dann guckt ihr so? So wolltet ihr es doch."

„Aber wir hatten doch keine Ahnung!", sagte Jane. „Gestern haben wir noch gezweifelt, ob sie jemals zusammen kommen würden und jetzt das! Das ist unbegreiflich."

„Ach, wir werden schon alles noch erfahren", sagte Charles ruhig. „Komm, wir legen uns bis zum Mittagessen in die Sonne."

* * *

Jane brannte darauf, Lizzy und Will auszufragen – leider war das zunächst nicht möglich. Zuerst erschien nämlich der Premierminister, und in dessen Anwesenheit konnte man ja wohl kaum derartige Fragen stellen. 

Als José Bertramo eintraf, waren Lizzy und Will noch nicht von ihrem Spaziergang zurück. Er wurde von einem Diener auf die Terrasse geführt.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte er sie.

„Señor Bertramo! Schön, Sie zu sehen", sagte Jane (denn sie war die einzige, die mit ihm bekannt war). „Ich fürchte, die Königin ist noch nicht von ihrem Spaziergang zurück."

„Ach, das macht nichts. Wie geht es ihr denn?"

„Sehr gut, sie brennt schon wieder auf die Arbeit", antwortete Jane. „Kennen Sie meine Freunde bereits? Das sind Lord Charles Bingley, Earl of Shrewsbury, und Lady Georgiana Darcy, die Schwester des Dukes of Derbyshire."

„Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen. Befindet sich der Duke auch hier?", fragte er.

„Ja, er dürfte auch gleich eintreffen. Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns hinein gehen. Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

Kurze Zeit später traten dann auch Lizzy und Will ein. Sie hielten kein Händchen mehr und zeigten auch sonst keine Anzeichen von besonderer Innigkeit zwischen ihnen. Georgiana, Charles und Jane ließen sich aber nicht täuschen.

Der Premierminister begrüßte die Königin überschwänglich: „Majestät, Elizabeth, wie schön, Euch zu sehen! Ihr seht hervorragend aus."

„Vielen Dank, auch ich freue mich, Euch zu sehen. Wie geht es Euch?"

„Danke, gut, nach Eurem Befinden muss ich ja wohl kaum fragen, Euer Aussehen spricht ja für sich."

„Ja, mir geht es in der Tat auch hervorragend."

Die 6 aßen gemeinsam zu Mittag, wobei Elizabeth und ihr Gast den Großteil der Unterhaltung führten. Schließlich kam das Gespräch natürlich auch auf die Arbeit. Es war Elizabeth, die das Thema zur Sprache brachte.

„Auch wenn wir die anderen vielleicht zu Tode langweilen werden, muss ich jetzt doch nach der Politik fragen: Was gibt es denn neues?"

„Wir haben das neue Schulgesetz erarbeitet und wollen, dass es so bald wir möglich in Kraft treten kann. Dann gibt es Neuigkeiten zum Umweltschutz – Ihr habt bestimmt in der Zeitung davon gelesen –, aber sonst nichts Weltbewegendes. Man hat mich übrigens gebeten, Euch Euren vorläufigen Zeitplan mitzuteilen: In einer Woche findet Eure erste Kabinettssitzung statt, eine weitere Woche später ist Euer erster öffentlicher Auftritt geplant, entweder eine Brückeneinweihung oder eine Schiffstaufe, das könnt Ihr selbst entscheiden."

„Schön, ich freue mich schon wieder auf meine Aufgaben. Ich werde mich jetzt intensiv darauf vorbereiten."

Mit der Zeit wurden die anderen dann doch ungeduldig. Jane wünschte den Zeitpunkt der Abreise des Premierministers sehnlichst herbei. Als er sich schließlich verabschiedete, hätte sie beinahe erleichtert aufgeatmet. Elizabeth begleitete ihn noch nach draußen, während die anderen im Raum zurückblieben.

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie, sie wussten nicht so recht, wie sie anfangen sollten.

„Also, wie ist es mit euch beiden?", fragte Georgiana schließlich gerade heraus, weil sie es nicht mehr erwarten konnte.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Will erstaunt.

„Die beiden haben euch gesehen", sagte Charles, „in eindeutiger Position."

In diesem Moment trat Lizzy in den Raum und schlug vor, in den Salon zu gehen. Sie setzten sich, Will und Lizzy gemeinsam auf ein Sofa, er legte den Arm um sie.

„Ach so", sagte Will, „ja, wir sind ein Paar."

„Endlich, herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagten Georgiana und Charles.

„Seit wann?", fragte Jane.

„Seit ungefähr heute Morgen um 3 Uhr", sagte Lizzy trocken.

„Wie das denn?", fragte Georgiana.

„Wir haben uns in der Küche zu einer Tasse Kakao getroffen."

„Aha, und könnt ihr euch vielleicht in bisschen genauer ausdrücken? So wie ihr euch in den letzten Wochen und Monaten verhalten haben, hätten wir eigentlich nicht mit einer so schnellen Einigung gerechnet."

„Tja, eigentlich verdanken wir unser gutes Einverständnis Lady Catherine", sagte Will.

„Lady Catherine?", echoten die anderen.

„Jo", antwortete Lizzy, „unser Gespräch gestern Morgen drehte sich nämlich um Will. Die gute Dame wollte mir nämlich weiß machen, dass eine Beziehung mit ihm ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit sei. Ich war ziemlich aufgewühlt und konnte nicht schlafen und in der Küche, wo ich mir Kakao gemacht habe, habe ich Will getroffen, der das gleiche Problem hatte. Nun ja, wir haben uns ausgesprochen, uns gegenseitig unsere unsterbliche Liebe gestanden", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern, „und seitdem sind wir zusammen."

* * *

Seit 2 Wochen befand sich Lizzy wieder in Caras Galad und bei der Arbeit. Aber das machte ihr nichts aus, Lizzy war glücklich, rundum. 3 Wochen war sie jetzt mit Will zusammen und es war einfach nichts anderes als schön. Obwohl beide durch ihre Aufgaben wieder gut eingespannt waren, verbrachten sie noch sehr viel Zeit zusammen, entweder bei ihm oder ihr, nur nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, denn die hatte von der Beziehung noch nichts mitgekriegt. Will war noch in Lothlorieth geblieben und erledigte von dort aus den Großteil seiner Geschäfte, seine Abreise zögerte er so weit wie möglich hinaus. Ende Juli war es dann aber doch soweit. Ihren letzten gemeinsamen Abend verbrachten sie bei Will, Lizzy hatte gekocht, ihn zum Flughafen bringen konnte/durfte sie nicht. 

„Jetzt sind wir schon über einen Monat zusammen und haben uns noch gar nicht gestritten", versuchte Will die getrübte Stimmung zu überspielen. „Diese Harmonie ist ja schon fast verdächtig, bei zwei so Sturköpfen wie uns."

„Ach Will", sagte Lizzy, „warum musst du eigentlich fahren?"

„Der Trip ist schon seit langem geplant, ich kann ihn nicht absagen. Ich konnte damals ja noch nicht wissen, dass ich so ungern gehen würde. Ich finde es ja auch schade."

„Und du bist über einen Monat weg, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das aushalten soll."

„Ich auch nicht. Ich wünschte, du könntest mich begleiten."

„Hmm, es gibt echt Augenblicke, da wünsche ich mir, es wäre anders. Ich nicht Königin, du nicht Duke und so, wir beide nicht so eingespannt, einfach normal…"

„Jetzt reicht es aber Lizzy", unterbrach Will sie. „Ich finde, wir sollten unseren letzten gemeinsamen Abend nicht so trübsinnig verbringen. Weißt du, ich freue mich jetzt schon auf meine Rückkehr. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass wir dann das ganze Haus für uns alleine haben, ich plane jetzt schon, das gebührend auszunutzen", sagte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Ich denke mal, ein Kuss würde alles schon viel besser machen. Danach können wir ja weiter sehen…"

* * *

„Gibt's ne neue Karte von Will?", fragte Jane. 

Seitdem Will nicht mehr da war, war Lizzy extrem trübsinniger Stimmung. Sie litt sehr unter den Schmerzen, die Frischverliebte bei der ersten Trennung nun einmal auszuhalten hatten – dass die erste dann sofort über einen Monat dauerte, war doppelt bitter.

Jane versuchte, ihre Freundin sooft wir möglich aufzuheitern und abzulenken, aber das war auch schwierig, zu sehr steckte sie jetzt in Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Will und Lizzy hatten zwar guten Kontakt – ein Hoch auf die modernen Kommunikationsmittel wie Telefon und E-mail – aber das konnte die Präsenz des anderen nicht wirklich ersetzen.

Das Highlight waren immer Wills Ansichtskarten. Von jedem Ort, an dem er sich befand (London, New York, Paris, L. A., Berlin..", schickte er Lizzy eine, stets mit der Aufschrift „Wish you were here". Das war einfach nur romantisch.

* * *

Zum ersten Mal war Lizzy früher als Will wach. Es war zwei Tage nach Janes Hochzeit und Lizzy hatte sich die ganze Woche frei genommen. Diese verbrachte sie mit Will allein bei ihm, Georgiana hatte am vorangegangenen Tag bereits wieder nach England abreisen müssen. 

Es war wirklich ein rauschendes Fest gewesen, einfach nur eine wundervolle Hochzeit. Als Jane und Charles sich in der kleinen Kirche auf Longbourn Castle das Ja-Wort gegeben hatten, hatte auch Lizzy die Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten können. Einfach nur schön die beiden, man konnte sie als nichts anderes als ein perfektes Paar zu bezeichnen. Danach waren sie ab in die Flitterwochen gefahren (Rom natürlich, wobei Lizzy bezweifelte, dass sie diesmal mehr von der Stadt sehen würden). Lizzy hatte übrigens den Brautstrauß gefangen, Gott sei Dank hatte Will (dieses Mal) nicht das Strumpfband abbekommen, das wäre auch zu peinlich bzw. offensichtlich gewesen.

Ihr fiel auf, dass sie während des ganzen Abends nur mit zwei Männern getanzt hatte, dem Bräutigam und Will. _Alle anderen Männer waren wohl nicht mutig genug gewesen, die Königin aufzufordern,_ sinnierte sie. Aber damit war sie ja keinesfalls unglücklich gewesen.

Irgendwann wurde es ihr langweilig, nur dazuliegen und darauf zu warten, dass der Mann an ihrer Seite wach wurde. Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und kletterte aus dem Bett. Frühstück im Bett wäre doch was Schönes. Sie zog sich ihren Slip an und streifte eins von Wills Hemden über und tappste dann barfuss in Richtung Küche.

Lizzy kochte gerade die Eier, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sie drehte sich um, aber es war nicht Will. Vor ihr stand eine kleine rundliche Frau mittleren Alters, in den Händen trug sie zwei Einkaufskörbe.

„Bueños días", begrüßte sie diese fröhlich.

Die Frau sah sie einen Moment ungläubig an, dann ließ sie die Körbe fallen und schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen. „¡Dios mío!", sagte sie geschockt. „¡La reina!"

„Sí", sagte Lizzy einfach nur. „¿Dónde está el pan?", fragte sie dann und zog auf ihrer Suche einige Schränke auf.

Die Haushälterin starrte sie immer noch an. Lizzy gestand aber auch, dass der Anblick der Königin morgens früh in der Küche beim Eier kochen in Slip und Hemd des Hausherren ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Anblick sein musste. Schließlich zeigte sie Lizzy aber doch noch, wo sich das Brot befand. Diese stellte alles auf ein Tablett und wollte sich auf den Weg nach oben machen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte: „Psst, es un secreto", sagte Lizzy, ließ eine vollkommen sprachlose Haushälterin zurück uns balancierte das Tablett die Treppe hinauf.

„Guten Morgen! Frühstück ist fertig!", sie weckte Will.

Dieser setzte sich verschlafen auf.

„Ich hab uns Frühstück gemacht", sagte Lizzy. „Du solltest aber vielleicht in nächster Zeit mal ein Wörtchen mit deiner Haushälterin reden, ich habe sie unten getroffen."

„Oh, hat sie den Schock überlebt?"

„Als ich ging, atmete sie noch."

Lizzy kletterte zurück ins Bett und reichte Will ein Brot. Gemeinsam frühstückten sie.

„Wie normal wir in diesem Moment doch sind", sagte Will, während Lizzy die mitgebrachte Zeitung überflog.

„Nun ja, nicht ganz", antwortete diese. „Wir stehen in der Zeitung."

„Ehrlich? Lies vor!"

„Nur ein kurzer Artikel, pass auf: _Nachdem ihre beste Freundin vor 2 Tagen ihrem Verlobten, Lord Charles Bingley, das Ja-Wort gegeben hat, gibt es nun auch wieder Nahrung für die Gerüchte, die besagen, dass auch die Königin bereits vergeben ist. Bei dem Mann an ihrer Seite soll es sich um Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy handeln, mit dem die Königin bereits zu Beginn des Jahres in vertrauter Pose gesichtet worden war, wozu damals aber keine genaueren Angaben gemacht wurden_  
„_Sie hat auf der Hochzeit nur mit ihm getanzt", so ein Augenzeuge, „und ihre Beziehung schien sehr innig zu sein, es sah nach mehr als Bekanntschaft aus."  
Laut Angaben eines Beobachters hat Lord Darcy auch bereits einen Teil des Urlaubs von Königin Elizabeth nach ihrem Zusammenbruch im April mit ihr verbracht.  
Seit langem hat die Königin schon offiziell keinen Freund mehr gehabt, seit ihrer Thronbesteigung im Januar dieses Jahres wurden von Seiten des Palastes „keine Angaben mehr zum Liebesleben des Staatsoberhauptes" gemacht.  
Fakt ist aber, dass mit einer Vertiefung ihrer Beziehung gerechnet werden kann, da es sich bei Lord Darcy um den besten Freund von Lord Bingley handelt, dem Gatten ihrer engsten Vertrauten und sie so noch öfter zusammen kommen werden._"

Lizzy legte die Zeitung nieder.

„Die wissen ja gar nicht, wie weit wir unsere Beziehung schon vertieft haben", sagte Will grinsend.

„Wenn sie bei dem Kuss auf die Wange schon von ‚vertrauter Pose' sprechen, wie würden sie unsere aktuelle Position dann wohl bezeichnen?", sagte Lizzy.

„Wie werden wohl nie erfahren, wer der ominöse Augenzeuge und wer der Beobachter ist."

Schweigend aßen die beiden zu Ende.

„Und, was stellen wir heute noch so an?", fragte Lizzy anschließend.

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe nichts geplant. Hast du noch was Besonderes vor?"

„Ich würde gern in der Stadt ein Eis mit dir essen gehen."

„Gerne, dann-", sagte Will, als ihm plötzlich die ganze Bedeutung aufging. „Meinst du ehrlich?", fragte er Lizzy. „Dir ist doch klar, das…"

„Absolut", antwortete Lizzy, „deshalb habe ich es ja vorgeschlagen. Wir tun etwas gegen die Gerüchte: Wir sorgen dafür, dass es nicht mehr länger Gerüchte sind. Wir machen es offiziell. Das heißt, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Einen Moment lang überlegte Will. „Nö", sagte er dann, „ich würde auch gerne ein Eis mit dir essen gehen."

„Gut, dann muss ich nur eben schnell Elinor anrufen und ihr Bescheid sagen. Du solltest vielleicht auch deine Presseabteilung vorbereiten, wobei ich aber bezweifle, dass der Ansturm bei euch so groß sein wird, wenn von offizieller Seite eine Bestätigung kommt."

So machten sie es, sie zogen sich an und verließen das Haus. Hand in Hand schlenderten sie in Richtung Innenstadt.

Am nächsten Morgen zeigten die Zeitungen (besonders die Boulevardblätter) ganze Fotostrecken. Schon früh war den beiden der erste Fotograf aufgefallen, der sie dann kontinuierlich verfolgt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er (oder seine Agentur) mit den Fotos Millionen verdient – sogar im Ausland waren sie zu sehen.

Die Königin und ihr neuer (bzw. altbekannter) Freund waren das Gesprächsthema über die nächsten Tage. Immer neue Artikel erschienen (mal mehr, mal weniger professionell), in denen neue Informationen verbreitet wurden – natürlich wurden die 8 Monate alten Fotos wieder ausgekramt, mit den entsprechenden Kommentaren.


	15. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14**

_Palast gibt Verlobung bekannt_

_In einer kurzen öffentlichen Stellungnahme hat eine Palastsprecherin gestern offiziell die Verlobung von Königin Elizabeth mit Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy, Duke of Derbyshire, verkündet. Der Hochzeitstermin wurde auf Mitte Mai nächsten Jahres festgesetzt.  
Die Verlobung des Paares wurde mit Überraschung aufgenommen, erst vergangenen Monat waren Berichte über eine Beziehung mit dem englischen Duke von offizieller Seite bestätigt worden. Die ersten Gerüchte um eine Beziehung von Lord Darcy zum Königshaus waren zu Beginn des Jahres aufgetaucht. Auf die Frage nach der Ernsthaftigkeit der Beziehung – schließlich kennen sich die beiden erst seit April letzten Jahres, als sie auf dem Ball miteinander bekannt gemacht worden waren und den Tanz eröffnet hatten – gab die Sprecherin eine überraschende Antwort: „Sie sind beide erwachsene Menschen und sich der Tragweite dieses Schrittes sehr wohl bewusst. Ich denke nicht, dass die Dauer der Bekanntschaft eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Zudem kennen sich Königin Elizabeth und Lord Darcy bereits seit über 2 Jahren." Zu der letzten überraschenden Enthüllung wurden dann aber keine weiteren Aussagen gemacht.  
Desweiteren wurden Angaben zum künftigen Titel des Mannes an der Seite der Königin gemacht: Durch seine Heirat erhält er offiziell den Titel „Prinzgemahl" und den des „Fürsten von Doriato" (ein Titel der allen Ehegatten der Königin/des Königs zusteht), außerdem den Anspruch auf die Anrede mit „königlicher Hoheit". Es handele sich aber nur um repräsentative Ränge, der zukünftige Prinzgemahl werde keinerlei Position im Staatsgefüge von Lothlorieth einnehmen, sondern nur öffentliche Termine gemeinsam mit seiner Frau bestreiten und sonst, abgesehen von den offiziellen Aufgaben, seine alte Tätigkeit weiterführen. Dazu behält er den Familiennamen Darcy und den Titel des Duke of Derbyshire bei.  
Die Sprecherin kündigte eine Pressekonferenz des Paares an, auf dem dann alle wichtigen Fragen beantwortet werden würden, ein genaueres Datum werde noch bekannt gegeben._

Elizabeth legte die Zeitung nieder und lächelte, ja, es stimmte, jetzt war sie verlobt, an ihrem Ringfinger schimmerte ein hochkarätiger Verlobungsring (ein Erbstück natürlich) als ständige Erinnerung – als ob sie so etwas vergessen könnte!

Leider war Will nicht bei ihr, er jettete gerade irgendwo durch die Weltgeschichte – in einem seiner Unternehmen hatte es ein Problem gegeben, das seine Anwesenheit erforderte. Deshalb war die Pressekonferenz auch verschoben worden – auf unbestimmte Zeit bis zu Wills Rückkehr. Es war blöd, dass er jetzt nicht da war, er hatte gestern Abend abfliegen müssen (das hatte sich leider nicht ändern lassen) und was machte das denn für einen Eindruck, wenn er jetzt nicht da war! Sie seufzte, sie vermisste ihn.

Um sich schönere Gedanken zu machen, dachte sie daran zurück, wie Will um ihre Hand angehalten hatte, gerade mal eine Woche war es her. In England war es gewesen, auf Pemberley, als sie das erste Mal mit Will dort gewesen war…

_Er hatte ihr sein Zuhause zeigen wollen, den Ort, an dem er aufgewachsen war und so waren sie für ein verlängertes Wochenende nach Derbyshire geflogen. Am ersten Tag hatte es – England im Oktober halt – geregnet, was Lizzy ein bisschen sehnsüchtig an ihr Heimatland zurückdenken ließ, dort war es eigentlich immer warm, selbst im kältesten „Winter" wurde es selten kälter als 15°C. Es machte aber dann doch nicht so viel aus, im Haus zu bleiben, schließlich konnte man sich auch dort angenehm beschäftigen._

_Lizzy lernte das gesamte Haus kennen – Will gab ihr eine Führung – und erfuhr so noch einiges mehr über die Familie Darcy und schließlich stellte Will ihr auch Mrs. Reynolds vor._

„_Das ist Mrs. Reynolds", sagte er und machte sie mit einer resoluten älteren Frau bekannt, die ihnen zufällig über den Weg gelaufen war. „Sie ist hier die Haushälterin und gute Seele. Wenn du irgendetwas wissen willst, sie musst du fragen, sie weiß alles. Auch über mich, ich war 4 Jahre als, als sie zu uns kam, sie kann dir Geschichten erzählen…"_

„_Master William übertreibt, Majestät", antwortete Mrs. Reynolds mit einem Zwinkern._

„_Elizabeth", korrigierte Lizzy sie sofort, „auf das ganze offizielle Zeugs können Sie verzichten. Und das letzte will ich irgendwie nicht ganz glauben, dazu kenne ich ihn viel zu gut. Mir können Sie ruhig die Wahrheit erzählen."_

„_Ach, ich erzähle wirklich immer nur die Wahrheit. Master William war doch immer der liebste und netteste Junge der Welt", sagte Mrs. Reynolds._

„_Siehst du", sagte Will, „Da hast du's."_

„_Obwohl er ja in letzter Zeit kaum hier war", fuhr die Haushälterin fort. „Deswegen sollte ich ihn eigentlich schelten, aber dafür muss ich dann ja wohl auch Sie mitverantwortlich machen. Jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum er so viel Zeit in Lothlorieth verbracht hat."_

„_Ja, er hatte dafür seine Gründe."_

„_Das hatte ich mir schon irgendwie gedacht", antwortete Mrs. Reynolds ehrlich. „Wissen Sie, man konnte schon viel an seiner Stimmung ablesen – wenn er denn mal Zuhause war. Da stellt man dann so auch seine Vermutungen an. Und als er das letzte Mal vor zwei Monaten da war, da war er so glücklich, da dachte ich mir schon, dass es in nächster Zeit irgendeine wichtige Neuigkeit geben wird."_

„_Bin ich denn so leicht zu durchschauen", fragte Will._

„_Ja", lautete die Antwort von der Frau, die fast schon ein mütterliches Verhältnis zu ihm hatte._

_Am nächsten Tag war das Wetter besser, um Längen sogar: strahlender Sonnenschein, aber windig und deshalb etwas kühl. Eigentlich wollten die beiden nach dem Frühstück nach draußen gehen und den Park und die umliegenden Wälder erkunden, als Will überraschenderweise wegen einer dringenden Sache von seinem Verwalter in Anspruch genommen wurde. So musste Lizzy sich eine Zeit lang alleine beschäftigen. Nachdem sie zunächst ruhelos durch das Haus gewandert war, beschloss sie, allein nach draußen zu gehen. Sie suchte Mrs. Reynolds und fand diese in der Küche._

„_Mrs. Reynolds, haben Sie Gummistiefel für mich?", fragte sie._

„_Hm, ich habe welche hier, ich weiß aber nicht, ob sie Ihnen passen."_

_Lizzy probierte sie an. „Sie sind etwas groß, aber egal, ich leihe mir einfach ein Paar dicke Socken von Will und stecke dann meine Hose rein, das passt schon."_

_Als sie die fragenden Blicke der Haushälterin sah, erklärte sie: „Ich will nach draußen gehen, aber ich glaube nach dem Regen gestern fehlt mir dazu das richtige Schuhwerk. Gummistiefel sind da sehr praktisch."_

„_Ziehen Sie sich warm an. Der Wind ist ganz schön kalt", riet ihr Mrs. Reynolds noch, bevor Lizzy wieder aus der Küche ging._

_Lizzy lieh sich von Will nicht nur ein Paar dicke Socken, sondern auch eine seiner Jacken, die sie beim Suchen im Schrank fand. Ihre eigenen befand sie für den Ausflug für ungeeignet, viel zu kurz und dünn, und außerdem fror sie – da sie so sehr an das Klima in ihrem Heimatland gewöhnt war – anderswo immer sehr schnell. So ausgestattet stapfte sie munter drauflos._

_Als Will alle Angelegenheiten erledigt hatte, suchte er sofort nach Lizzy, konnte sie im Haus aber nirgends finden._

„_Wo ist Elizabeth?", fragte er Mrs. Reynolds, die ihm gerade entgegen kam._

„_Sie ist nach draußen gegangen", antwortete diese. „Hat sie es Ihnen nicht gesagt? Ich glaube, sie wollte den Park auf eigenen Faust erkunden."_

„_Ja, das passt zu ihr. Da wird ich mal gucken, wo sie steckt."_

_Er zog sich schnell eine Jacke über und begab sich nach draußen. Lange suchen brauchte er nicht – Lizzy stapfte ihm entgegen, als er seine Schritte in Richtung des Waldes richtete._

_Er blieb stehen und betrachtete sie, während sie auf ihn zukam. Ihre Haare waren durch den Wind vollkommen unordentlich und zerzaust, die Jacke, die sie trug, war viel zu groß, und reichte ihr bis zu den Knien (er erkannte, dass sie ihm gehörte), die Gummistiefel an ihren Füßen waren dreckig – anscheinend hatten sie ihren Zweck erfüllt und die Hose vor größerer Beschmutzung bewahrt – und zu groß, was zu einem merkwürdigen schlurfenden Gang führte, ihre Wangen waren rot und glühten von der Anstrengung und ihre Augen leuchteten – Will hatte sie nie hübscher gefunden, einfach wundervoll, ihre natürliche Schönheit raubte ihm schier den Atem._

_Lizzy blieb vor ihm stehen und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was ist los?", fragte sie._

„_Gar nichts."_

„_Und warum starrst du mich dann so an? Sehe ich irgendwie komisch aus?"_

_Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, gar nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich fand dich noch nie schöner."_

_Er streckte seinen Arm aus und fingerte nach einem Blatt, das sich in ihrem Haar verfangen hatte._

„_In diesem Outfit?", lachte Lizzy. „Na dann… bist du sicher, dass du keine Brille brauchst? Oder hast du vielleicht schon eine auf und sie ist rosarot?"_

„_Das kann sein, aber mir ist gerade etwas klar geworden."_

„_Und das wäre?"_

„_Lizzy, du bist das beste, was mir je passiert ist. Heirate mich."_

„_Wie bitte?" Okay, das war jetzt nicht die Antwort, die man erwartete._

„_Elizabeth Bennet, willst du mich heiraten?"_

_Einen Moment lang starrte Lizzy ihn ungläubig an. _Sie wird nein sagen,_ schoss es Will durch den Kopf._

„_Ja", antwortete sie dann. „Ja, ja, ja, natürlich."_

_Sie küssten sich lange und innig, ihr Umfeld schienen sie komplett vergessen zu haben, es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie mitten auf dem durchnässten Rasen standen, der Wind durch ihre Haare fuhr und das sie doch ein recht interessantes Bild abgeben mussten. Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und gingen gemeinsam zurück ins Haus._

_ooooooooo_

„_Angst", sagte Lizzy auf einmal. Die beiden saßen zusammen in einem Salon, im Kamin knisterte ein Feuer, Will saß aufrecht auf dem Sofa und starrte auf seinen Laptop vor ihm, Lizzy hatte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß gelegt und betrachtete den Ring, den Will ihr an den Finger gesteckt hatte – ein Familienerbstück, das vor ihr schon seine Mutter, seine Großmutter etc. getragen hatten._

„_Was?", fragte Will verwirrt und löste seine Augen vom Bildschirm._

„_Du hast mich doch mal gefragt, warum ich abgehauen bin, damals in Rom, und ich glaube, jetzt weiß ich es: Ich hatte Angst."_

„_Inwiefern?"_

„_Weißt du, ich bin aufgewacht und habe dich angesehen und da ist dann einfach eine Sicherung bei mir durchgebrannt. Ich hatte doch ziemlich starke Gefühle für dich entwickelt – in nur 2 Tagen – und dann war ich damit überfordert. Weißt du, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, dass ich im Alter von 25 Jahren irgendwann im Urlaub in so jemanden wie dir, ich hielt dich ja für nen einfachen Angestellten – okay, ich war ein Snob – die große Liebe finden würde. Da habe ich es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Tja, und was mich dann geritten hat… Das bereue ich bis heute. Ich habe voll die Panik gekriegt, habe mir irgendetwas eingeredet und bin abgehauen. Ich habe dir ja einen Brief hinterlassen, ich weiß bis heute nicht, was ich dir geschrieben habe. Tja, ich wollte einfach nur weg. ‚Das geht schon vorbei', habe ich mir eingeredet. ‚Das ist nur eine vorübergehende Liebelei.' Gott, was habe ich in den folgenden Monaten gelitten an dieser Entscheidung! Nun ja, ich hatte Angst, das zwischen uns war etwas so großes, da war ich noch nicht reif für – glaube ich zumindest."_

_Will schwieg einen Moment. „Ja, das passt. Auf die Frage konnte ich keine Antwort finden. Ich wache auf und du warst weg und dann dieser Brief, du liebst mich, aber es geht nicht etc. Das war komisch. Darüber habe ich mir echt den Kopf zerbrochen… Na, ich denke, jetzt sind wir beide reifer, immerhin wollen wir den Bund der Ehe eingehen."_

„_Aber du weißt schon, was dir blüht, oder?"_

„_Wie ist das denn jetzt gemeint? Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen sollte?"_

„_Nö, aber dir ist schon bewusst, was dich erwartet, wenn du mich heiratest?"_

„_Das wäre…"_

„_Du würdest schlagartig auch die ganze Zeit in der Öffentlichkeit stehen und dich rechtfertigen müssen. Nach der Hochzeit wird die ganze Welt auf meinen Bauch starren und gucken, ob sich was tut. Es wird eine beständige Anwesenheit von dir in Lothlorieth erwartet, das heißt, du wirst Pemberley noch weniger sehen. Deine ganze Stellung wird sich verändern, du wirst – wie ich – eine Person des öffentlichen Interesses werden, du wirst ganz anders angeschaut werden und außerdem wirst du zu öffentlichen Anlässen laut Protokoll meist hinter mir gehen müssen, weil ich die Königin bin und du nur mein Mann."_

„_Sag mal, willst du mich irgendwie abschrecken oder so?"_

„_Nein, ich will nur sicherstellen, dass du vorbereitet bist auf alles, was denn kommen mag."_

„_Na dann weiß ich es ja jetzt und ehrlich gesagt, ist es mir egal. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, Lizzy, wenn ich all das andere dafür in Kauf nehmen muss, dann soll es so sein. Ich liebe dich, mehr braucht es nicht."_

In diesem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon und Lizzy wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Ja?", meldete sie sich.

„Guten Morgen, Majestät", hörte sie eine altbekannte Stimme.

„Guten Tag, zukünftige königliche Hoheit", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Wo bist du gerade?"

„Shanghai, und du?"

„Wo wohl? Ich sitze in meinem Büro, lese Zeitung und denke an dich."

„Ich auch an dich. Was gibt's denn so neues? Irgendwas Weltbewegendes?"

„Nö, das übliche halt, was man nach so einer Bekanntmachung erwarten kann. Die Geschichte unserer Beziehung blablabla – als ob wir das nicht schon letzten Monat hatten –, alles über dich und mich – jedenfalls was sie zu wissen glauben –, aber nichts Aufregendes. Na ja, man fragte sich halt, warum wir uns schon so lange kennen, alle sind immer von April letzten Jahres ausgegangen und es war schon ärgerlich, dass sie erst im Januar das erste Mal von dir geschrieben haben, aber dass du ihnen noch viel länger durch die Lappen gegangen bist, das ist nahezu unglaublich."

„Eigentlich haben wir ja auch geschummelt… es konnte da ja gar keine Berichte über uns geben, weil wir keinen Kontakt hatten."

„Davon wissen die ja nichts", sagte Lizzy schelmisch, „und jetzt haben sie wenigstens wieder was zu spekulieren."

„Oh ja, hast du schon von Georgiana gehört? Sie ist auch belagert worden. Aber sie hat's locker genommen. Das Ereignis ist viel zu schön, um sich dann über so etwas zu ärgern, sagt sie. Es wird schon abebben."

„Das ist ja blöd für sie, das tut mir Leid, damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet… Wann kommst du denn wieder? Ich vermisse dich. Und ich übertreibe jetzt nicht, wenn ich sage, dass dich mein Volk sehnlichst erwartet."

„Hier dauert es noch etwa 3 Tage denke ich, dann bin ich zurück, bis dahin kannst du ja schon mal alles in die Wege leiten. Ich liebe dich."

* * *

**Ausschnitte aus einem Interview mit dem baldigen Königspaar**

_Reporter: Majestät, Lord Darcy, herzlich willkommen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich Zeit genommen  
haben, es ist wirklich eine Ehre, heute mit Ihnen sprechen zu dürfen._  
Beide: Vielen Dank.  
__

_R: Wir waren denn die vergangenen Wochen für Sie? Es muss doch nach der Bekanntgabe der Verlobung sehr anstrengend gewesen sein._  
Lizzy: Das war es, aber es war ja eigentlich nicht so, dass wir damit nicht gerechnet hätten. So ein Trubel entsteht ja immer bei solchen Neuigkeiten und deshalb waren wir ganz gut vorbereitet.  
__

_R: Ich glaube, diese Frage möchte jeder gern beantwortet wissen: In der offiziellen Ankündigung sagte ihre Pressesprecherin, sie kennen sich bereits seit mehr als 2 Jahren. Man war immer von einem viel kürzeren Zeitraum ausgegangen. Verraten Sie uns bitte, wie Sie sich kennen gelernt haben._  
Will: Wir haben uns im Urlaub kennen gelernt.  
__

_R: Und wann genau?_  
Will: Im Juni war es zwei Jahre her.  
__

_R: Und verraten Sie uns noch ein bisschen mehr?_  
Lizzy: Wir wussten beide nicht, wer der jeweils andere war. Das haben wir erst später herausgefunden. Wir kannten uns zunächst nur als Lizzy und Will.  
__

_R: Und, Liebe auf den ersten Blick?_  
Beide: Nein _(lachen)_.  
Will: Nein, so romantisch war es dann doch nicht. Ich glaube, wir fanden uns beide ganz sympathisch, aber wir waren nur so oft in der Gesellschaft des anderen, weil unsere Freunde, Charles – Lord Bingley sollte ich sagen – und Jane Gardiner etwas zusammen unternehmen wollten. _(Lord Charles Bingley, Earl of Shrewsbury, und Jane Gardiner, Herzogin von Nargotha, sind seit September dieses Jahres miteinander verheiratet, _Anm. der Redaktion  
__

_R: Dann haben Sie Ihre Beziehung ja ganz schön lange geheim halten können._  
Lizzy: Nun ja, von Beziehung kann man nicht wirklich reden, wir sind ja nicht die ganze Zeit ein Paar gewesen. Und außerdem halte ich das für etwas Privates – auch wenn der Rest der Welt das immer so unglaublich interessant zu finden scheint. Das öffentliche Interesse ist ja auch was komisches, wir sind ja auch eigentlich nur Menschen.  
__

_R: Inwiefern?_  
Lizzy: Nun ja, wir sind beide entsetzliche Dickköpfe und kämpfen mit den entsprechenden Problemen. Unsere Beziehung hat dementsprechende Höhen und Tiefen erlebt – über die ich mich hier jetzt nicht weiter auslassen werde. _(lacht)_ Aber dass ich Königin bin und so weiter, das hat alles nicht unbedingt einfacher gemacht.  
__

_R: Das spielt schon fast auf meine nächste Frage an. Lord Darcy, Sie werden der erste Prinzgemahl in der Geschichte unseres Landes sein. Wie genau stellen sie sich das vor?  
_Will: Da ich ja, wie gesagt, der erste bin, wird es für mich doch hoffentlich noch ziemlich unproblematisch sein, es gibt niemanden, an dem ich gemessen werde und bin doch noch flexibel in der Ausgestaltung meiner Rolle. Aber es wird schon eine Umgestaltung sein, das ist mir bewusst und Elizabeth hat mich auch bereits darauf vorbereitet. _(lacht)_ Aber es ist ja gesagt worden, es sind inoffizielle Ränge, deshalb hoffe ich, dass es nicht einen _so_ großen Einfluss haben wird. Ich behalte meine alten Tätigkeiten bei, meine Frau hat ihren Beruf, ich habe meinen, so sollte man das sehen. Irgendwann wird sich eine Normalität einstellen… hoffe ich zumindest.  
__

_R: Glauben Sie also, dass sich nur wenig verändern wird?_  
Will: Nein, das wäre naiv zu glauben. Es wird Einschnitte geben, allein schon, dass ich meinen Wohnsitz hierher verlegen werde. Die Landessprache spreche ich ja glücklicherweise schon. Mein Leben wird sich sehr verändern – es hat sich ja auch bereits viel getan – aber es trifft mich nicht unvorbereitet. Und im Übrigen betrifft die Veränderung ja auch meine zukünftige Frau.  
__

_R: Das bringt mich natürlich auch zur obligatorischen Frage nach der Familienplanung…_  
Lizzy: Sie meinen, der Monarchie einen Erben schenken?  
__

_R: So hätte ich das jetzt nicht direkt ausgedrückt, aber ja, wenn Sie das so nennen wollen._  
Will: Wir wollen auf jeden Fall viele Kinder.  
Lizzy: Ja, wir planen eine Großfamilie. Ich bin Einzelkind gewesen und ich habe mir immer Geschwister gewünscht. Das wollen wir anders machen.  
__

_R: Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was Sie sich vorgenommen haben?_  
Lizzy: Ja, so normal wie möglich zu sein. Abgesehen von unseren öffentlichen Aufgaben und der daraus resultierenden Beobachtung, hoffen wir dann doch auf ein ziemlich alltägliches Familienleben.


	16. Epilog

**Epilog**

_Longbourn Castle, 1 Jahr nach der Hochzeit_

Will und Lizzy lagen wieder gemeinsam mitten auf dem Rasen und ließen sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen.

„Da, sie bewegt sich wieder", sagte Lizzy plötzlich und drückte Wills Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Dieser bemerkte fasziniert, dass er erneut die Tritte des fast 7 Monate alten Menschen, den Lizzy unter ihrem Herzen trug, sehr wohl spüren konnte.

„Sie?", fragte er schließlich. „Seit wann ist dir denn das Geschlecht unseres Kindes bekannt?"

„Ach, ich habe da so ein Gefühl", antwortete Lizzy. „Außerdem möchte ich gern ein Mädchen."

„Warum das denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach nur voreingenommen, aber ich hätte gern eine kleine Kronprinzessin."

Will drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und guckte seine Frau an. Meinte sie das wirklich ernst oder scherzte sie wieder?

Ein Jahr war es jetzt her, dass sie sich in der Kathedrale von Caras Galad das Ja-Wort gegeben hatten. Er erinnerte sich daran, als sei es gestern gewesen. Es hatte sich doch viel seitdem getan: Bei offiziellen Terminen immer an Lizzys Seite zu stehen und sonst auch an öffentlichen Veranstaltungen teilnehmen zu müssen, daran musste er sich erst gewöhnen, wo er doch eher – jedenfalls soweit es gegangen war – zurückgezogen gelebt hatte. Beide hatten ihr altes Arbeitspensum beibehalten, Will hatte seinen Firmensitz aber komplett nach Lothlorieth verlegt und arbeitete entweder vom Schloss aus – es war eigens dafür ein Netzwerk eingerichtet worden – oder im Hauptgebäude in Caras Galad. Als Prinzgemahl konnte er auf einen eigenen Stab im Königshaus zugreifen, tat dies aber nur äußerst selten, Mitteilungen aus seinem Büro wurden sozusagen kaum gemacht. Das war bei Lizzy ganz anders: Will war zunächst sehr verwundert gewesen, wie viel von ihrer Seite koordiniert werden musste, inklusive Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. Das war schon einiges. Natürlich ließen sich Auslandsaufenthalte nicht vermeiden, Will flog weiterhin um die Welt zu seinen Unternehmen und Lizzy hatte Staatsbesuche zu machen – an denen er teilnahm oder nicht.

Insgesamt aber erledigten sie ihre Aufgaben gut, so sah es jedenfalls aus. Das junge Königspaar war beim Volk sehr beliebt, auch wenn man sich wünschte, den Prinzgemahl besser kennen zu lernen, da man ihn doch seltener sah als erwartet. Aber man konnte sehen, in der Art, wie sie miteinander umgingen, dass es eine wirkliche Liebesheirat gewesen war – und das kam gut an, es blieb halt dieses royale Flair.

Sonst gab es weiterhin über die beiden nicht viel zu berichten, keine Skandale, keine Krisen, sonst auch nichts Weltbewegendes, nur halt die ständige Frage, wann wohl das erste Kind kommen würde.

Im Januar, 9 Monate nach der Hochzeit, wurde dann verkündet, die Königin sei im dritten Monat schwanger. Der Jubel war groß.

Will und Lizzy hatten kurz darauf beschlossen, ihren Wohnsitz aufs Land, nach Longbourn Castle, zu verlegen. Beide wollten, dass ihre Kinder dort aufwachsen sollten, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass sie dafür pendeln mussten. Es wurde zwar erneut ein Netzwerk eingerichtet, aber man konnte halt auf die Anwesenheit beider in der Hauptstadt teilweise nicht ganz verzichten.

Lizzy hatte in den folgenden Monaten ihr Arbeitspensum aber nur wenig heruntergefahren. Ihre Schwangerschaft beeinträchtigte ihren Tatendrang und ihre Hingabe für ihre Aufgabe nämlich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil: sie strahlte nur so vor Lebenslust. Aber mittlerweile hatte auch sie mit den üblichen Problemen zu kämpfen. Sich auf den Rasen zu legen und einfach mal wieder nichts zu tun, das war ihre Idee gewesen.

„Aha, und warum genau jetzt?"

Lizzy zwinkerte ihm zu. „Weißt du, das passt einfach besser", sagte sie leichthin. „Zuerst ein Mädchen, sie ist Kronprinzessin und wird später Königin – Frauen können das ohnehin viel besser." Sie grinste. „Und dann einen Jungen, der darf dann das Darcy-Imperium übernehmen und den Namen weitertragen."

„Nun, wenn du das alles schon so geplant hat, wie soll es dann weiter gehen? Also, ich will mehr als zwei Kinder. Was kriegen denn die anderen mit?"

„Och, die verkuppeln wir einfach mit Charles' und Janes Nachwuchs." Charles und Jane waren stolze Eltern von 6 Monate alten Zwillingen – einem Jungen und einem Mädchen. „Und sonst überlegen wir uns einfach noch was. Dann zweigen wir halt was ab von unseren Konzernen und ich schaffe noch ein paar Titel für sie."

„Na, wenn du das alles schon so genau weißt, hast du dir schon Gedanken über Namen gemacht?"

„Ja, du etwas noch nicht?"

„Klar doch. Was sind denn deine Favoriten?"

„Friederike für ein Mädchen und Alexander für einen Jungen."

„Beide schön, Alexander war auch bei mir in der engeren Auswahl, Friederike… na ja, wir können unseren Kindern ja mehrere Namen geben, ich bin nämlich eher für Isabell."

„Aber bitte nicht zu viele. Ich habe ja eine ganze Reihung, neun Namen, das ist definitiv zu viel. Du hast fünf, nicht wahr? Das ist doch gut, mehr sollten es in keinem Fall werden."

„Das ist wahr. Ich finde, wir sollten die Namensdiskussion erst einmal vertagen, im Moment steht mir nicht der Sinn danach."

„Okay, mir geht's dafür auch gerade viel zu gut. Wir können uns ja später dann darüber streiten", sagte Lizzy.

Eine Weile lang lagen sie einfach nur da. Schließlich schaute Will auf die Uhr.

„Wir müssen uns langsam fertig machen für heute Abend."

Die beiden hatten einen Termin zur Eröffnung des neuen Traktes der Nationalgalerie in Caras Galad.

Will half Lizzy beim Aufstehen.

„Ach, in bin fett", sagte sie plötzlich. „Und es wird noch schlimmer werden. Wirst du mich dann noch anziehend finden?"

„Natürlich." Zur Bestätigung gab er ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Es gibt nichts Schöneres als eine schwangere Frau, vor allem, wenn es die eigene ist."

„Aber ich bin doch jetzt schon so träge und irgendwann werde ich nur noch watscheln können", jammerte sie. „Ich habe doch jetzt schon so komische Anfälle. Wie wirst du mich dann noch ertragen können?"

„Lizzy, hörst du wohl auf! Ich liebe dich. Also komm, wir gehen jetzt rein. Und vergiss nicht, all die Leute sind heute Abend nur gekommen, um dich zu sehen."

Er stoppte all ihre Proteste mit einem weiteren Kuss und Hand in Hand gingen sie zurück ins Schloss.

Fünf Jahre später würden sie Prinzessin Friederike, Prinz Alexander und Prinzessin Isabell auf dem Rasen beim Spielen zusehen, und weitere 2 Jahre später würde der kleine Prinz Nicholas geboren werden. Aber das wussten sie jetzt noch nicht, jetzt würden sie sich erst einmal für den Empfang heute Abend bereit machen.

**The End**

* * *

_AN: So, das wars, danke, dass ihr bis zum Ende durchgehalten habt. Noch einmal vielen herzlichen Dank an Bezzy, die sich die Mühe gemacht hat, alles durchzulesen und diese ganzen gemeinen Sachen gefunden hat, für die man als Autor einfach blind ist - **Vielen Dank, Bezzy!!** Jetzt heißt es Abschied nehmen - auch für mich - , aber ich arbeite ja schon an meiner nächsten Geschichte... aber das kann dauern...  
_


End file.
